The Young Olympian Goddess
by Peter'sPan
Summary: My name is Emily parker, known as the young Olympian goddess, my Love life is complicated being the center of attention of Aphrodite and, having an amazing life in camp,what can go wrong or perfect? as long as the gods think they can make my choices everything can go wrong.
1. The begning of life

This is my first story to be published on something that isn't my note book, and this story is to Sara, Rinad for hearing it first.

My name is Emily Parker and this is my story.

See people might think I have a normal life I don't, My dad is the Greek god Zues and my mom is Hera but no one ever told me that she is my mom, see I thought my mom was Janet but it all turned out fake so im a goddess I know weird but you will know what happened do her and my so called step-dad and step-sister.

I've been living in camp half-blood since I was born, I've lived my life with my Chiron and Mr.D who is Dionysus . my best friend is Sara. And now ill start my story.

It was a normal day at camp half-blood ,the sun shining ,kids playing ,Aphrodite girls tanning and the Hermes cabin pranking people or Travis and Conner Stoll stealing the camp store and the usual stuff.

Then suddenly someone was covering my eyes with there mouth close to my ear and then that person whispered in my ear "Hey guess who's back and rocking the camp?" I remembered that voice " Will your back!" turns around and hugs him " Yeah I'm fine and I missed you too !" "sarcasm much… fine how are you, i missed you" "I know Em so let me get a good look at you and see what happened when I left" backs away "Do you want a spin too?" he rolls his eyes "wow you changed " "thanks I guess" "it's a good thing look at you, you look so amazing I can't believe you changed like this in 2 weeks what would happen later?" "thank you and by the way you grow your mussels and you're getting a 6 pack" winks and leaves. Goes to the lake "Hey Sara what's up?" sets down "I'm fine just waiting for Mitchell to come" sighs "Wills back i missed him" "come on Em you totally like him" looks at her as if to say shut up " I don't I still love Luke" closes eyes of his memory "its been a year ,his my brother I started to forget half of his death" looks at her " I know but you cant forget his death if you where there to see his body laying there breath-less no soul" Sara puts her arm around her shoulder "I'm sorry for making you remember ill shut up now" "its ok I know you meant no wrong , you just wanted me to be normal again" "Hello there babe and Emily" sighs "hello there Mitch don't worry I'm going to leave you too in peace." "ok bye Em say hi to Will for me and be good don't get into to much trouble " "later Emily" gets up "bye okay mom i wont , later Mitch" goes to the Hermes cabin ,knocks on door "hey anyone here" sees Jesse "oh hey Jess how are you?" "im fine how are? If you want Travis and Stoll there coming soon I'm going to take a shower and be back give me 10 minutes" "oh ok" waits tell Jesses in the bathroom then goes to his bed and touch's his pillow. thinking "I remember when we used to lay here and talk for hours and sometimes one of us might sleep then we would get bored because the other was asleep and sleep holding the other" sighs and mumbles "now I will not stop the memories" remembers their first kiss, first date, them drawing together all the picnics they had and the races they would do together or when they'd lay down on the grass and talk for hours or make out shapes from the clouds or the pranks they did together or when she won for the first time to him in sward fighting and the time she was named best sward fighter and he was the first to hug her and congratulate her. Realizes the tears flowing down her face, wipes them away furiously thinking " if they saw me they'd think I lost it , no one can see me at my weakest" Gets up and lays at Sara's bed opens a magazine and starts to read. "Hey Travis you guys are planning a prank I want to prank someone…" looks up at Travis "no where not Em we might do one later I need to sleep and Conner's flirting with some girls…" "oh ok ill be annoying Will I guess" gets of bed " Bye bye Emily" "Bye Travis" waves at him goodbye.

Heads of to the Apollo cabin, knocks on door , Katty opens the door " Hey Emily how are you its been ages" laughs " hi, im fine how are you and its been yesterday " "oh right but it seems like it" "yea so is Will here?" "yea he is come on in" goes in with her "WILL! YOU HAVE SOME PRETTY, HOT GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" rubs ear " thanks" sees Will come out " cant you call with out yelling ? " "no I cant!" giggles "hey Em so you're the hot, pretty girl I thought it was someone else" "very funny ! come on I'm bored lets go" he sighs " where to miss I can come here and boss poor Will around" gives him a look " I don't boss you around" " what ever sails your ship, and lets you sleep at night" goes out of the cabin with Will.

A.N: Hey I hope you liked it tell me all your notes and stuff I don't mind the hate there actually help-full ;) thank you so much

~Deema.Z


	2. Chapter 2

Goes out of the cabin with Will " So Emily what's on your mind?" asked Will, looks at him from the corner of her eye " nothing why would you ask?" stops cause Will stopped and looks at Will " what?" " Emily please tell me I don't want what happened last time to happen again you already got hurt a lot in the past, don't keep what's going on from the people who care." Said Will

Want's to tell him but knows that the only one who will understand is gone and his grave is far away for her to go to " it's nothing if it's important you would've known first, I promise you that you will be the first person who's breathing to know" feels wills hand holding her hand " is it about Luke ?" asked Will, nods head "ok then I know you don't want to talk about it now but, know that I'm always here even if death takes me." Will tells her Takes her hand from his hand " ok, now what should we do" "ummm how about we go for a swim?" suggests Will grins " I would love to" starts to walk to the lake " are you wearing your swim suit underneath you?" asked Will " have I ever gone out without it?" hears wills chuckle that makes her smile widens " yea your right forgot that you're in love with water " said Will ,punches his arm playfully " at least I'm not in love with myself and guitar and loves Emily p. who is his best friend" smirks at Will " oh you wanna go there fine, at least I'm not in love with Will s. who is my best friend and I'm in love with my piano." Says Will "I so don't love you your Will I would never love you that thought gross's me out" fakes throwing up "oh yea? Denial is the first step and what's wrong with Will?" asked Will " his Will and what lead us to this oh right ,you should say sorry you hurt my swimsuits feelings" Will gives me the look that says ' maybe she's really crazy after all' "what my swimsuit has feelings not like someone" takes of her shoes and socks " whatever you say, sorry swimsuit" laughs "she forgives you" looks at Will " what?" asked Will "nothing" takes shirt off and shorts, sees Will ready to jump " see yea later " jumps a swimmers jump and swims away goes up and sees Will cannon balling in the water when he comes up " you know that your showing off and it hurts my pride that you can do that while I can't" laughs at him " well you are childish so no wonder why you can't even catch me or do a good jump " sees Will swimming closer " ouch that's going to leave a mark " swims away " I know what you're doing it's called cheating so no."

dives in and goes to the bottom of the lake and looks at him from underneath, sees him dive down, smirks at him then counts till 5 then he goes up for air laughs at him, dives up and breaks the surfs " can't breathe under-water huh?" grins " oh shut up not my fault you have the blessing from Poseidon and half of the gods" said Will " ok then I will swim above the surfs so you won't say anything mister. I have to make excuses so a girl want beat me " screams as she Will grabs her waist "you were saying?" asked Will " we didn't start it so no fare " feels him turn her around so now she's facing him 'let's play with him a bit' thinks.

Leans in and sees his eyes sparkle then dives down and goes up but he is a couple of feet away from me, laughs at his expression. "you thought I was going to kiss you, oh my gods that was so funny" sees his face fall and then he swims away. "Hey come on Will I was just kidding with you" grabs his arm" why Em? So you can play with my feelings? I really like you Emily, in fact I've always liked you but when I was going to ask you out Luke already beat me to it, and now I can't because you don't feel the same thing for me." Said Will, looks him in the eye " I'm sorry Will I wish I could change everything, it's just that I'm not ready, I still love Luke he was my first boyfriend I truly loved him and I still do, but I can't forget about him….." will cuts me off " I didn't say forget about him I just want you to give us a try that's it I know how you feel seeing his body there and not being able to say the words you wanted to say cause they were there so you just told him that you forgive him and you love him and you'll miss him, I know you told me" whips the tear " then you know that I can't you know how much I love him I can't Will I'm sorry" swims to the dock and gets up ignoring Will calling her name grabs her stuff and wears her shorts and T-shirt not caring that there getting wet and grabs her shoes and goes to the forest when she's at the forest edge she wears her shoes and runs inside to the only place that she can cry peacefully and she can remember him there.

Wills P.O.V

I shouldn't have said it, I know how much it hurts her to remember but I keep reminding her, stupid. Now I have to find her, grabs his shirt and wears it then puts on his shoes, runs to where he saw her go.

She went into the forest great now how the hades will I find her she knows the forest like the palm of her hand, great just great. I'm such a stupid, non-caring, jerk person now shell never like me, why did I have to make her think about him I was supposed to make her forget that's what best friends do. But now me I'm the worst, now if I was Emily and I was hurt and remembering someone I love where would I be? The place they used to go to, the picnic place, the place they used to stay at of course shed go there.

He runs there when he gets there he sees her there setting crying her heart out holding the locket that Luke gave her. He feels as if half of his heart has been broken, ripped away of the sight of the girl he loves, yes he loves her but she just needs to know he likes her a lot nothing more. She would never love him, he goes there but his feet are noisy then he hears her voice broken "if its you then please leave me alone I don't want anyone to see me like this, broken.

That's when I couldn't take it and went and held her in my arms as she cried in my chest. And that is why my heart broke its because seeing her cry makes peoples heart break and shatter this is why the other half shattered to when she said "Luke don't leave me ,don't let go I love you." So I did what I had to do and said I will never leave you, I'll keep holding you forever, and I love you to."

A.N: Oh poor Will ,don't worry he will be happy pretty soon, I actually cried in this one heartbreaking chapter, thank you for reading , tell me what you think

-Deema.Z


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's P.O.V

I didn't know what happened one minute I'm crying then I'm in these strong arms then I think there Luke's arm so my stupid brain forgets that his gone and I say "Luke don't leave me, don't let go I love you" then the strangest thing happened I get a reply "I will never leave you, I'll keep holding you forever, and I love you to." But is isn't Luke's voice it's a voice I know so my brain doesn't want to do the math and it shuts down and all I'm left to do is cry in these strong arms that make me feel safe.

Will's P.O.V

I cant help but keep telling her soothing words and kissing her forehead and when she does reply she reply's with " I'm sorry Luke" or " I forgive you" or " Luke you'll always be in my heart" and on and on each time she says these my heart puts the pieces together then it breaks it again.

But each time I tell her what I know she wants to hear after an hour of this she's started to sob without talking then there where just tears then next thing I know she's sleeping in my arms so I carry her back to her cabin and open her sheets then I lay her down and then I take off her shoes and tuck her in and I get me a pillow from the bunk next to hers and the sheet and sleep on the floor next to her bed so when she wakes up I'm going to be there with my arms open for her to cry some more if she wants or to just hold her.

So at some point I doze off but, when I wake up cause of the person who's stirring next to me I look and find my arms holding Emily while she's sleeping peacefully I guess she woke up and slept her next to me, so I lay there next to the girl of my dreams watching her as she looks so peacefully I cant remember a time she looked so peaceful.

Emily's P.O.V

So I woke up and found my self in my bed and I heard soft snoring coming from under my bed so I look and find Will sleeping there on the floor next to my bed then I cant help but giggle at him but then all that happened in the forest comes rushing to me so I get out of my bed and grab my pillow and sleep next to Will cause he can make me feel safe and at home so I slept there with Wills arm around me.

I was woken up by the noise of the kids playing outside so when I opened my eyes I was meet with blue ones but I knew they weren't Luke's so I say " Hey Will I'm sorry about what happened today in the forest it just happened" I look down but, I feel him lifting my chin and he says "never apologize for getting all the pain out, I'm glad that it happened or else I wouldn't be here laying next to the girl I like and care about, she wouldn't have been sleeping in my arms and I wouldn't have been holding her now." I feel my cheeks get warm , and then Will laughs at my blush but, my big mouth had to ask " why are you laughing?" he stops laughing and says " your blushing and it looks so cute." Then I realize his laughing at me " he don't laugh at me I can and will kick you out then you won't be able to hold anyone." That's when he behaves " alright I wont laugh at you" I smile at him and say "good" then I set and he gives out a whimper and I laugh at him " why did you just whimper?" that's when he sets down and says " cause im holding you in my arms anymore " he pouts so I laugh and let him put his arms around me.

Will's P.O.V

She let me put my arms around her she might actually want to give us try even if where taking a snails pace, so ask her something cause I got bored looking out the window at the kids who are playing outside " hey Em" and she answers me with a "yea" so I continue "when you where a sleep you said something, and I was wondering what your dream was about" she was blushing more than before now " oh that, I was dreaming about someone" so that got me to give a smirk " and who is that someone" she looked at me and saw the smirk and said " what did you hear me say" I chuckled tell me who that someone is first and ill tell you" she gave a sigh and said " fine I was dreaming about….. you happy now" so that got me to break a grin " yes and what I heard you say was my name twice then after that you said three magic words which made my week" she puts her face in the pillow " I didn't say that out load!" " oh yes you did Em, so you really do like me?" that got me a pillow in my face "yes it doesn't need an Athena kid to figure it out "that made me kiss her cheek " what was that for?" " cause you just admitted you like me."

Then I got and pulled her with me and I wore my shoes and she wore her shoes then hugged her then kissed her cheek and told her " what happened to you never liking me?" then she stodd up and said " what happened to you never liking me? " with a raised eyebrow so I said " that ship sailed a long time ago" and then I pulled her out of the cabin and into the sun " and she said " finally I can see the sun." and so I wanted to joke with her and said " why aren't I the sun you need" so she gave me a look and said "if you where the sun I would've probably be died by now , cause what I know is the sun should be hot so we can tan and live but you aren't" with that started to chase her to get her for it.

A.N: aww why can't we find men like Will ! I wish my husband would be like him, wow 3rd chapter in 5 hours thanks for reading guys, I love you all.

-Deema.Z


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V

So after running around for a while I ran to the strawberry fields and then he caught me, and we fell on the floor laughing together.

We sat there laughing and then we started to talk we both sat and together we made a plus my legs above his and we made a plus (+) without us knowing and we started to talk like we haven't saw each other in years, I was having the time of my life.

But then we hear gasps and someone said there back so we looked up and saw a gathering close by with the howl camp there so we got up and went there once we came close, Clariess came and told us " go Em now" then she turned to Will and said " Code 9" I started to rack my brain for code 9 then I remembered that they kicked me out when they had the meeting , I looked at Will his face was confused at first then it turned to realization and he said " Emily lets go its nothing just a fight you don't want to see " that's when I realized they were lying to me so I did what I would do and ran to see what it is but when I got in the front I couldn't believe my eyes there stood Luke with all of the Demi-gods who died in the war last year with them stood my 2 cousins Percy and Nico.

That's when everyone got quit to see what I would do so I didn't know what I was going to say in till it came out so this is what I said " Clariess you were right I shouldn't have saw this and then I backed away in till I was next to Will and I held his hand and then looked at every one " I'm sorry go back to what you were all doing." Then I let go of Wills hand because I knew he wanted to stay with his siblings who came back and left.

When I was away from everyone I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I cried yes I cried like I never cried before it might be from happiness or sadness or I don't know but yes me Emily Parker sobbed like a 5 year old. I went to the big house cause I knew no one was there cause Sara was there crying with the people who got their siblings back she loved Luke not like the others when I went to the big house I went an sat at the porch tell I heard the horn signaling lunch.

So I got up whipped my tears and went there, when I got in everyone was there then I caught a glance of Chiron he looked like he just cried then I sat at my table and waited to eat and to get over this so I could go fight someone or something, then Chiron got up and called Nico and Percy whom gave me smiles but I just ignored them. So Nico started first " you all know that me and Percy talked to the gods to get them back alive but none of you know how we convinced them its easy you see there's something or someone the gods love more than anything its Emily as you all know Emily saw everyone's death and those sights hunt her in her dreams and she always scream in night and where always there to help her so not even the god of dreams can stop it he tried but he couldn't " then Percy countenid " so we went to the gods but they laughed at us but, once we said Em's name they all listened and so we got them back, but the most person who hunts Emily is Luke so we got him back for you Em." That's when I couldn't take it, so I stood up and said "enough! I didn't ask you for this right when I started to heal you get him back and the wounds open again do you know how long it took me just to heal and for you information today I slept like a normal person you know why? Cause there was someone who made me feel safe it's like the nightmares are afraid of him, but you to have to rowin it!" right now I was in tears , then I heard his voice his amazing voice " Emily tell me you don't love me anymore just tell me that, and I promise I will never bother you again."

I couldn't look at him " I can't answer that" then Percy spoke up " we just wanted to help you ,you helped Nico with Bianca and helped me to so we thought we should repay you" that's when I felt guilty "you were just trying to help its ok thank you" then I sat down and they both said " thank you and went to their tables then I felt someone set down next to me then a strong, safe arm was put around me and I hugged him I couldn't stop myself Will made me feel safe then I let go and looked at the food I had to eat then he held my hand and told me " its ok I'll sleep at your cabin tonight to scare the nightmares " then I giggled and that earned me a grin from him " told you I was strong and scary " looks at him as if to say are you kidding me " oh shut up and eat your food" that's when I couldn't help the big grin " did I hurt the big baby's feelings ?" and I kissed his cheek but he said " hey I'm not a big baby !" "oh right your Will" which made him laugh.

Luke's P.O.V

Ah its good to be alive and eating the camps delisious food but, Why is Emily letting Will hold her hand and put his arm around her? Ok I know what your thinking Luke's jealous I might be. Cause that's my girl over there, with another guy I don't think so and who's that somebody that scares her nightmares ? I used to be the only one who sleepsover yes I'm jealous ok.

Look at him making her smile and laugh; she just kissed his cheek ok that's it! gets up but Sara grabs me and pulls me down not even looking where I'm looking or even looking at me and says " set down Romeo ! You'll make a scene talk to her when she goes out, shell forgive you I know it." Sets down " fine but you'll see what will happen if she doesn't."

Will's P.O.V

I am the luckiest guy ever setting her with the most amazing, gorges girl ever. And she didn't even look at him I could feel him burning howls at my direction, but I knew that he knows she meant me as her healer I really do love her so much. " hello earth to Will" she waves her hand in front of my face so I do what I would do and grab it and kiss , which makes her blush and hit my shoulder , and I can't help but laugh at her.

"Don't laugh you're the reason I blushed now make it stop" I look at her as if she's a kid and we both laugh at her stupidness "how can I make YOUR blushing stop?" "I don't know" then desert pops up on our plates "yum brownies, cookies, ice cream" looks at Emily as she's watching his plate " your so dying early from a heart disease" then I look at her plate " just ice cream? " sees her rolls her eyes at him " yes just ice cream I care about living thank you very much."

"your such a nerd sometimes " pretend his scared by the death glare he got from her " just shut up and eat before I throw this at you" ouch that might hurt " ok ill shut up" pretends he zips his lips and throws it away then he hears Emily say " I wish that was really the key to your mouths zipper" that makes me crake up I'm on the floor in tears, she gives me a look and says " maybe you're crazy after all."

Emily's P.O.V

He lost it I swear his gone nuts, I can't help but laugh at his stupid ness it's like he doesn't have any worry's his an easy going joyfull person and that's what makes me his best friend, " ok stop laughing and get up" hands him her hand to pull him up but then pulls it back he pouts " why wont you help me up?" " because I know what youd do so get up yourself up " he sighs in deafet "fine what ever you want " then he grabs my hand and pulls me down now where both on the floor laughing "you are so dumb sometime " will gets up from standing and pulls me with him.

"come on Em are you done?" nods " yup lets go" so we are walking then I see Sara and Will comeing so I tell Will "you wanna race me to archery?" he grins " your so on" so when we conted to 3 I ran like I was going to die you could litterly see the white lines just like in the movies and cause im so concentrating I can hear my own breathing and my heart bumping fast and my own feet toching the ground it was a nice ryhthem ' bump, ahuh, stomp' but before I knew it I got bumped into someone outside the archery range and im on my butt on the floor .

"owww " rubs head "sorry about that" and then there's a hand there to help her so she gladly takes it "sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going " and then when she's on her feet and looks at who she bumped into she sees those blue eyes she never dreamed of seeing again and then she doesn't know what she's doing she's hugging Luke so tight she thinks he might die or vaporize but his hugging her tightly too as if she might vanish.

Then she heard his voice broken " im sorry I hurt you Emily, I never meant to I swear it on the river Styx…." But I cut him off "shhhsh I know Luke, I know."

Will's P.O.V

I was racing with Em but, she was starting to beat me then the next thing I know I see her bump into Luke and she didn't know so he offers her a hand and she takes it not knowing its him I was going to stop it or yell at her not to but the Stoll's are already covering my mouth and pulling me back but they can't stop my eyes from seeing her look into his eyes then hug him.

I heard my heart crake like it never did, when I fell that what I saw made me empty inside, he had to kiss her and that made my eyes water and when the Stoll's saw me about to cry they let go and said "sorry man we had to do it" I just nodded my head and went to the infirmary maybe healing might help me but, stupid me didn't know that nothing would heal me except her being in love with me and laughing, hugging, kissing me.

A.N: Aww im sorry Will, this is one of the longest chapter so far I putted half of my emotions in this story so please I hope you enjoy it.

And I'd like to thank Skylar for believing in me and encouraging me to put it here thanks Skys love you so much sis. And I would like to say no I don't like hurting Will I WILL MAKE HIM HAPPY! Love you sis Deema (not really my sis.)


	5. Chapter 5

Will's P.O.V

So I was at the infirmary when I heard someone come in so I looked and saw that there was Emily with Amy, Amy is just 10 and she is the daughter of Demeter, and she has a cut on her arm and is about to cry so I rush to her and say what happened and carry her to a bed and start to take out the stuff that I will need.

And she starts telling me what happened "Emily was teaching us how to use our swords and stuff, then jimmy challenged me and once we started he hurt my arm and Emily brought me here." By that time I already sanitized it so she doesn't feel it stinging, now I just started to bandage it up when she asked me "how can u work like this and not hurt people more than they are hurt? It's like you're an angel!" that made me chuckle "You just have to think that if it was you, you wouldn't want anyone to hurt you, as for how I can work like this it's in my blood" her eyes started to sparkle and then she asked me something that I never been asked before "can you show me your blood and give me some of it?" I started to laugh and by that time I was done "some other time Am's now go and take a break and nap for a while" said Emily which made Amy jump up and down and squeal then say "thank you, thank you" and run outside.

That got a giggle out of Emily, so I wanted to laugh but I held it in because I remember being heart broken by the person I love, that's when I heard her voice so silky it might make angels jealous " Will are you feeling ok?, and where did you go I lost you on the run?" I didn't have any control of what I said that moment " oh yeah I was held by your boyfriends brothers so he can help you up and you see his eyes and hug him and then you'd kiss like nothing ever happened!" she looked at me like I was nuts, maybe I am.

" Will is that what's upsetting you?" she stopped leaning on the wall and came to stand in front of me when she tried to touch my cheek I backed away from her touch as if it was poison, that made her face fall I knew I crossed the line now " yes that's what's upsetting me , I've been there all these years and after he hurt you so much you go back to him" that got her pissed " he didn't hurt me ,his death was what hurt me but he never hurt me what so ever!" that's when I turned into a big jerk and an ass and I smirked at her " oh he didn't try to hurt your family? To get rid of them once and for all you included because the last time I checked you're the princes of Olympus!" that's when I got slapped by her " you crossed the line, big time" and she left the infirmary.

Luke's P.O.V

I didn't know shed actually hug me then when I kissed her she kissed back, but I broke Wills heart in return I should probably go and talk to the dude, so I went to the infirmary and found him there looking into space putting an icepack on his cheek so I said " what the hades happened to you man?" he looked up at me and said " your girlfriend." So I started to laugh and he glared at me " sorry dude ,show me your cheek" he lifted the icepack and there was a reddish hand print on his cheek I gasped " dude lets go" I dragged him to my where there was Nico, Percy, Travis, Conner, Grover The howl gang.

So they all asked him "yo dude what happened to you?" he sat down and grumbled Emily while holding the ice pack and then they laughed to and Percy said " you must've pissed her off" and Travis said " show us dude!" so when he took of the ice pack it was turning to a purplish shade of a hand print they all did the " owes" and " ahs " then Conner said " thank gods that wasn't me" and then Grover said " what in the name of Zues did you do man?" and he said " I might've crossed the line with her.

That made me say " oh no wonder, what did you say?" he looked at me "I may have said something about her being the princes of Olympus and stuff" and he got a "don't you know any better" from Nico and a "how long have you known her? You know she hates to be called that or even remember that she is the princes of Olympus!" from me, and he sighed and listened to us ramble on and on like lady's.

Emily's P.O.V

I can't believe that jerk, he is spouse to be my best friend not an ass I can't believe him, Sara is way better than him. Goes to Sara's cabin since she didn't find her in Mitch's ,but she doesn't knock because the cabin is like her own so she goes in and says " Sara where the Hades are you " and is about to go in when she sees the guys playing cards on the floor then she sees Wills face and smirks " did you 5 see Sara " hope that makes him feel un-wanted , Nico answers " she's on a date with Mitchell " I sigh just great " ok thanks " turns to leave but Percy says : " Hey think you can beat one of us ? " that gets me to grin " yea I think I might be able to " I say as I turn around.

So I go and set next to Luke, and he puts and arm around me " she will kick our ass's " that makes me happy that the same old Luke is finally back and I give him a kiss on the cheek, and I started to play me and Percy where tied together but the rest were falling behind and then the game time came and then I pretended I was going to lose which made him so happy but, then I putted my cards down and won.

Then Luke said "told you she would kick our ass's" that made Travis roll his eyes and say "puh lease she only one cause she cheated" I raise an eye-brow "and how may I cheated? Mister. Stoll? " he smirked at me with an evil glint in his eyes but before he can say anything Luke was looking at him in a way that says try it and you're a goner " if you try what I think you'll do ,you will be facing me, got it." That made Travis sighs and defeat and start to give Luke the puppy dog eyes but he just earned a smack at the head from Conner and they started to fight ninja still.

See if you have never seen ninjas fight then you lost half of your life, especially if both of them are making funny ninja noises, which makes all of us start to crake up. I can fee Will looking at me but, I had to make sure so I snuck a peek from the corner of my eye and my feeling where proved right.

Sara's P.O.V

I was on my date with Mitchell and he got us my favorite food: spaghetti and meatballs, with French fries, and for desert BROWNIES, see im obsessed with brownies. So after our nice lunch we walked back to camp hand in hand but, when we got to my cabin we heard ninja voices which I may say sounds stupid and I knew it was Travis and Conner fighting again so I went in and pulled them both apart and asked as calmly as I can " why are you to fighting?" they both started to talk way fast for me to hear so I told them " whatever, both of you are impossible to talk some sense into."

I took of my ballet flats and wore my socks and jumped on my bed that for once didn't have anyone setting on it, so I watched the guys and Emily talk, Emily was setting between Luke's leg and resting her head on his chest with his arms around her, and something caught my eye.

Will keeps looking at Emily, why I don't know but will know later and he has an ice pack on his cheek that I will know now, so I asked him " why do you have an ice pack on your cheek, Will ?" that got everyone laughing , he grumbled and said cause someone slapped me, hard."

"show me, show me NOW!" when he took off the ice pack his cheek has a blackish - purplish hand print "are you sure you were slapped?" he sighs and puts it back on yes im sure" then I look at Emily, "why the Hades would you slap your best friend?" I saw her start to lean away from Luke's chest but, Luke holds her down and whispers something in her ear that im pretty sure was calm down and it seems to have worked cause she relaxes a bit but Conner has to say " easy there, Killer " and she sent him a death glare but Grover said " I'll do it Em " with the said Conner was smacked in the head by Grover.

Conner was rubbing his head when Em said "I have my reasons." I couldn't take it, "and they are?" she takes a deep breath and says "his jerk, who doesn't care about people's feelings and he isn't him any more."

Then Will got so pissed and said " oh im the one who doesn't care about people's feelings? You're the one who doesn't! You think you could just come here and break people's hearts like that? You played with my heart when you knew how much I liked you, sorry cross that I love you Em I didn't tell you so you wouldn't freak out, ok I love you Emily Parker more than anyone or anything in the world. "

Emily's P.O.V

He loves me? Why would he love me im nothing compared to other girls, so I had to do what I did don't judge me for it. "Will, im sorry but that's not how I feel about you….. " but he cuts me of " don't say it we had a chance but I didn't grab it cause im stupid right now you'd be with me and we wouldn't be having this argument. " and he got up and left but before he went out he said something that shattered my heart " I never thought that you would go so low, you're not the person I fell in love with." And with that said he got out of the cabin.

I got up to follow him and apologize to him but when I got out I couldn't do it cause I know he wants some time so I the only thing I can do and that is, going straight to Luke's opened arms for me , and I can't hold back the tears any more, and all that's left for me now is cry in the arms of the boy I always loved and just hope that he will never go again and then he says " I love you remember that now and forever. " and I reply too him " I love you too . " but I couldn't say the words I always tell him when I say I love you.

A.N : hey guys so thank you for the reviews I loved them , I wrote this chapter to someone that has always read my silly short stories or my stories, I know you know who you are, so thank you a lot I love you.

~ Deema. Z


	6. Chapter 6

Zues P.O.V

Why did I have this meeting? Oh right I remember now I forgot because of those to fighting there over a 1000 years old and there still fighting like children and they say im the one who's always fighting.

"Silent!" they all became quite when they heard my voice, "finally we can start now you know why where all here, it's because of Emily…" and then Apollo and Hermes started to fight again, but no one joined again.

"Both of YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Artemis which got everyone quite, you can only hear our breathing, and I knew that my daughter is actually starting to scare them oh how proud I am, but now we have to start let's get this done with it….

Will's P.O.V

I couldn't understand why could she say those things about me when I clearly care about her I never meant to do those stuff it just slipped because I was frustrated, angry , sad , hurt , heartbroken and shattered in peace's. So I went to my cabin and glared at every one I passed, when I got in I slammed the door I think I might've broke it, so be it I thought not caring about the damn door.

Then Ben came over and said: dude what's wrong with you? I just ignored him and one by one my siblings asked me that's when I got tired and started to rib the pages of the book I used to write songs in about how much I loved Emily and then I yelled at them: " Im just stupid its nothing just leave me alone! " then my sister Jasmine who I was closest to, told them all to leave and get up they all abided fast and nicely I guess they didn't want to face my wrath.

And she came over and hugged me I hugged her tightly not wanting to let go cause she's the only one I care and love that I don't want to ever lose and said " is it what we talked about before?" I whispered "yeah" then she rubbed soothing circles in my back, and said "it will be ok, give it time I promise you…

Emily's P.O.V

I knew that right now I am the horrible person, im the one who doesn't care about people's feelings I broke his heart cause I was not thinking about the results I left him when he was there for me when I was at my weakest I can't deny that I have feelings for him and I did back then I even did before Luke came along years ago, now all I can do is cry into Luke's arms but that's not it the fates want me to do something, something that will make my fate the right fate and I know that I am the princess of Olympus and that soon I will be immortal and I will make Sara an minor goddess to cause I can't take this alone.

Καθορίζει το πεπρωμένο σας κάτω από εκείνα που χρειάζεστε νέων ένα." I knew that voice, "Uncle?" I know having a conversation with your mind can look crazy but that's my life, "what do you mean by your destiny lays beneath the ones you need young one?" he said "yes it is me, you will find out and I know that you understand perfectly what I said to you." "but Uncle Poseidon you can't expect me to do what you said it is something impossible I only have 3 weeks till im 16 and then I'll be immortal and I will have to be the princess of Olympus which you all now I don't want to be."

" yes dear I know but trust me you will love it, we just want to know what's the reason that makes you not want to be the princess of Olympus?" he asked, " its cause I won't be with them anymore I won't be able to see Nico or Percy or Annabeth or Sara or Mitchell or Katie or Travis and Conner or Jasmine or Lee or Charlie B. or selina or…." He finshed my sentence for me " Luke and Will, you will see them I promise you this you can even live at camp half blood don't worry about that, I gotta go im needed at this meeting that's so boring….!" "bye Uncle see you real soon" "bye my beloved."

I stoped crying a long time ago and just stood there in Lukes arms I lefted my head to look at him, and he whipped the remaing of my tears and kissed my forhead " go with the guys ill go with Katie I promised her id let her show me whats the things that need fixing around camp." " alright but if you need me im here ok?" I nodded my head and let go of him and kissed his cheek and whatched him run into the woods after the guys and I headed to the Apollo cabin, I need to make it up to him I look at my watch I have 3 hours till dinner and an hour till me and Katie would see what needs fixing here at camp.

So when I get there i see all of the cabin outside and some of them are close by and some are on the lawn of the Demeter cabin, " why are you guys here?" I asked then Justin answered me and said "we were kicked out of our cabin cause Will just lost it and we didn't want to be there when he's angry…" but I walked to the cabin door "if I were you I wouldn't go there" I turned and said " that's why im Emily I don't listen to what people say." And I go to the door and knock on it but I hear jasmines voice saying " is it important guys?" so I opened the door and I saw the cabin a mess, papers there and here , pillows everywhere, cloths on the floor like always but, there where open notebooks on the cabins wooden floor left from the people who lived in the cabin, they must've left in a hurry I thought.

But, what caught my eye was jasmine holding Will , I sure did hurt him, I nodded to her and she nodded to me to come forward, so I came over and I put my hand on Wills shoulder and he immediately turned cause he recognized my touch and I hugged him, " im sorry for acting like that Will, im sorry I hurt you so much, im sorry im so heartless im so sorry no words can tell you how much sorry I am to everything I ever did to you." And he hugged me and said "I forgive you Emily I can never see you hurt cause it hurts me too " and then he backed away " im sorry im not the kind of guy who could steal you off your feet and take you out of the other guys arms like Luke, im sorry im not perfect , the only thing I'd ever be to you is another guy who feel for you or another person who trys to make you notice them, but I made you notice me and I became your friend and then we became best friends and then I feel in love with you even more."

I was shocked but he was still continuing what he was saying " I love you Emily Parker more than anything and I am just one of those stupid guys who didn't know that girls like you never stay single for long and I got proved right it just been 1 year and I was so close but, he just came and you ran to his arms when it was supposed to be me that you feel in love with me who you where supposed to cry in his arms today not his arms, I know I sound jalousie but, I lost years and now I came close but I didn't succeed."

"Will im sorry my heart cant love more than one it has one place and that place is for Luke and not you or any person." He just looks at me as if I am stupid for saying that " Will…. Wait I didn't mean it like that Will don't go come on don't do this." But it was late he got out of the cabin and I turned to jasmine " Here you go Em this is the notebook he wrigits song which he thought he ripped to peace's but that was one I made so he thinks its his" she hands me the notebook and I took it, and left the cabin with him and went inside the woods and went to the small pound and sat under one of the trees and looked at the book.

Its cover was baby blue and on the front cover was written in a nice hand writing Will Solace in gold , when I opened the first page I found a page full of writings and drawings like : This notebook your about to open has poison in it be careful and run to the infirmary were I might be so I can give you a cure. that got me laughing, or a drawing of a sun which is so amazing how can he draw so wow is a mystery to me and a copple of hearts that have my letter in it but those letters ar written in an erasable pen.

So I opened the first page of the songs and found an amazing one that made me smile, here it goes .

A.N: Sorry guys I had to end it like this since my laptops screen shuted down and im doing this A.N with out knowing hjow the result will end sorry.i love you all and my renad and 9ara the most review


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER: 7**

Emily's P.O.V

So I opened the first page of the songs and found an amazing one that made me smile. Here's how it goes: she's so gorgeous in her blue sundress, the way her hair flies gets me so star struck, she makes my heart pound like there's not tomorrow, why does she do that to my heart?

Or some funny haikus or some sketches of a lake and breath taking picture of me. I know that I must have meant everything to him and I hurt him so much and I didn't care cuz I'm a complete jerk and I hate myself for it…..

Luke's P.O.V

My girl's hurt and I can't do anything , Will's my friend and he's hurt, I can't stand that both of them are hurt. I can't help them. Unless I let go of Emily, which I won't do I just got her back I can't lose her. I just got her back and I won't let go, but that's what I have to do, which is impossible because I love her so much, more than anything in the world compared together, she's my first love

Nico's P.O.V

Emily is hurt and so is Will , why? If she picks Will , Luke is gonna get hurt! So what to do….

**A.N : Sorry its short I'll do the next one soon , thank you for the reviews guys . I'd like to thank my beta (Chippy21) I LOVE YOU**

**~ Deema.Z **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys so for the long wait I'm doing my chapters on my little brothers laptop I had to give him 50 in cash just so i can use it for an hour and id like to thank all of you who reviewed and this chapter is kinda a big frustrate i think you guys will hate it and love it at the same time with out any more long AN's i give you the story...**

Will's P.O.V

That's it, she picked him not me if she picked me why isn't she her now i gotta go and tell her that we should go back to just being best friends its better that way, imp in the middle of the woods so why did i just hear laughing ? It is a girl's laugh to. Why would any girl be laughing in the woods? she must be with some people or something cause no girl would come alone in the woods except the Ares cabin but, that isn't there laughter and anyone else is just afraid to come alone but Emily would come here alone all the time but that's the difference Emily isn't scared of any thing but, Spiders don't tell her i told you that so i better go check it out.

So as im going there i see that's the spot where Emily loves to go to, then i see her there and she's smiling then suddenly she frowns, and i realize that she's holding my song book and she's reading it and then i know that's the only reason she was laughing and smiling but then she's frowning right now. So I get closer, I see the sketch I did of her, and I wonder why she is frowning because if I may say it looks amazing wait, she is amazing.

So i have to ask her "i hope it isn't about you thinking im a stalker for sketching you cause the sketch is pretty good and i don't think your frowning about that..." then she looks up at me "I didn't know that you'd be here, im so sorry i hurt you Will im the complete jerk not you"

However, i could not let her take the blame "i hurt you too and became a huge jerk so that makes us both jerks, so how about us jerks forgive and forget?'

Then she smiled and got up and went in my arms and said "of course us jerks have to stick together" then I raped my arms around her glad that she's back in my arms again where she belongs safe and sound.

Emily's P.O.V

Were best friends again yet, and now were walking back to camp when we get there we see that everyone's doing what they usually do so I run to the strawberry fields. "Let's finish what we were doing before" I suggest. And were both setting and talking and laughing like nothing ever happen that's us you wouldn't know we acutely go in a fight unless you saw it.

-Later-

"ok you told Conner you were just dancing ?" I asked him after he told me what happened with him being dared to dance on the roof of the Hermes cabin.

"he just looked at me then went back to sleep then I ran for it before he would release anything" he said, and I burst out laughing, I finally stopped laughing to say

"Poor you, I was dared by Travis to call Chiron a half man and half horsey which got me into the infirmary for a week Travis has the weirdest dares ever."

Then he asked me something I never think id actually remember cause its berried somewhere in my brain. "Em you remember when we were 13 and we had swords class and you became friends with Clarisse, and when you finished hugging her you asked me, did I just become friends with her ? " I smiled cause those are the good memories "of course I do, it was the day I beat you at archery twice " I reply " yeah cause you cheated by making me lose focuse " he said " im not the one who lost focuse , who loses there focuse when they get kissed on the cheek by a girl." Then we saw Percy coming with Annabeth holding his hand and Percy said " Hey you too, Em Chiron wants you to show a new camper around and would it kill you to wear a dress?" I looked down at what I was wearing I was wearing golden shorts and a black t-shirt with a cartoon sun and it said I meet the sun and his annoying with my black and golden striped converse "what's wrong with my cloths?" I asked "nothing its just would it kill you?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "yes it can kill me !" then he went into his over-protective cousin/big brother mood "I don't like it those shorts makes all the guys check you out and isn't it enough that they flirt with you every time?" I look at him with a glare " you think I don't know that? Whose the new kid?" he glared back at me "a new girl, blonde, blue eyes, Aphrodite kid….. why am I telling you this get your butt up and go and see for your self" I groaned "another Aph kid? I hope m ears live this time!" I got up and walked to the big house and saw a blonde with the same Aph looks and stuff and then I sighed praying to my dad that id have a normal one not like them.

"Hey Chiron you wanted me to show some new kid around?' he smiled at me " yes my dear this is she's an Aphrodite kid please show her around and be nice and don't kill her or anything" I giggle at him he can never stop being like a father to me " I make no promises" I turn to her "hi im Emily " she looked at me and smiled " so you're the one every guy I passed was talking about im Clare"

**AN: hey guys so sorry its short but my brother wanted his laptop back and I gotta give it to him so I might finish the next one soon! I love you all for baring with me please review I feel like a poor person begging I want to know people read this not just my crazy friends whom I love thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ok so i know my brother just left and im gonna write this for an hour so lets begin i love you all and thanks for the great help!**

Emily's P.O.V

She seems nice enough but, when she said the guys where talking about me she didn't seem jealous good i hate jealous Aphrodite girls there so agh. "nice to meet you Claire so you want to go and see camp half-blood?" i asked her, Chiron smiled at me since he saw that i liked her." Id love to see camp " and i walked her out of the big house and to the cabins " this is Zues's cabin where i live and this ones Hera's cabin its empty but sometimes i sleep here and this is Poseidon's cabin Percy is the cabin leader his the only one there so you get the point..." i showed her the cabins and i took her to the arena where Percy, Nico, Luke, Will, the Stolls and Grover were setting and talking and she gasped and said " who are those guys?" i sighed and answered her

"the one with black hair and sea-green eyes is Percy his Poseidon's kid, the one with all black and black hair is Nico Hades's kid, the one who's blonde and has a sun kissed skin is will his Apollo's kid, those to who look alike are Conner and Travis Stoll but we call them the Stolls there not twins Travis is older than Conner there Hermes's kids, and the one who has horns and goat legs is Grover you know what he is, and the last one with blonde hair blue eyes is Luke his Hermes's kid." She smiled and said " there looking at you that Apollo kid and Luke" should i tell her Luke's my boyfriend? No i still don't know if he is or not "ohhh there my best friends there both cool" i smile at them then show her around camp and i take her to the Aphrodite cabin, i don't knock cause lets face it im Emily i do that all the time so i yell at them so they can hear me " YOO! CUPCAKES THIS IS CLAIRE SHES YOUR NEW SISTER and be nice and give her cloths and you guys know the drill!" then Kevin comes and he kiss's my hand and smiles at me, i roll my eyes at him.

"hey Kevin how are you?" he grins and pulls me down and sets next to me while Drew runs over "im fine how are you?" i look at him "if Drew gives me a make over i wont be fine " i warn him and he chuckles then Drew squeals " Emily your here come on im giving you a make over !" i smile at her Drew is nice when she likes you so im glade, i ground "but i don't want to" she threatens me "if you don't i will charm speak you" i look at her and snap " fine"

-Later-

Please for the love of Hermes I don't look like they uselly make me look "Walla! perfect come on and see for your self" said Drew and she pulled me up and took me to a hug mirror I looked at my self not bad she didn't do it like she would do Im wearing a light blue dress with white flowers on it and blue ballet flats with white dots on them and my hair had been straitened but it still has its curls from the end and no make up" thanks Drew at least I look like my self not some slut or something and no make up" she smiled at me "you have a natural beauty any way , your gonna blow your crushers and the boys away " I giggle "Percy might kill one of them soon there so getting under his skin come on its lunch time " I grab her hand and leave the make over room and the cabin gasps and start to say how beautiful I look and stuff and I thanked them and then I went with them to dinner with Drew in the lead and im next to here since im the only one in my cabin.

When we get there the dinning area is full and me and the Aphrodite cabin are the last there, everyone looked up and looked at me and I started cursing Aph under my breath then Drew told them " Hey everyone we made Emily do a makeover doesn't she look Fab? I know right so guys close your mouths and hands to your self's and please get under Percy's skin I like to see him pissed off ok back to what you were all doing" I go too grab me a plate with Claire and then she said "hey you know that Hermes kid Luke we saw before his your best friend right?" I nod " yeah what about him?" she blushed, why would she blush? "well, I kinda like him a lot I talked to him when you were doing your makeover we had a nice chat and didn't he know he flirted back with me?" wait she likes my boyfriend? "oh ok" and she went with her cabin leaving me frozen there.

Ok Emily its just a crush lots of girl like him, but none ever told me they did right? So why didn't I punch her or something? And he flirted back!, I went and sat down with only 3 strawberries on my plate and I started to think when I saw Luke get up and come over I ignored him when he said " hey what's wrong you aren't eating? Is something wrong" I look at him "oh I don't know why don't you just go and flirt with another girl!" he looked shocked "what do you mean?" I looked at him " I know you flirted with Claire " I tried to get up but he held me down " Emily please wait I just flirted back ok every guy flirts with you and I don't say anything" I look at him " so now its my fault?" I asked I was getting angry "no I didn't mean it like that" he said "oh what did you mean that every guy flirts with me I don't flirt back but when a girl flirts with my boyfriend I get pissed of ? " he nodded his head "yeah I don't get angry when they flirt with you but since one girl flirted and I flirted back it's a problem you get asked out a hundred times a day , when they only want to hook up with you " I slapped him and got up and said "you know what go flirt with her cause were DONE! " I stormed away and I knew everyone heard us and every guy knew im single so that means they will think they have a chance, I went to the lake and sat on the bench.

Then I felt him coming and I said " Luke leave me alone I don't want to talk to you or see you so just go" and he sat down "I wont go I wont leave you, I love you not her I love you and no one else I adore you I love the way you fit in my arms the way you laugh the way your eyes sparkle when you just finished a prank I love you Emily parker yes I want you to know that you are not the goddess the 13th Olympian you're my goddess your mine ok I want you and only you." I looked up at him and smiled , he smiled and pulled me on his lap and kissed me.

Little did I know that Will was behind us and he listened to every word and knew that he had no chance cause our love for each other is so huge.

Will's P.O.V

I have no chance there just like Romeo and Juliet there love is un-dyeing I should just stop my self from this torture, so I walked away but in till I bumped into someone and I feel on top of that person I knew from the small frame it was a girl.

"sorry…sorry" I looked and saw Lilly a Demeter kid who is my age I remember how nice, sweet, pretty, funny a good archer she is. "its ok I wasn't seeing where I was going to… so um Will would you like get up as much as id love to stay like this forever but if any of my brothers saw us im sure they'd kill you"

I chuckle and get up and pull her with me but I pull her to hard and there's no space between us and there's only a space between our faces, she blushes and backs away " well it was nice bumping into you Will " and she runs to the dinning area I smile and remember that it would be nice to just date someone for a while just to get my mind away from Emily, I sighed and headed back to the dinning area.

I went and sat down once I did Jasmine was all over me with questions "so what happened you went and talked to her or did he go there ?" I shake my head "he got there first and there back together, she sighs and gives me a one arm hug "better luck next time big bro".

Nico's P.O.V

"hey Percy lets go check on our cousin " he and Percy went out and went to the lake when they went there they saw Emily on Luke's lap and they were making out the protective cousin's in them came out.

"what do you think you to are doing?" asked Percy, they both broke away fast and Emily blushed and got up and sat on the bench "nothing" she said "that doesn't look like nothing you know your still our little cousin, how'd you like it if you saw your little cousin making out?" they stood up and held hands "like you too don't make out with your girlfriends all the time" she said " well maybe Perce but not me I don't have a girlfriend " she smirked " oh right you just make out with any girl you like" and they all laughed at me " hey im don't make fun of me at least im hot " I protested "yeah as hot as a corpse can be " she said and I gave her my best you-better-run-before-i-come-after-you-look and she got it and ran.

**AN: thanks guys 2 chapters in one day my exams are almost done so just till Sunday and once Sunday comes im a free women! I love you all**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews they made my day, you are so great and I love you all, and please review I adore them.**

Luke's P.O.V

Me and Percy chuckled at Nico who chased after Emily and lets face it Emily was faster, then we heard that shriek a thrilling scream cut throw the day I knew it was Emily's and it wasn't any fun scream it was a scream signaling camp that there is danger. Without any more time me and Percy ran to were we heard the scream come from and the rest of the camp was right on our tail.

And that's when we saw her with a sword on her neck held by a guy he was muscular and he had silver eyes and brown hair and he looked like a god he had an aura of a god he looked about 18-19 years old.

and Will had the archers in lead holding his bow and arrow too, and Clarisse was leading half of the sword men and her cabin behind her and the rest of the sword men behind me since ill lead them,

then he whispers something in her ear and the color in her face drained away.

"Clarisse don't just wait, stand guard nothing else" and Clarisse listened and stood guard cause she doesn't want Emily to get hurt she's her friend

and then she looked at Will and the archers and said "don't shoot !",Will looked at her and his bow was aimed at the man and he said "he will kill you no way!" she gave him her best glare she can master in her situation and he gave a order to the archers to hold guard then she looked at me.

"Luke stand down" but she saw the look on my face and she yelled "NOW!" cause the guy was holding a sword to her neck and he held it tight and the blood started to flow, her golden blood the blood of the gods my eyes saw red. "let go of her!" he laughed a dark laugh and then looked at me with fixed eyes and tightened his grip on her waist and smirked when he saw the anger in my eyes. "so you're the boyfriend? Luke son of Hermes" he mused over my name. I nodded "yes, now let go of her!" he chuckled and his chuckle was evil so was his voice deep and you can since the evil in it

.

"why would I let go of a pretty girl like her?" he started to play with her dress and Emily saw the frustrate in his eyes and she hissed and said "James stop it ! and let me go you're hurting me!" he whispered something in her ear she got an annoyed look on her face "no now let go before he comes down from Olympus and kills you with his lightning " he just smirked and replied to her "no he wont do anything you see no one came they don't know and my sister sent me to tell you that your curse wont be removed she wanted to do the job her self but I said id do it I could not pass an opportunity to see a beautiful girl like you"

she looked shocked.

But the curse said that today after 17 years the curse would be done it would be gone it was only temporally" he said one more thing "not really lovely I hope I get the chance to see you to" and he vanished at Emily dropped to her knees and gasps then there's a huge zap and the gods appeared and lady Artemis ran to her with Apollo they were the first there and I ran there too I got there and they were crouched next to her and she was gasping for breath and Apollo was chanting a Greek lullaby and it healed the cut on her neck.

I touched her cheek and raised her face to meet mine she was crying and I scoped her up and laid her in my arms and let her hide her face in the crock of my neck so no one could see her crying I started to say soothing words in her ear and then Chiron said "Luke get her to the meeting room all cabin consolers to the meeting room now the rest of you back to your activities", and I scoped her up and walked to the big house with Artemis rubbing her back and she was holding my shirt to her I knew she was hurt, broken and in pain so I started to whisper to her "Emily its ok I wont let him hurt you again, he wont lay a hand on you again I wont let that happen I love you too much to stand in seeing you in pain or sadness"

She snuggled closer to my chest and I sensed her relax so I bent down and whispered again "that's my brave girl!" and I saw her smile a small smile that you wouldn't think was there but, me being me I could see it easily and she peeked at me from her long eye-lashes .

I looked eyes with her knowing that nothing can ever be this fragile and brave at the same time and if you find someone as beautiful as her Id give you 100,000 Drachmas Emily isn't worth that Emily's worth more maybe infinity of Drachmas and I just needed to know her curse which surprisingly I didn't know about I hope it isn't something serious that might get her hurt or something similar to it,

Now I got to the big house and when I was about to go down to our 'Meetings Room' which is just a basement with a ping-pong table with chairs around it, Emily said

"Luke can you put me down now? I want to walk down there" I nodded and putted her down gently and left my arm around her waist to steady her but she said "im ok really" and she kissed me slowly but I still could since the fireworks and when we went down the stairs and inside everyone was there and so where the gods, this dose not look good.

And then Zues came over and said to his daughter "Pumpkin…. You should probably tell them about you know… you're curse" she gave him a im-not-so-sure look and he said "don't worry they wont judge you it isn't your fault" she nodded and he went and sat down on the chairs that were made for them and I sat down but Emily sat down but not next to me like always she pushed her chair a few feet away I didn't say anything but I knew people could see the hurt on my face.

And then Chiron started "ok my dear would you like to start and tell us all the story of your curse?" she nodded and looked at Apollo and he smiled to her as if to say im here for you go on and she nodded and closed her eyes and sighed and started her story about her curse.

"I got my curse when I was 8 me and Apollo were at Olympus and we were playing in one of the meadows which was my favorite place to go then 2 people came in when we were both watching the clouds, and I remember I found my very first butterfly cloud and I started to show Apollo and he got that lost sad face he does when loses I was so happy in till to people one was a girl with brown hair and silver eyes and the other one was a boy and he was James the girl started to talk her name is Rowena she said shed like to know my secret I didn't have any secrets back then so I asked her what did she mean which secret, and she said the secret that get all the boys falling for me and the secret to my beauty, me being the eight year old I am started to laugh cause I couldn't even think about boys like that and I sure didn't see my self beautiful and I told her there's no secret that im just a demi-god and that there are no boys falling for me or is there a beauty that I have, she got pissed of and said that I was lying and she said since Im only keeping this to my self she cursed me…" she stopped to catch her breath and whip the tears away and she swallowed and continued.

"the curse your all wondering about is the most horrible curse ever the curse is making anyone I love so much die either slowly or fast or painfully or the person dies without feeling a thing by my simple touch but sometimes it takes time sometimes not maybe years but sometimes days just like how I killed …. Mom" everyone gasped expect the gods and Apollo "yes Im the reason she died I killed my mom who isn't my real mom but she is one to me" she opened her eyes and you could see the tears in her eyes and she wasn't holding them back anymore. "that's why Im afraid of loving someone im afraid of love its cause I fear losing the ones I love", I was looking at her I didn't care if I died from her touch I touched her cheek and she jerked back, and I knew my face couldn't hide the pain, hurt and worry any more cause that's my girlfriend the love of my life.

"Luke don't I lost you once and im pretty sure it was cause of me I cant lose you again im sorry" that's when I knew my heart got broken and I came to a realization "your not leaving me are you?" she nodded "Emily I cant leave without you id rather die" she looked at she looked at me "that's what's going to happen to you Luke I cant live with that guilt I lived with it when mom died but do you know how hard it is, your better off with someone else…. Im not good for you Luke" i felt my eyes start to water no I cant lose her, no not again. "your right your not good for me your perfect for me im better off with you no one will make me happy not the way you make me feel, you have my heart in your hands don't crush it please I cant lose you I came back for you don't do it I don't care at least im gonna die loving you", I went and grabbed her hand and she gasped and her lip started to tremble "Luke back away I can see how sick you are Luke get the Hades away don't touch me im gonna kill you please I cant stand the pain id be in if I knew I was the reason you died again."

Apollo stood up and pushed me away gently and said " Luke don't do it she made up her mind and this maybe the last time you see her she needs to go away so you guys can heal back then she'll come back I swear she will ill force her too" I nod and look at her and she comes running and hugs me and she says "I gotta let go so you don't get sick much more" when she broke away from our embrace I capture my lips with her and I saver it, it might be the last time I kiss her and I can feel the butterflies like the first time we ever kissed and I can feel the fireworks too I smile and break away but that smile vanishes when we remember that this is actually goodbye , I look her deep in the eyes " I love you princess you got that never forget that" then I bend down and whisper in her ear the way I always do just to tease her.

"your mine and only mine so if those guys try to flirt just punch them and remember me make me proud and be safe cause I don't want to see my goddess get hurt" she smiles at me and I smile back and she says "always, and I will and ill always remember you and make you proud once you see what I do to them and id be safe " then she whispers in my ear so no one hears "I wouldn't like to see my prince get hurt when I come back too" and then she kiss's me one last time and a kiss on the cheek and I kiss her nose the way she loves and then she says those most painful, heartbreaking and crushing two words ever "Good bye…. I love you Luke" and she teleports with the gods but we close our eyes cause of the gods true form and in a flash of light and a ZAP the gods have left with my love, my goddess, my Emily, my everything.

Emily's P.O.V

I said good bye to him and left, Apollo held my hand to sooth me and said " im taking her to her castle ill be staying there with her", the gods nodded and he took me there once I knew I was safe in my own sweet, warm, cozy, loving and safe house and cried I dropped to my knees and cried and Apollo sat next to me and let me cry on his shirt and ruining it with the small salt-water droplets.

"she promised shed take it once im 17 and this day came and she said so I got back with him cause I thought shed do it and now his gone he isn't there for me and I broke his heart" I said , Apollo carried me and let my legs rap around his waste and I cried into his chest and I sat there crying and Apollo saying "she's a huge Ass but I know who could help us" I looked up "really?" he nodded then said "come in now" and then James came in.

I immediately got up and grabbed my sword but, Apollo grabbed me by my waist and said "wooh easy there babe" and I said "let me at him let me get my frustration out on him " he grinned his Apollo grin and said "no can do his here to help you now shut up and see for your self and put that damn sword down" I sighed in defeat and put it away then James starts to talk "I have a cure for your curse but you need to keep it on for a few days then you can go back to camp" he shows me a silver bracelet with a small star on it "and you cant take It off for the magic to work I mean ever" I smile and he grabs my arm and puts it on my wrist and then h smiles and looks down to meets my eyes and kiss my hand and says "always a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl" and with a flash he left and I turned and saw Apollo in the kitchen I ran over there and tackled him then he laughed with me and stood up and pulled me with him and I hugged him.

"thank you, thank you, thank you so so so so much , have I ever told you how much I love you?" he chuckles "no you always say how annoying I am and how stupid I am and how much you hate me " he said , "then in that case I love you so much thank you so much, now im hungry go make us some of your yummy tacos" and he laughs and puts an arm around my shoulder and walks us to the kitchen "can I deny snything to that face?" I smile puppy dog faces always work "no you cant no shut up sunny boy and do me something to eat im starving I didn't eat lunch since you know what happened" he gave me his glare for saying sunny boy and I laughed at him… good times.

**AN: hey guys so I did this early but im waiting for my mom to go she thinks im studying so this chapter is kinda stupid and lame I know so review guys please and next chapter for my beta for not knowing who Nico is she thought he was Grover this is how it went she said were under attack by aliens so I said tell them Nico's on his way and she said why'd they be scared of a goat and I was so pissed I said Nico is the son of Hades and Grover is the Styr gods some of my friends don't read PJO so any way she's coming into the next chapter or something just to have her get tortured and she's donna be different I wrote m will already ok I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys so I got to the 10th chapter to who ever is wondering my story might get to 20 or more chapters so don't get worried the story wont end fast and I was wondering if you guys liked it so far and think I should add some stuff your ideas are great btw so id LOVE it if you guys help me.**

Emily's P.O.V

So me and Apollo ate Tacos and then watched TV and slept watching TV each one of us on there own couch, so today Apollo said "Emily get your cloths we are going out " I looked at him while eating my cereal "where are we going to ?" he grinned "first were going to the beach then were going swimming then were gonna go shop for cloths for me and you then the movies!" he said like a five year old , I laughed and said "fine sun shine".

I got up and packed my towel and cloths and wore my swim suite then wore my cloths on top and went down and saw Apollo already finished and waiting for me he grinned when he saw me and we went to his sun chariot which was in its red Ferrari convertible form and we got in and he flew and he got us to LA and he started to drive and of course we got there fast and when we got there we went to the beach and we started to walk around and he flirted with girls while I tried to ignore the guys then he said "hey Emily want to go and grab ice cream?" I nodded my head "sure Ap lets go" and I got envy glares from Apollo's fan girls which got me smirking jezz these girls should know that this goof ball is my best friend.

Once we were out of ear shoot he looked at me "so which way should we go?" I looked at him and said "lets go to the pool we went to the last time we came here" and just to tease him "it had pretty cute boys" he chuckled "Arty will kill me if she knows how I changed you".

We walked there it isn't far just 3 blocks away, when we got there I told Apollo im gonna go change, this pool is a schools pool but its open for people like us of course I have a pass so we got in, I changed into my black one strap dress with the waist sides showing my skin and I wore my towel and grabbed my bag and got out and saw Apollo changed and of course the girls were al ready all over him.

He saw me and mouthed helped I grinned and putted my bag next to his and took of my towel and went over there and said "hey babe you ready to swim?" yup that's how we save each other we act as if we are dating which is gross, he looked at me and sent me one of his smile that makes the girls swoon over but not me.

"yup come on lets go" he winked to a couple of girls and went with me and then he said "why don't we go and swim a kiss might make them believe too" I blushed and went to the ladder and then I pretended I was gonna kiss him then ran up the ladder and he ran up the ladder after me and then I started jumping on the bored when I saw him coming up I waved then jumped and did a back flip then dived in when I got out I saw 4 guys coming in they were wearing uniforms they must study here I guess.

I got out of the water and saw one I knew, Nico. He saw me and grinned and I got up and went there he hugged me even thought I was wet "I missed you dummy" I said and he chuckled and Apollo came over "hey Nico" and I broke away so they can fist bump each other. Then I saw his friends they were 3 and 4 with Nico one of them had brown eyes and reddish hair, the other had brown hair and dark blue eyes, the last one had light brown hair and green eyes and the last one caught my eye.

They all smiled at me and Nico just remembered to introduce us "guys this is Apollo and this is Emily" I said my hi and Apollo did his "sup how you doing thing", then he introduced them to us the reddish haired guy is called mike the one with brown hair and dark blue eyes john the one with green eyes and brown hair is called Alex.

They all shook our hands but Alex hand was in mine the longest and when he let go he smiled and said "always an honor to meet Nico's pretty friends" I smiled and said "thank you" then Nico looked between me and Apollo and I blurted out "no way, gross Di Angelo no im not dating him !" he smirked and mike looked at me and said "how did you know he was gonna ask that?" I grinned my knowing grin "ask him, his the one who calls me a mind reader, ill see you guys later me and Apollo have unfinished things to do".

John looked at me and said "ohhh you mean when you pretended you were gonna kiss him then you ran up the ladder and jumped" I nodded and said "yup that's the thing" and Apollo grinned evilly and ran after me I ran to the edge of the pool and turned around to look at him then grinned and did a back flip and dived in and swam away while he was following me but of course he caught me. And then I saw Nico and his friends with a couple of girls and around them I got up and rapped a towel around me and saw Apollo checking a couple of girls so I did what a friend does "go Apollo im just gonna check my text's and my phone calls and take care of my stuff, go" he grinned at me and kissed my cheek " you're the best" I smiled and said "I know" and he left I sat down on one of the beach chairs and took out my I phone and blackberry I checked my texts just one from Sara saying she's bored and one from Luke saying he misses me and he loves me.

I smiled at that one and opened my I phone and started to see my newest update from uncle Hermes then there's a shadow covering me I look up and see Alex.

He looked at me and smiled at me and said "why are you all alone where's your boyfriend Apollo?" I ground "his not my boyfriend his my best friend" he blushed and sat down on the other chair next to mine and said "ohhh" I just noticed his shirtless I guess they came here to swim and show off, Emily don't look at his body don't look I started to talk to my brain and it listened. I saw him looking at me "what?" he just shook his head "nothing, cant I look at a girl for no reason?" he smirked I rolled my eyes "no one looks at someone for no reason" I replied

Then he sighed and a bunch of guys came over and flirted with me I didn't flirt back I just said I wasn't interesting but I swear that Alex had jealousy on his face and in his eyes, and when he heard me saying I wasn't interested he grinned and the boys left and I felt much better, gods I don't like it when they flirt and don't give up. I looked at Alex who was grinning "why are you smiling?" he just chuckled "your friends must have to fight them off of you!" I just shook my head smiling "you have no idea", and then I looked at him "why aren't you with Nico and the guys?" he just gave me a sad smile "umm I don't like any of those girls I already like someone else and I don't think she actually likes me" I looked at him and told him "come on tell me about her" I sat next to him and nudged his shoulder, I don't know him but im already asking him to tell me about the girl he likes "I just got dumped 2 months ago and I really liked her but she cheated which hurt me and I never liked anyone else but I do like someone now."

I nodded my head, he had a demi-god aura in him so I knew Nico was keeping an eye on him , then Apollo came and said "you ready to go and see a movie?" I grinned "you bit I do !" and I got up and went into the bathroom and changed I wore my black T-shirt with a white logo on it saying : Drama queen, you've been WAREND! , and my purple shorts and black flip flops and left my hair down and got out seeing Apollo in his Ray-ban sunglasses and khaki shorts and white T-shirt and flip flops too.

And I wore my black from the front and purple from the side Ray-ban glasses and went through the circle of girls and Nico saw me he stood up and hugged me and I whispered in his ear "Alex a demi-god and your watching him?" he let go and nodded and then I said bye to the guys and shook there hands when I shook Alex hand he pulled me and hugged me and I hugged him back I gotta admit his hugs where nice, safe and cozy but I had to let go and told them" ill see you guys later" and I got glares envy ones from the girls, me and Apollo leave and go to the movie theater.

We watched The Hunger games and I gotta admit I cried when I saw Rue die, Apollo pretended it didn't affect him but it did then after the movie we went shopping and once we finished we went to grab something to eat we went to a MacDonald's and we saw Nico and his friends and Apollo said "Em im inviting them to eat with us" I nodded and said under my breath "gods may Artemis be with me".

They came and sat with us of course it's a tradition with me and Apollo to have nine pieces chicken nuggets, we ordered that while the guys ordered there of course Apollo wouldn't let me pay his so annoying some times. And who now im here with the guys waiting for our order im on the counter while im hearing them talking I couldn't stop laughing at them when they were talking in a British accent which I can do but wouldn't do I wont speak in an accent in front of them only Nico and Ap know I can since there the only people in the group who are friends with me for years.

And when the order was done the guy on the counter just had to flirt with me gods boys are so annoying , so I carried the fries while the guys carried the food they ordered and I sat down and they sat down you wouldn't believe the amount of food these guys eat Apollo had 1 big Mac and 9 pieces chicken nuggets while Nico had 1 Mac chicken and 4 double cheese burgers and mike had 2 chicken burgers and 1 big tasty and 2 cheese burgers, and john had 6 cheese burgers and 3 large fries and Alex got him self one large fries and a big Mac and a cheese burger.

I was sure that my eyes were going to pop out soon " you guys aren't seriously eating that ?" they just chuckled then Apollo looked at me "we still did our tradition right?" I nodded our tradition has been there since I was 5 and I count on it being there when im a million years old.

Alex keeps looking at me and I realize why when I see Goosebumps on my skin that's showing, I forgot my jacket in one of the shopping bags when we were out getting us cloths, so it means im cold but I didn't feel it cause I was eating my hot fries he took off his jacket and draped it on my shoulder I smiled to him as if saying thank you and he said "no problem" I knew the guys were secretly watching us especially Apollo and Nico.

We continued eating our late lunch and when we finished I told Apollo that "im gonna go to the book store with Alex cause he wants a book too" and he said "want me to come with you too?" I shock my head "nah ill meet you guys at the arcade" he nodded and smirked.

I went to the book store with Alex when we got out in the sun I gave him his jacket back and we walked to the book store and we where talking and asking questions "so where do you live Alex?" I asked him, "I live in New York, you?" I putted my hair behind my ear cool his lives where I live "I live in New York too" he pushed his sunglasses from the bridge of his nose "cool so why haven't I saw you before, I know New York's a big city but im sure I would've remembered glancing at you or something" I grinned he doesn't know my secret he'll know soon any way no need to lie "yeah I go to a camp at summer and the rest of the school days im home schooled by my Aunt she's a total nerd" you know I love you Athena.

"oh but on your free time when your not at camp don't you go out?" I laughed "yup of course Apollo wont leave me in my free time we go to watch movies, and we go to museums which I like but he just laughs of the naked status and goofs around, we go to the park and stuff" I answered him "he sounds fun to hang out with, so how come a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" I smirked "who says I don't?, and what do you mean by a girl like you?" he chuckled "you seriously don't know why? I mean wow your beautiful, sweet, nice, caring, smart, loves the water and isn't afraid to goof around with us guys."

I blushed "thanks but who said I didn't have a boyfriend?" he looked shocked "you weren't kidding?" I shock my head "nope" popping the 'P' his face falling a bit, "so why don't you ask that girl you like out?" I was curies why wouldn't someone like Alex have a girlfriend, that girl who broke his heart by cheating is just stupid and blind.

"she's taken" he sad sadly "so! You dummy sweep her off her feet make the other guy look weak or something" he chuckled "I might do that now tell me about you and your boyfriend what's his name and stuff how did you too meet, when did you too meet, how long have you been dating the usual stuff" I was shocked how can a guy know those stuff "how…but…how did you know those stuff?" he smiled at me "I have an older sister and two younger ones" I smiled "once I tell you about him your telling me about your younger sisters and older ones."

He nodded his head "ok his names Luke I meet him when I was 13 his been my best friend since then we dated when I turned 14 so a year after we meet so we've been dating for 3 years" he gasped "three years?" I nodded my head "yea 3 years but you know we had our up's and down's" he turned to face me when we went inside the book store "what do you mean by had" oh that I cant tell him about the second Titan war "I mean before, but now were ok but I might see him in a couple of days."

He nodded "ok now your sisters tell me every thing! And about your family too" he nodded and smiled "ok but your telling me about yours too, ok I have an older sister she's 24 her names Rose and my younger sisters are both twins there 6 ones called June and ones called Jane, my mom passed away when they both where born so she died when I was eleven years old my dad re-married his married to a women names Suzan she loves him and he loves her and she's nice and she treats us like her own children"

I was smiling while looking for a book through the shelves "they sound so nice, it must be nice to have them there" he nodded "your turn and they really are" he said, "well im an only child, I live in a big family made of 13 there my aunt's and uncles and there wife's, my dad is married to another women and my mom passed away when I was 8 and ever since then I've had a step sister since she re-married so both my parents are re-married and they were both happy my dad is but my mom you know."

**AN: sorry the word art only has 6 pages and I filled it enjoy the next will be out soon, review I wrote this longer then I wanted I LOVE YOU ALL, and please this is the longest chapter here ever! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: read it no long AN so u guys can finish chapter 11**

Emily's P.O.V

He nodded and held my hand and gave it a squeeze, I smiled and let go of his hand and went and grabbed my book. "found it !" he stole it from my hand and read the cover "Pride and Prejudice with Zombies so your not like the girls who read the original one, you keep surprising me with what I learn from you" I stole it back "I had one but, my two friends who prank with me at camp through it in the lake I almost killed them but Luke stopped me from killing them" he nodded and got a pranksters glint in his eyes "you prank?" I nodded "see what I mean you surprise me every time" we paid for my book and he paid for his which turned out to be a Greek history novel.

We headed out to the arcade and we walked back "so how's this girl that got your heart captured?" he grinned like as if it's the easiest thing he can answer ever "well she's beautiful, smart, cute, sweet, nice, caring" I don't know why but I felt jealous when he talked about the girl he likes, I smiled a fake one just for him, "she sounds wonderful, who is she?"

He took off his sunglasses and stopped, stopping me with him and he laughed "she really is, and you'll see her real soon" he slipped on his sunglasses and walked again "ok what ever you say" we went inside and I found Apollo sitting on one of the tables and it was almost 6 o'clock so the night will be coming soon I went over there and the place was cold so I grabbed Apollo's jacket and wore it.

"don't you know how to ask permission ?" I rolled my eyes "pweez apowow cwan I wear ywour stupid hoddie?" he chuckled "fine and why are you talking bout my jacket it has feelings too!" I gave him a playful glare, then Mike said "Nico those two always like this?" Nico nodded his head, then they all ran to play in the arcade I fixed Apollo's jacket so it looks much better and fitter and walked to where I saw a claw machine and putted a coin in and then I saw Alex coming "hey Alex you know how to win a prize?" he nodded his head "younger sisters you have to know" I giggled and he started to concentrate and then he grabbed the Garfield one which I wanted to win and then he got it out and gave it to me "for my lady" he fake bowed" I giggled and took it "thank you mister. Alex"

And we went and played the rest of the games together and we went back and sat at a table when the guys finally came they all had candy and I glared at them meaning Apollo and Nico "so where's my candy?" they all laughed and john said "you two weren't kidding" and they threw me a green bag I knew it was my sour skittles I grinned "I love you both" and I open it and pour some in Alex's hand then I eat some when Apollo trys to take one I slap his hand away and he pretends his hurt, not gonna happen I wont fall for it.

Once we finished we all went out and we were going our own ways I hugged them all goodbye and when I hugged Alex he slipped a paper in my pocket and whisperd, "so when your at New York you wont say you didn't have my number don't forget to call me and once your in the car text me, bye beautiful" I nodded "bye handsome" and we parted and then I went with Apollo to his car and we rode it and once I was in he said "somebody has a crush" I just sent him an annoyed look and took of the jacket and gave it to him and putted the Garfield softie in one of the shopping bags and I took out my phone and texted him {hey, Apollo is so annoying !} and I got a reply from him {his annoying u too? , I have Nico and Mike and john} I laughed and sent him a replied {poor u but, Ap can be like 5 not 1 person} and then he sent {at least you texted me I can talk to you its better then hearing these 2 rant like girl" I replied {will Im sleepy im gonna sleep for a while tomorrow ill text you first thing, ok?} and he replied {of course good night beautiful sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite and have a nice dream cause I know ill be deaming about you 3 } I smiled {good night handsome and sleep will and don't get angruy at you that's just what friends do text you tomorrow Xox}

And I feel a sleep on Apollo's shoulder and woke up with him carrying me to my room and I told him "ill walk ok and I went inside my room and brushed my teeth and washed my face and wore my pj's and I slept in my bed.

Luke's P.O.V

I miss her so much, her sweet touch, her white big heart, her beautiful eyes that I get lost in the way they sparkle, the way she'd let me steal kiss's like if we just started dating for the first time the way she fits in my arms, I sent her a text saying I miss her and she replied that 'I miss you much much more' a few months is had I cant wait for a couple of days so how'd you think id do it for months, I do the things I do at camp so she wont feel sad when she comes back I want her to be happy.

"earth to Luke, YO! Lover boy! Stop DAY DREAMING ABOUT EMILY!" yelled Percy, I looked up at him zoned out again "yeah ?" he sent me a look that said he understand "she'll be back soon now eat you'll need it if you want us to fight for a couple of hours" I nodded and started to eat my dinner me and Percy loved to practice sword fighting any time but , I told Perce I wanted it at night cause me and Emily would fight till the sun raised and we would watch the soon rise then go back and shower and id sleep over and we would sleep next to each other I said night cause I want to remember how we were, I missed her and that's what we do when we miss each other we do what we used to do together to make our love stronger so we can have a distance relationship with each other if that ever happened.

Emily's P.O.V

I woke up 4 hours later I woke up cause I saw Luke and Percy practicing in my dreams I knew they were really practicing cause Luke wanted to do that I knew that he missed me a lot, I went and showered then wore yoga pants and a Lakers shirt and my black socks with grey stars and went down I went to the piano it always takes my mind off things and I started to play, and slowly started to sing with out me knowing and then the house was filled with music and I didn't stop in till the sun came out and Apollo came after that in maybe 2-3 hours and I stopped cause he putted his hands on my playing fingers and he said " come on lets go make us something to eat im starving" I nodded and stood up and went to the kitchen to make us something to eat, he was in charge of making the orange juice and I was making the omelet with turkey pieces and cheese and mushrooms and hash browns.

He finished and poured them in 2 glasses and I finished and putted the food on the plates then on the table and we started to eat first in silence but he had to talk " going to camp tomorrow the necklace is doing its job later on this day it will be done, so what do you want to do?" he said, I grinned that the curse wont keep me from Luke anymore "I don't know sit around Olympus prank some people and stuff" then I saw my phone on the kitchen counter and I remembered I had texts but I didn't check them out so I went and grabbed my blackberry and opened the texts its from Alex it said {Good morning beautiful I hope you slept well, I slept great but I had this weird dream so what are you gonna do today? I have school call me or text me when your up and you've read it} I grinned and called him.

{well your up} he said {yeah I am so what was that dream of yours} it might be a demi-god dream, {something about the princess of Olympus having to chose and stuff} I almost gasped but held it in {oh isn't Olympus were the Greeks live?} I asked {yeah but Olympus isn't real so what are you gonna do today?} he asked {well Im thinking about setting around and goofing with Apollo you want to join us?} I asked {I wish I got school then Nico's taking me some place} he said {oh ok so maybe next time.} I said {yup so beautiful if you too goof around I expect a picture of one of you goofing around} I giggled {of course and you take a picture of where Nico's taking you } he chuckled {deal} he said {ok I gotta go Apollo's going to kill me if I don't eat my food and hang up} I said {alright bye beautiful be safe} he said {bye see you in your picture of where Nico's taking you} I said and hung up.

Apollo gave me a knowing smirk "what?" I said he just shock his head "nothing" I just completed my food and when I finished I putted my plate away and grabbed my black and white vans and went with Apollo to go and goof around and prank people the usual I went inside the thrown room and saw dad and the conical not all of them Aphrodite, Ares, Hep, Mr. D and Artemis.

"hey guys" they all smiled and said hey back and stuff and I said "will me and Apollo are gonna go do um…. Stuff" I grabbed his arm and pulled him away waiting for a day full of pranks and goofiness.

**AN: I knew its short but 3 chapters in one day is good so I hope you enjoy my eyes hurt and my lap top needs its rest too, so PLEASE REVIEW ! I hope you find someone who posts twice a day or three times! Thank you for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok so this the 13th chapter, please review even the silent readers my story has anonymous reviewers so please enjoy it and btw, im gonna jump the prank day with Apollo so you guys can see the reunion with Luke and Emily and Alex! Enjoy it I love you all and this ones for FadedSunSet thank you for reviewing !**

Emily's P.O.V

Wow I had so much fun with Apollo yesterday we did prank everyone and we goofed around we went out and painted our faces but before it I got me a mood ring and we got one of our locks of hair died well Apollo was forced but he got it blonde so that doesn't change anything I got me mine blue its aqua colored I loved it cause it looks just like the sea color Aphrodite did it for us mines charmed it changes colors with my mood which is super cool and guess what? Im going back to CAMP today!

"you ready Em?" asked Apollo "yup Ap" I said coming down the stairs I was wearing denim shorts and a T-shirt that had the corpse bride cast with Victor and the dead bride with the dead forest behind them and my vans and my sunglasses and I putted my zip up hoddie but just pulled the hoddie up, I went out of my house and went into Apollo's car were flying the entire way there YAY! Its in its Rang Rover form which I love cause its white and its comfy.

"so Em you ready to see your boyfriend and camp again" I nodded my head and grabbed his Ipod to change the song, finally I chose my life would suck without you and started to sing along, when we got to camp Apollo landed smoothly and we got out we walked to the arena and I saw Luke giving his lesson and I grinned, he saw me and grinned I ran over there and hugged him, "your back" he gushed "yup I saw you and Percy practicing yesterday in my dream" I looked up at him and he crushed his lips to mine we kissed for a minute but someone had to interrupt by clearing there throat.

I looked and saw the arena watching as and smiling and I found the voice of the person, Nico then I was tackled in a hug by a mess of blonde, red, brown, black hair and I started to laugh with the girls "guys get off of me !" I said breathless, they got off me and they said "we missed you" and Luke pulled me up and putted his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest, then I remembered I saw Nico so Alex must've came here to? I looked at Nico "yup his here and guess who's his dad?" hmm brown hair green eyes "no idea" he smiled and said "Poseidon's kid" I nodded "so uncle Poseidon has a kid" then I gasped "Percy has a brother? No fair Nico if you have a sibling im killing you!" I warned I didn't want us to mess with our packet we did it cause we were always alone so we could always come over to our cabins when ever we liked and crash there. He chuckled "don't worry about that come on and I saw the picture of you an Apollo goofing around now take off your hoddie I want to see your hair" I shook the hoddie off of my head and he grinned.

"changes with your mood, huh?" I nodded my head and felt Luke play with the lock, I looked up and saw him grinning "courtesy of Aphrodite she even made Apollo get one but he just died it blonde so there isn't a difference" Nico laughed cause I guess Alex showed him the pictures "so want to go and see seaweed brains brother?" I nodded my head and walked with Nico, Luke, Rachel, Annabeth, Katie and Sara to where Percy was with Alex they were at the beach and Percy was teaching Alex his powers and stuff , Percy saw me and yelled "Parker what are you doing here?" grinning I yelled back "Jackson I've been to this camp first and what are you doing?" when I got there he gave me a bear hug "Percy… cant breath… your..cho…king a…goddess" he let go and chuckled I saw Alex and he smiled at me "hey Alex so your Percy's brother?" I asked "hey yup" he said "Poor you living with him at least Tyson's nice and cleans the cabin better then Percy but your going to wait once a month."

Luke looked at me "you too know each other?" I nodded my head "meet him with Apollo when we were swimming" and then Percy saw my high lights "lightning head is that blue hair I see?" he questioned in his older brother way "yup it changes with my mood" he looked shocked at how it changes "Aphrodite did it for me" he nodded his head and then he started to tug on my hair and I got annoyed and angry it turned to red and he said "wow cool sorry for getting you pissed I had to try and see" I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair from his hand, and then he looked at my T-shirt "Nico dude you'll love this T-shirt its you" Nico looked at it and glared at Percy, "im way hotter dude" and I laughed "and patted his shoulder "as if Death breath" I said "watch it daddy's girl" I smacked his head " im not a daddy's girl! I said "are too" "are not".'

And Luke just had his amused look on he loved watching us fight "Nico stop harassing my girl!" he said with an amused tone and we both sat down with everyone I sat between Luke's legs and leaning back "Emily come on and show Alex how you make your waves and make them go away" I nodded my head and got up and took off my hoddie and putted it on the ground "ok first relax and think about the person you want to drown with the wave for instance Nico" I said and Nico stuck his tongue out and I stuck mine out and made a wave crash on him and I laughed at him , "that's what you get for sticking your tongue at me Death boy" Alex did the same one but it was smaller on Percy who told him to practice on him "good you just need to practice it and you'll get them bigger" I said "ok now Emily show us that move you learned " said Percy "ok you guys know how sometimes you get tiered after using water and there isn't any water near you to make your self have more energy? " ok so you just concentrate and flex your hand to the right and think about water and it will appear like this" I showed them how and a wall of water appeared out of no where.

"Cool" said Percy and he did the same but not perfect, Alex did it flawlessly and I sat down on Luke's lap but then the water Alex was trying to move from the ocean and around the air feel down and soaked him self, "focus Alex and you'll get it right" and he did it and Percy started to tell him more and show him more and occasionally Percy would call me to show them when the conch horn signaled lunch we were all done, "good job Alex you learned every thing in 3 hours" I said and tied my hoddie on my waist and held Luke's hand and walked to the mess hall with them, I got there and Luke kissed my cheek when we finished taking our food and he went to his table I sat down on mine and got a text I took out my phone and found it from Alex it was his first picture on camp half-blood hill with Nico and it said {I couldn't send you it before wanted it to be a surprise and your mood hair looks great by the way} I smiled and putted my phone back and turned around and saw him and Percy coming in and they went to fill there plates.

And I saw Will and I tippy toed behind him and I covered his eyes "guess who?" he turned around and hugged me "you left me with two morons I got caught on every prank with them I have to take care of the strawberry field for 2 weeks!" I giggled "see I told you they'd leave the blame on you now where are my those two son of Hermes I didn't see them today" I broke away and he said" Chiron is talking to them he knew I couldn't of done all of those things alone especially since you aren't there" I nodded my head "serves them right for getting you in trouble will get them later" I went back to my table but bumped into someone and that someone fell on top of me I ground, this must be one of those guys who flirt with me I open my eyes and meet them with green eyes "umm Alex do you mind if you get off of me my head hurts me a lot right now" he nodded and got up he was blushing so was I and he helped me up when I stood up my head started to hurt me more and I had to hold on to his shoulder to stop me from tumbling backwards.

"you ok, Em" I closed my eyes "just my head its ok ill heal it now I opened my eyes and grabbed one of the charms and the pain immediately went away "sorry I was going to sit then I don't know what I did and I bumped into you and im-" I putted my hand on his mouth "your rambling its ok" I let go of his shoulder and took my hand off of his mouth and smiled then turned around and found Drew and the Aphrodite cabin "ohhh please don't!' they smiled evilly "I swear guys I know how to make you talk poetry for a week if you don't stop what your planning" they just shrugged there shoulders and the mess hall was watching us they've been watching us since Alex fell on top of me, "so Poseidon's kid?" said Drew teasingly "what's with him?" I asked "don't do that do you want everyone to hear " asked Joshua "I don't know what your talking about" I replied "oh yes you do, so when and how and why didn't you tell us spill every thing" said Beth "what? I don't know what your talking about" I said my voice dripping of warnings "guys! Leave her alone I told you not too, Moms just messing with her ok so don't not in till then and she wont do it ok now to your tables " said Selina "thanks Sel" she smiled "I wouldn't like to say poetry for a week if I didn't do anything" I nodded "I wouldn't include you in it" she giggled "thanks now go eat" I giggled "sir yes, sir" and I went and sat at my table, I looked at the Hermes table and Luke was playing with his food, I got up to him.

"hey" I sat down next to him and cupped his cheek "have I told you lately that I love you, you're the reason that im not afraid to fly anymore." I smiled and he smiled and kissed me lightly and I rested my head on his shoulder and he held my hand and started to play with it, I peeked and saw that Alex was watching us I sighed, gods this is going to be hard 'Aphrodite stop ruining my life I hate the drama' and of course she heard and said 'you know I only mean good ok but I cant guaranty it' I looked at our hands and smiled I hope this never ends then Luke stood up and took me with him we walked out hand in hand and my head on his shoulder, we went for a nice walk and then we sat down on the dock and we dipped our feet in and Luke broke the silence "Emily….."

**AN: guys ok so im going to finish this here im going to use my laptop, even if the screen doesn't show much and this is a cliffhanger some of you Lumilly fans are going to hate me**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: some of you must've guessed what's going to happen so im sorry I had to do it even thought it broke my heart but soon my pretty's *evil vampire laugh* enjoy and review! ;* Love you all very much!**

Emily's P.O.V

I know they where whispering about me I got out of my cabin cause I wanted to show them that im still strong when in fact im a wreck and im slowly dying if your wondering what there saying ill tell you what there saying as I came in the mess hall "why's Emily's eyes red?" / "why is she wearing yoga pants and a huge hoddie?" / "she never wears those cloths unless she's sick" / "her hairs in a messy bun she must be sick" I sat down on my table and waited for it I was in the mood for grapes so I got up and I knew if I didn't eat Chiron's going to get me checked out and then the howl camps gonna know I got up and ignored the looks and the whispering and got me a chocolate chip muffin and some grapes and strawberries and raspberries and I went and dropped a muffin to dad and said "hey daddy how are you? Don't do anything you'll regret and don't kill Aphrodite she didn't mean it" and I turned around and saw the Hermes cabin coming in and I walked to my table but someone named Percy was talking to Luke and the guys and he grabbed my elbow "Em you ok? Your not sick are you?" asked Percy.

I wasn't looking up and I found interest in my crocks, I nodded my head not sure how my voice would sound like and he rose my chin and looked me in the eye "WILL! Check her out ! she's lying" yelled Percy I glared at him "im perfectly fine!" my voice was cracked and broken I cursed my self mentally "Emily what's going on?" asked Nico "nothing ok im fine stop asking me these questions !" I turned around and sat at my table and putted the palm of my hands on my eyes I was not going to cry I cried all last night when I knew the tears went away I let one of my hand under my chin and grabbed my fork with the other and ate on of the grapes I finished the grapes and took my muffin and had a bite and finished it and ate my strawberries and drank my water and got up and saw Chiron look at me and point me to come over I sighed and got up.

"what's wrong are you sick do you want me to let someone check on you?" he asked "no im ok im gonna go to my cabin for a bit it might be just a headache" he knew I was lying but he just nodded his head I turned and walked out of the mess hall "hey Em wait up" yelled Nico and I turned and saw the guys running towards me without Luke "he told us what happened" said Grover and I looked at Percy and I knew they all saw the tears in my eyes and he opened his arms for me and pulled me towards him in a hug I grabbed the front of his shirt and cried Nico rubbed my back "its ok Em we told Annabeth she's telling the girls there on there way there better at it this break up thing than us" I nodded "oh..k" and then Percy let go cause Annabeth, Rachel, Katie, Sara and Mary. Rachel hugged me first and then she pulled me away from them to my cabin and the guys went back to the mess hall I was crying and they let me cause they lead me to my cabin where they can help me and soothe me.

Alex's P.O.V

We went back to the mess hall and Percy and Nico marched to the Hermes cabin and we followed them when we got there Percy was angry "why the Hades did you do that?" he yelled at Luke "I thought you loved her she forgave you she was the first one at camp to forgive you, you freaking died and left her but she still loved you!" yelled Nico

"I loved her and I still do but she doesn't love me she has feelings for someone else too you know how much it killed me to find out and how much it killed me to do it" he yelled back standing up, "then why did you do it then? It doesn't matter if she has feelings for someone else the most important thing Is that she loves you, you should've shown her why she loves you and whose the guy she likes, huh?" asked Percy, he glared at me "him" said Luke "what ! me?" his glare was much harder know "yes you don't act like you don't know!" he said , "your just saying that ok! She loves you not me so im not going to do what ever you think im going to do" I told him he shock his head "you don't get it do you? She likes you and when she likes someone she would take a knife for them and if she loves someone shed die for them and shed do that for me and shed do it for you and I cant stand that she likes you I know with time she might love you and I didn't want her to love you when she was with me cause when she does I might not take it so well" he said "then why did you break up with her you just showed her that your not going to be there when she needs you the most get your butt there and get her back before the door… no the small window closes" said Travis he nodded his head and ran outside and we followed him to the Zues's cabin.

He knocked on the door and Rachel opened it, "what?" she asked Luke "he came to talk to Emily he wants her back" said Percy she nodded her head and said "give me a minute" she went inside and a minute later she came back "ok guys come in but she's showering she's almost finished it made her relax a bit" we came in and sat on the couch's and then we heard the water stop and the shower door open then close and then after a while the bathroom door opened and Emily came out with a towel in hand drying her hair and her head was down

"Katie what are you watching" she asked and then looked up and saw us, "umm what are you guys doing" and then she turned her head to the left and saw Luke "what do you want?" she asked him he looked at her and got up and walked to her "Emily im sorry I was stupid and I over reacted I love you, you're the only thing I have left to love everyone I love can never be in my heart the way you are please forgive me? I cant see why you even might forgive me but please" she looked at him and she was fighting a smile "what? No beginning on your knees?" she said with a raised eyebrow, he got closer and got on his knees "please, please, please, please forgive me" he was holding the end of her towel that was in her hands and clutching it, "I don't know… maybe.." his eyes sparkled and he grinned "and maybe not" his face fell she smiled "get up" she told him and he got up and he smiled and he crushed his lips to her and when I saw them kissing my heart broke, I got up and went out of the cabin and I heard Emily say "Perce I got this" I heard the cabin door shut and then I knew she was following me "Alex" she grabbed my arm and I turned around and faced her "what?" I asked her.

"Alex don't do this" she told me "I have to Em, you love him and not me and it's the only way for you to be happy" I told her "I wont be happy anymore without you being in my life too so please just be my friend" she told me "I cant be your friend every time im around you I have to hold my self from holding your hand or kissing you" I told her "what can I say to make you stay" she asked me and I got a great idea "you can tell me…" I told her "what?" and I grabbed her waist and kissed her and when I broke away "you can tell me how that felt" I told her she open her eyes "Alex… you shouldn't of done that" she told me "why?" I asked her "because now you made me like you even more and im going to want to kiss every time I see you now and you and Luke are going to fight over me soon and when the fight starts im going to be the one who's going to chose and I cant" she turned around and walked away but I grabbed her arm "spend today with me then and when the time comes to chose your mind can chose easily" I told her and gave her a smile, she shook her head and sighed "ok" I ran to the forest and pulled her with me.

And I took her to one of the creeks I found and I slowed down "I love coming her" she told me "you've been here before?" I asked "yeah I've been to the howl forest" she told me looking at me "then ill find some places you've never seen" I told her, she smiled "that's a deal then" and I came closer and held her waist and moved on of the strands of her hair behind her ear "may i?" I asked her "yes you may" and I bent down and captured her lips with mine and she putted her arms on my neck and hooked her hands in my hair in an amazing way and I knew I was in love with her, and we had to break away for something called air and I rested my head on hers and smiled and when I opened my eyes I saw her eyes flutter open and I saw her gorges brown eyes and I smiled "best kiss ever" I told her "im going to get a big head if you keep saying something like that" she warned "fine by me as long as I can kiss you again" I told her.

"I remember someone told me years ago to be careful to who I let enter my heart but I never listened cause I let my heart open for a Poseidon kid" she told me teasingly I raised an eyebrow "oh really what's wrong with me?" I asked clutching my heart faking hurt she smiled "well um I don't know –she played with my hair- well nothings wrong with me but I never thought id actually like one of Poseidon's kid's" she told me "well ill prove to you that im not like the rest" I kissed her again softly and she kissed me back and I thought that I must be the luckiest guy ever, and she broke away "Alex..?" I looked her in the eyes "yes?" I asked afraid that I must've gone to far "thank you" she told "for?" I was wondering why I got a thank you for "for showing me that I could like one of Poseidon's children, hey you want to go and see Olympus ?" she asked me "id love to" I replied and she let go "close your eyes first and im going to go to my true form ok ?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes and I felt her hand in my hand and then a zap and she said "you can open your eyes now" I opened it and saw a golden huge door "this is the door to the thrown room".

**AN: Ok sorry some of you are not getting what happened Emily isn't with Luke or Alex she still hasn't agreed to be one of there girlfriends but in the next chapter she might chose or the other one its on your guys pick so tell me who do you want Emily to be with! Love you guys !**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello *hides behind Apollo* so i know all of you want to murder me so im sorry i had to do that but to all you guys who want to kill me for what i did you might like this chapter Emily gets a peace of someone's mind ill see you at the end of this chapter.**

Emily's P.O.V

I could hear arguing and i knew it was Hermes and Dad and Poseidon and i knew the gods where there all of them so i knocked and came in they all looked at me "dad, mom" i bowed my head in respect "uncles and aunts and Apollo" i bowed my head for them "why where you fighting?" i looked at Poseidon, Hermes and dad, Hermes glared at Alex and i remembered that Alex was with me "this is Alex" i crossed my arms and glared at Hermes "Uncle do we have a problem?" he looked at me "you sit down and you just wait" he threatened "is that a threat ?" i asked him "yes now sit and Alex sit down too" Alex sat on the chair next to his dad and i stood " i prefer to stand you know, Hermes" i told him "Emily don't tick him any more" warned mom i nodded my head and said "so why where you three fighting?".

"because kelp head cant keep his kid away from you!" yelled Hermes and then they started to fight again "SHUT UP!" they all shut up and looked at me "you have no right to my love life what so ever" i told Hermes "so you can break Luke's heart that's ok with you when ever you needed him his always been there for you but now his not worthy of the princes of Olympus?" he asked "i never said he isn't worthy of me!" i yelled back "you can not bring up who i am with this topic" i told him "why are you ashamed of who you are?" he asked raising an eye brow "if what your asking means that i do not want to be that yes i do not want to be the princess of Olympus i never asked to be!" i told him "then DONT be" he yelled "do you think i have a choice and don't change the topic i haven't choosing yet!" i told him " you will chose and your choice wont be approved by me or Poseidon or your father if you chose Luke me and your father will approve but Poseidon wont if you chose Alex Poseidon will approve but me and your father wont" he told me i looked at my dad "you'll side with him?" i asked him "its for the best" he told me.

"your joking right?" i told him "i don't want you fooling around with Poseidon's son or even Hermes's son but Hermes's i approve of but Poseidon's i do not" he told me "you don't even know Alex or Luke none of you do you all think you know Luke when the truth is none of you do you guys where willing to kill him but i was the one that stopped you! So don't you dare come here and tell me you approve of him, Father" i told him "you never liked him dad when i first dated him none of you approved but Poseidon approved that's why his my favorite god don't you get it, any person id ever like none of you will approve expect Poseidon because he believes in me and knows ill find the right way" i told them "YOU will not date any one BUT LUKE" yelled Hermes i closed my eyes cause he scared me and i winced at his words "you guys are with him or not?" i asked the other gods and Aphrodite said "me, Artemis, Poseidon and Apollo are not and the rest are with him" i open my eyes and whipped the stray tear "how could you all be so cold just because none of you found happy endings and love doesn't mean you can ruin mine!"

Apollo got off of his thrown and pulled me to look at him "Emily look at me don't make this any harder than there making it please don't just do what they want it either means you do it willingly or by force" i pushed him away and looked at Hermes "you found love Hermes, remember May? You love her and go back in time and remember how you felt when you where with her cause that's the exact feeling i feel when im with Luke or Alex" i told him and i looked at my dad "you know my secret all of you do so don't let me lose the people i know will understand it, if you do this forget that i was your daughter and forget that there was ever a princess of Olympus cause when you d it I will no longer call you my dad and i will no longer be an Olympian" I told him but he didn't answer he just nodded to Apollo " I think its time you see this" and then Apollo held my hand and I saw a glimpse of the future.

I was walking in Olympus wearing a Greek dress which was white and it was the kind that was short at the front and then long at the back and then I see Luke and Alex fighting and I cant stop them and there fighting and im trying to stop them but I can cause I know that this is what im supposed to see then I see Alex raise his sword and I screamed and then I was back in the thrown room I dropped to my knees and I was crying and gasping for air "Apollo…. I cant breath" I gasped to him he crouched down and raised my face and started to chant in Greek and I started to breath normally "they wont fight !" I said after being able to breath "I wont let them!" I stood up "Alex you wont fight Luke no matter what" I told him he nodded his head "I wont" said Alex "ok come on this stupid meeting is over" Hermes opened his mouth "Meeting Over" I warned him and me and Alex went out and once we where out he putted his hands on my shoulders and bent down to look me in the face "you ok?" I nodded my head "im gonna go wash my face at my place come on" I teleported us there and I led him up stairs and into my room and I went into the bathroom, and washed my face then I whipped it with a towel gently and got out I found Alex looking at the pictures on the mirror and the table and I sneaked behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder "is that you and Percy?" he asked me I looked at the picture he was talking about it was me and Percy at sea world "yeah that's us" I told him and he chuckled and picked up one "you and Apollo, huh?" I looked at it and laughed "I forced him and when you do a puppy dog face to him he cant say no" he putted it down and turned to me and pulled me closer "show me yours?" he told me and I did mine and he chuckled "like a lost puppy" he told me and I giggled and he kissed me gently but I broke away and looked down.

"Alex please don't fight with Luke when the time comes ill pick I don't want to see any of you get hurt please" I told him he raised my face "unless you tell me I could fight him I will I wont do it unless you tell me I cant hurt the girl I care about" he told me "because if any of you get hurt im the one who's going to get hurt I cant lose any of you I know im selfish but who could blame me" I told him and he kissed my forehead "your not selfish you cant chose but I know that me and him aren't making this any easier so I wont kiss you unless you tell me to and ill ask you before I do" he told me and I smiled "thank you" I told him, and he hugged me then he scoped me up and he twirled me around and I laughed then he laid me on the bed and started to tickle me.

Luke's P.O.V

Maybe I should give Emily her space, maybe I should not rush back into things ill let her chose but I want her to be mine but I cant be that selfish its hard to chose so im going to let her chose when the time comes I love her too much ever since I died the memories of her have been haunting me especially the one on the ship when she came with Percy and Beckendorf and even when she was fighting the monsters she was talking to me when I told them to back off she told me to come back that she loved me and the gods wont hurt me if I come back she wanted me to come back to her but I said no I cant and she told me why cant you cause your to busy sucking up to Kronous? And I remember how much I wanted to go but I couldn't but after that meeting with here my alliance to Kronous faded a bit and I remember I visited her after that in a month but she told me no she wouldn't run with me I went to Annabeth and she said the same but what Emily said made me believe she did it for the gods but the truth was she did it to make me face my problems, if you ask me if id chose the gods or Emily id chose her if id pick my life or Emily id say Emily because she is my life.

When she's not next to me I feel like I might die I always love to hold her next to me no matter what she knows how to makes me relax and that's what I love about her if she chooses Alex I might die so yea I cant stand it I love her so much you might think im obsessed but im not I just love her and who would blame me she's amazing the kids love her she's sweet, nice, kind, smart, beautiful… I cant even describe her she's perfect for me no she's not perfect for me she's out of my leag, im not worth her I might be crazy but im crazy about her who wouldn't be Emily is great she's the reason im not afraid to fight for her but ever since I've come back she's been crying a lot she didn't cry a lot when I was with her before I just don't want to see my life get hurt.

**AN: Hey guys im going to do a Twilight fanfic soon so keep your eyes open its about Nes and Jake I hope some of you like it thanks cause some of my friends don't read PJO so im going to do a Twilight one for them too I love you all**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: more death threats I better get incoherence soon im sorry I really am I love them all Will, Luke, Alex everyone I just cant chose so im gonna flip a coin and you'll see my choice in the next chapter maybe I don't know see *yells to Hades* hey uncle Hades you got a place for me down there?**

Emily's P.O.V

I was breathless from getting tickling I was gasping for breath and laughing and Alex wasn't helping he was on top of me and tickling me and I could feel the tears streaming down, "you give up?" he asked I shock my head "never" I told him "fine I wont stop in till you say it" he told me I shock my head "never" and I laughed more "fine, fine I give up" I told him and he stopped "say it" he told me "fine Alex is the best person alive" I told it and he got off of me and feel on the bed next to me and I rested my head down "jezz Alex I almost peed my pants" I told him and he chuckled and I got up and grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and he started to laugh "that's what you get for tickling me to death" I told him and sat cross legged on the bed and hit him on last time and he leaned on his elbows and pouted and I looked away "not working this time Alex" I told him and then he started to whimper and I was fighting a smile "not going to smile im not going to laugh" I mumbled to my self then he said "Emwiwy" and I looked at him and laughed at his face and he chuckled "made you laugh" and I stopped "not for long and he smirked and I got up and ran out of my room and down the stairs and he was on my tale and I ran to the kitchen and I went to the other end of the table in the middle and he was on the other side I went to the left and he went to the left, "no where out" he said and I grinned and I got on the table and ran to the bar and jumped into the living room "in my house there's always away out" I yelled back and then he grabbed my waist and spines me around and I squealed.

"put me down" I told him and he putted me down and I was seeing the room spinning and I had to hold on to him to steady my self and he was laughing and when I got m balance back I hit his arm "stop laughing" I told him and he sat down and his laughed settled to chuckling then he stopped and he looked up at me grinning and I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed my hand and let me sit next to him and I rested my head on his shoulder and played with his hand "what are you thinking about?" I asked him and he looked at me and I looked at him "how much I love your laugh" and I looked down cause a blush was creeping up my neck and he smiled and kissed my cheek "how much I love your blush" he kissed my other cheek and I rested my head on his shoulder and he said "Emily can I ask you something?" , "anything" I told him "if you had to pick and you actually picked me why'd you pick me?" he asked "I don't know maybe its because of the way you make me feel when ever your near me you give me butterflies you and Luke are my half's both of you too complete me both of you give me butterflies both of you make me feel fireworks when ever one of you kiss's me and if I do chose you I chose you for you" I told him and looked up at him and grabbed his hat and wore it and stood up "if you want your hat you better come and get it" I told him as I ran outside of my house and into my front yard and jumped the stairs and ran to the meadow and he was behind me.

"Emily if I catch you" his threat was carried by the wind and I was laughing and when I got into the meadow I climbed one of the trees and hided in it and he came into the meadow and looked around and started to walk around to meadow looking for me "Marco" he called out "Polo" and I changed my tree without him seeing years of practice with Apollo helps and he turned at my voice and he searched the tree I was in minutes ago "come out, come out where ever you are" he told me and I jumped on the ground gently and walked there slowly being a goddess helps you with that and I covered his eyes "guess who?" and he grabbed my hand that was on his eyes and spins me around "got you" he said and I smiled and peeked his lips one time and took of his hat but he pushed it away and putted it on my head "its yours now" he told me and I grinned and kissed him gently but taking my time, and I broke away and rested my head on his forehead and he hugged me to him "I don't want to let you chose Emily I don't want these kiss's and laughs and smiles and butterflies to go" he told me and I held back a tear "I don't want it to change to its going to be hard to chose cause I cant chose between the people I care about" I mumbled in his chest and he kissed my forehead "I wont ask you to chose Em if its going to hurt you I wont ask you to chose" he told me and I nodded my head and he pulled me down with him and we laid on the meadow and we looked at the sky Apollo's happy right now, Dad's confused, Your dad's pissed and Artemis is calm" I told him and he looked at me with his mouth a gap "no way you knew all that by just looking at the sky?" he asked me

"yeah and you want to know more?" I asked him he nodded his head "Hermes's pissed, my moms trying to keep everything calm, Aphrodite is happy cause she's getting drama, Ares is amused and bored, Athena is bored and just wants this to end, Hepstuse is making something to keep him from dyeing of boredom" I told him and he chuckled "entrusting what else can you know from looking at the sky or sensing?" he asked "I can sense how much your enjoying this, how Mr. D wants to kill the Stolls how amazing you are and how sweet you are" I told him and he smiled "well I don't call my self amazing or sweet I like to call my self more stuff you know like how heroic I am and strong and funny and did I say charming" he told me and I laughed and is sat up "lets see how strong you are" and he raised his arms on his face "im not going to punch you" I told him lowering his arms and I sat on top of him and I started to tickle him and he cracked up laughing "strong huh?" I asked him "who can not laugh when there getting tickled?" he asked me and flipped me over "strong see" he raised his eyebrows playfully and I laughed and shock my head " your not strong" I told him and he frowned "yweth I awm" and I laughed "never grow up Alex no matter what" I told him and I kissed his cheek.

And then I frowned "come on lets go and get us ice cream" he stood up and pulled me up and I was crushed into his chest "aw my head" and I looked up and he rubbed my head and he kissed it come on softie" he told me "im not soft you're the one who's chest is hard" I told him and he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close "nah im sure you're the soft one" he told me and we walked to the ice cream shop and we went to the counter "Hey Iris" I told Iris and she looked up "Hello Emily what do you want to try today?" she asked me "surprise me" I told her and she looked at Alex "what can I get you sweetie" she asked him and I held back a laugh "what ever you think is good" she nodded her head and got us two cones and added a scoop of a cherry red one and she added a blue one on the other cone and she handed me the red one and Alex the blue one "its on me" I told Alex and got 4 Drachmas from my pocket and paid Iris and we turned around and I licked my cone Sour cherry yum, yum. "mines sour cherry" I told Alex "mines sour blue berry" he told me and we walked out of the store "bye Iris thank you" and we walked around Olympus "you ready to go back?" I asked him "yes and no I like it here" he told me "we will come back soon come on and he held my hand and closed his hand and I teleported back to camp and I let go of his hand and we walked out of the forest eating our skittles and we were talking when we saw Percy coming over "what happened?" he asked me "go to Chiron and tell him not to let anyone swim in the beach unless there are people there and to watch out for the sky if clouds start to foarm me and you need to go to Olympus, ok?" he nodded his head and ran to the big house and I looked at Alex "caution" I told him.

We walked to my cabin and I saw Luke there talking with the guys on the floor of my porch and I willed water to come and I made it splash on them and I laughed and when they looked at me Luke laughed first and so do they and I had to put my hand on Alex's shoulder to steady my self from my laughter when I finally stopped I looked up and I saw that they where still chuckling and I saw that my porch had water on it so I blew on it and the water dispread "the porch is more important then us?" I sighed "fine all of you stand up" and I blew on them then I blew on Luke and they where all dry "good as new" I told them and I sat down and patted the space next to me for Alex to sit and when he sited " so why are you guys on my porch" I asked them "we where just waiting for you to come back" said Travis "I swear if I go in and a bucket of something falls on me ill murder you all" I told them "I promise Em they didn't do anything" said Luke I gave him a look that said prove it "scouts honor" and he raised his hand "you were never a scout" I told him and I got up and pushed my door open "no bucket you guys weren't lying" I closed the door and sat back down "New hat" said Conner as he grabbed it from my head and I smacked his hand and putted it back on my head "mine" I told him and stuck my tongue out and he pouted "not today mister the puppy dog and the pouting have been used on me a lot today" I told him and he frowned "that too" then he got up "tickling wont help it got used on me too" I told him "jezz who used it on you?" he asked "Percy go and attack him" and he ran over to the big house "poor Percy I should've let him go after Will'' I mumbled "Hey!" said Will "sorry jezz take a joke" I told him.

"why's your dad and Poseidon pissed?' Luke asked me "don't forget your dad there fighting over me and my 'choices' " I putted my quote fingers on the word choices "my dad?" asked Luke "yes" I told him "what are the choices?" he asked me I looked at Alex and him "oh those choices" he answered for me "yea those choices" I mumbled Alex nudged me gently and I looked at him and his eyes had worry "im fine don't worry" I told him and I looked at my shoes and tied the laces "Emily" I looked up and saw a dripping Travis "what happened to you?" I asked him "just get me dry im freezing" I blew on him and he got dried and he scoped me up and putted me on his shoulder and he was holding my legs "Travis put me down im to young to die" I told him and he ran to the lake with the guys laughing after us and he dumped me in it and I used my powers to make me stand on the air "you thought you'd throw me there!" I yelled at him then a huge wave got me down in the water and I fell in the water then I swam to the surface and I looked at Alex "wasn't me I swear and I searched for Percy and I phoned him "you evil person wait till I get my hands on you" I got out of the water and the water disappeared except my hair and I glared at him and I made an electric cloud appear above his head "Luke, Alex one of you calm her down" he called out and I felt lips on mine seconds later and I broke away and found Alex and I pushed him in the water "if I cant get your brother im getting you" I told him as he came out of the water "your highlight was bright red you frightened me" said Percy and I glared at him "my hairs wet kelp head" I told him and went to Luke and he opened his arms for me and I dried my hair on his shirt and I blew on it and it got dried again and my hair was half wet now.

"thank you Luke" I told him and I looked at Percy and got an evil idea and I knew my face got an evil glint and smile "oh kelp head your getting what you deserve soon" I told him "what ever your thinking of im going to walk with Alex in front of me and Luke behind me and that way you wont hurt me" he told me proudly "I just pushed him in the water –I pointed to Alex- and I ruined his shirt –I pointed to Luke- so yeah what ever your getting they might get it soon" I told him and sat on the dock "EMILY!" yelled a little girl I love to call Jane "yes Jane what's wrong?" I asked her "Chiron wants you all its important he says" I nodded my head and looked at the sky its empty "ok thanks kiddo" and we walked there and we got inside and in the meeting room and we sat down in our chairs and Chiron came down "Emily lord Hermes is here for you and he has a special guest if you all would follow me" Chiron told us and we followed him we went into one of the bedrooms and I found a little girl laying down on the bed and I rushed over there she was a cutie she had cherry blonde hair and a couple of freckles on her nose and long lashes and a slight tan, I pushed away her hair from her face "who is she Hermes?" I looked at him "she's my daughter her mother died and she has no where to go and I brought her here because I trust shell be in good hands with you her names Alana she's three but she still has a problem with speaking" he told me and I touched her cheek and I got up and hugged Hermes "im sorry for your lost Hermes" I told him and let go "I cant keep her with boys they might make her a tom boy you where left to play with boys a lot and look at where that got you" he told m chuckling "im not that bad" I said and I sat down on her cheek "ill take care of her" I told him "reminds you of Nat ,right?" he asked me and I smiled lightly "yea she does" I told him remembering my little sister who was a year old when my mom died (not really her sister or mom) I missed them so much ill visit her soon "thank you Emily I can always count on you her stuff are in your cabin….." he told me and I cut him out "and you forgot Martha and Jorge!" I accused him "crap ok I better go" and he teleported away.

Then she started to stir "daddy.." she opened her eyes they where a gorges color of brown "no sweetie daddy had to leave" I told her "who awre you?" she asked me "Im Emily parker" I told her "youwr the one daddy talks abwout!" she told me I smiled "I guess I am" I mumbled "awm I at camp?" she asked I nodded my head "where Dwemi-gods live?" she asked and I nodded my head "yup" and she sat up and saw everyone "ok ill introduce you to everyone she stood up and I carried her on my hip "this is Chiron" I told her and she shook his hand "im Alana it's a pleasure to meet you Chiron" she told him and I grinned "this is Mr. D" and she bowed her head "nice to meet you lord Daiynoues " she told him and he looked amused and he left "This is Clarisse, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Will, Grover, Katie, Lee, Rachel, Adam, Travis, Conner, Drew…" I introduced her to everyone except Luke and Alex "and these two are Luke and Alex" I told her "Luke is your other brother" and she nodded "you're thwe one daddy talks about yowu and thwe Stolls" she told him and he grinned "good to hear" he told her "Emily cwan I gwo and change my cloth?" she asked me "sure Alana" I told her and walked outside with Alex on my tale I went to my cabin and saw a couple of bags and a teddy bear on top of the bags and I opened one of the bags and got out shorts and a pink t-shirt with I Love Fun on and tennis shoes and underwear and held her hand and went inside the closet and changed her cloth for her and I combed her hair and let it down and I held her hand and got out and saw Alex eating my grapes "Alana you hungry?" and she nodded her head I sat her on the bar chair "what do you want to eat?" I asked her "PP&J" she told me "ok with chocolate milk?" she nodded her head and I took out 4 slices of toast and did her and Alex a PP&J sandwich and got 3 glasses and poured them some chocolate milk and gave it to them with there plates of PP&J.

"thank you Em" told me Alex "thank ywou" said Alana "your both very welcome" I told them and grabbed a cookie and ate it with my chocolate milk and Alex finshed his sandwich and got up and putted his plate in the sink and sat down and drank the rest of his chocolate milk and I grabbed his empty glass and mine and putted them in the sink and when Alana was done I took her plate and glass and putted them on the sink and snapped my fingers and the dishes were clean and in the cabinet and I sat down next to Alana "so Alana tell me anything about you" I told her "im 3 years owld, I love to swim awnd I wove the rain and I love chocolate and cherries" she told me "that's great I love swimming too" I told her "Emily are you and Alex together or you and Luke, daddy twold me ywou awnd Luke are before but today hwe told me its complicated" she said I nodded my head Hermes told her about us great. "I don't know its complicated ill tell you first when I first figure it out" and she nodded her head "do you want to go and walk around camp" asked Alex "yes" and he held her hand and walked us out of the cabin to show Alana the camp.

**AN: Sorry guys my dad's been on my neck nagging me about how I spend so much time on the lap top 3 hours are so normal I use an hour and a half on YouTube and an hour and a half writing one story and he doesn't see my brother and stuff so yeah ill write soon **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: sorry guys for not updating better and faster I wrote this down cause my parents have been arguing with me for using the laptop a lot and actually I got tired of them yelling at me so I wrote it down on my note book so I hope you enjoy it sorry.**

Emily's P.O.V

"so Alana found anything you like?" I asked Alana as we finished our tour of camp and went into the camp store she put a finger to her chin and then went and took an M&M's bag and came back to Alex and he put her on his shoulders "excellent choice Alan" said Alex as he paid for the M&M's and the 3 red cool- aids and we went out of there and walked to the lake "iwts a really pretty lake" said Alana "im glad you like it tomorrow we will swim in it I told her and she smiled and we sat down and ate our M&M's and drank our cool-aid and Alex took them to throw them in the trash and I took Alana's shoes off and she started to splash the water with her feet "I like Alex" informed me a smilling Alana "I like him too" I replied smiling to her I love him but I cant tell her that, and she got her feet out of the water and sat down on my lap and she started to splash from my lap then, to pair of hands covered my eyes "ok is this a guess who I am game?" I asked the person and the person changed his voice cause no way a girl has hands like those "yes" said the voice I sighed "which cabin?" I asked "your favorite" said the voice "ok Percy or Alex?" I asked "none" said the voice "Will?" I asked "no" the voice said "the Stolls, Nico, Adam, Lee, John, Riley?" I asked "none of them" he answered "ok final guess Luke?" I guessed "you are correct" he said and I took of his hands and looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows the way I love, he looked at Alana "hi Alana" he told her "hi" she replied and returned to splashing water happily I smiled at her happy face "you can sit down you know" I told Luke and he sat next to me and we watched Alana play then Alex cam running and sat down, looked at Alana and chuckled then made bubbles appear and she turned to look at him "mission accomplished" he informed her, she clapped her hands and returned to playing in the water "what mission?" I asked him and he looked and saw Luke his hands tightened and then he looked at me "a secret between me and Alan" he told me smirking and I pouted "not gonna happen" he informed me.

"fine ill ask Alan" I told him "Alan what mission?" I asked her "cant say iwts s secwet and I keep secwets" she told me, I tickled her and she started to laugh and she was laying down on my leg being tickled "I cant say I promised" I stopped "fine" I told them and splashed water at Alex "what was that for?" he asked "for not telling me" I replied and he splashed me "now where even" he told me, I knew he was going to do that so I didn't get wet cause I willed the water not to get me wet I stuck my tongue out and he stuck out his and I knew we where childish but who cares me and him said at the same time "never grow up" and we laughed " I gotta go I have a prank with the guys" said Luke and he kissed my cheek and Alana's forehead who was sleeping on my lap and got up "bye ill see you later?" I told him but it came out as a question "bye, yes you will see me later I promise" and he ran to his cabin and I looked at him going away I turned to Alex "what?' I asked him he was watching me, "nothing come on we better get Alan to bed" he told me I looked down at her sleeping form, Alex scooped her up and I was next to him walking to my cabin I opened the door for him and took off the covers on my bed and he laid her down and I snapped my fingers and she was in hello kitty Pj's and I covered her and tucked her in and we both kissed her forehead then we went and sat on the couch, "what's the mission? " I asked him, he looked at me and smirked "well… the mission was to do something for someone" he told me and I leaned in "what's the something and who's the someone?" I asked him "the something will remain a secret for now but the someone is you" he told me and got out a purple velvet box "for you" he told me and he opened it and I found a heart shaped charm with I Love You ~Alex on it and it was on a thin silver chain, I looked at him and he took my hand and gently put it on my wrist I looked up "I love you Emily" he told me I smiled "I love you too Alex" and he crushed his lips to mine and we both savored the moment.

When we broke away I looked him in the eyes "thank you its beautiful" I told him he smiled, and he touched my nose to his and he gave me an Eskimo kiss I smiled and laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me "I don't want to ever lose you" I mumbled and he tightened his arms around me to show me how safe I was in them "then you never will" he murmured and I looked up and our eyes locked together "I love you so much" he told me "I love you even more" and then we heard thunder "I gotta go check it out with Percy come on" we stood up and ran outside and to the big house then I looked from the porch to the ocean and then to the sky the sea was like water in a mixing bowl and the sky was grey and there were lighting bolts then it started to rain "no way" I gasped rain doesn't come here unless the borders aloud it and Percy came running "we better go" he told me and we went down the porch and we got soaked and Alex yelled "be safe!" and I teleported us to Olympus and inside the thrown room and we saw my dad, Percy's and Hermes fighting then they saw me and Percy and they stopped "I told you three to stop fighting the camp has rain the sea is like water playing hide and seek" I yelled at them and Hermes looked at me with a scowl "enough! You cant tell us what to do" he told me "your fighting over who I love and you say I cant tell you three what to do!" I told them "you're my daughter" dad said "you're my niece" both Hermes and Poseidon said "not blood related im not related to any of you but Hep!" I yelled "Em" warned Percy "we made a decision" said Hermes and he looked at my dad "you will not be with any of them we will chose someone for you" told me dad and I gasped "no you cant do that! Its not fair I have the right to chose who I love!" I yelled and the tears where falling down like a water fall .

"our decision has been made even if some don't approve" said Hermes glaring at Poseidon "fine chose for me someone but you'll see I wont love anyone but Alex or Luke!" I told them and teleported me and Percy back to camp, and he rapped his arm around me and I shook my head "Im fine" I said with a broken voice and I whipped the tears away and we walked back to the meeting room I opened the door me and Percy where dripping wet and my eyes where still shedding tears "its done" I told them and went back the stairs and out of the big house and walked down the porch in till the door opened and a hand grabbed my elbow and turned me around I saw the cabin consolers and I saw who was grabbing my elbow Alex I looked at him and I flung my arms around him and cried "its not fair!" I said through the tears "I know its not I know" said Alex then I saw Luke after I rose my head and he came over and hugged me "Im sorry Luke, im sorry Alex" I told them after I let go of Luke and I went down the porch and I walked to my cabin and I closed the door and went inside the bathroom and went in the shower and showered I let the hot water relax my muscles and I let the tears come down with the water and I shut off the water and rapped a towel around me and got out and I went to my closet and got out Pajama shorts and a T-shirt not caring what they where and rapped my hair in a towel and sat down on my bed next to Alana who curled up next to me and I smiled and stroked her hair.

I looked at the bracelet Alex gave me, and I smiled at the memory cause just moments ago we where living in the memory but it got ruined I took out my hair from the towel and putted it on the ground and I laid down and Alana putted her head on my arm and i kissed her forehead and looked at her she is amazing and she likes Alex and Luke and I don't know if she might like who ever they chose for me I know im acting like a single mom and stuff but I don't want to be with someone Alana doesn't like, there was a knock on the door and Will came in he smiled at me and I smiled a sad smile at him "how you holding up" he asks me as he sits down on the bed and I look at Alana "im holding up for her" I tell him "Emily who ever they might pick for you, he might make you as happy as Alex or Luke does you never know" he told me "I don't know there waiting to watch me break down there waiting everyone is waiting for me to mess up" I told him and I looked at him and he was playing with the hat Alex gave me "well when you break down you'll have us to help you pick up the peaces again if you mess up we well always clean up the mess with you" he told me smiling and I smiled a sad smile "im glade I have someone like you Will who is willing to pick up my mess" I told him and he grinned "my pleasure" he replies and he lays down next to me and looks at the ceiling and I look up too "remember when we used to play hide and seek here when we were kids?" asked Will "that was a year ago" I tell him and he says "shush don't remind me im not old im still young" he says chuckling and I giggle and I nudge him "where only 17 and 18" I tell him "yea im the one who's 17 you're the old one who's 18" he tells me "excuse me you're the 18 year old im still 17" I inform him and he frowns "way to ruin my boost" he mumbles "don't tell me you always say im older and your younger?" I ask him.

"something like that but only in my mind" he replies and I smack his hand im not old im still 16 you and Luke and Alex and the rest are 18 me and Percy and Annabeth are 17 you guys are old" I inform him "yea right what ever you say" he says I shake my head and push him out of the bed and he falls with a thud and im holding back laughter and so is he "shush Alan's asleep" I tell him and he goes to the bathroom and closes the door and laughs and I cover Alana's ears so she wont hear and when he comes out his face is beat red from laughing "shush" I warn him "then I get up and take out shorts and a t-shirt and go to the bathroom and I change and come out "dinner time" I tell him then the conch horn starts singling dinner and he gets up I wake up Alana gently "Alan its dinner time come on" her eyes flatter open and she gets out of bed I open her bag and get out shorts and a white T-shirt with jokey Smurf on it and I let her wear her white ballet flats and I put her on my back and we walked out of my cabin with Will "come on Em im starving" he whined "I should've stayed in there an hour" I mumble silently but he hears of course "I would've went to the mess hall and ate" he tells me "see where there" I tell him and I put Alana on my table "what do you want to eat?" I ask her "French fwies and pizza" she says "ok ill get you that anything else?" I ask her and she shakes her head and I go to the table and I grab three plates I give Will two and I put on the one with me pizza and French fries and I added a couple of sticks of cucumber and carrot and switched the plate with one of the ones with Will and I told him "go fill yours up" and he went to fill his up I added 2 slice of pizza on mine and a salad and a chili cheese fries and I Will came back and I saw his plate full I shook my head and grabbed Alana's plate and I went to my table and putted Alana's plate in front of her "your plate Alana" I told her "bye Em, bye Alan" said Will "bye, bye" said Alana "later" I told him and he went and I sat down next to Alana and we both took a bite from our pizza's.

**AN: Hi everyone I might not update day so bare with me I've been getting into huge fights with my parents for no reason and they wont even realize im doing a story cause if I do they wont care as I quote "writing is just one of your hobbies you'll get bored of soon" so enjoy this chapter im going to write the one soon one or two hours from now I love you all especially FaddedSunSet ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So how's everyone I know you guys want me to update like before 3 chapters in one day but you know my problem there still breathing down my neck so I hope you like it and I would like you all to go and check out FaddedSunSet's story its great and she's a great person I love her so much her reviews make my day! 3 **

Emily's P.O.V

"Alana you wanna go to the camp fire?" I asked Alana after we finished eating "yes please" she told me "alright come on" I held my hand to her and she grasped it with her little tiny hand and we went to the camp fire and we sat down and Will came over with a guitar "your joining us singing" he told me in a order voice "that's not a question" he stated and he grabbed my arm and pulled us to the bench where they lead the sing along and he pulled us down and he handed me the guitar "I cant remember how to play" I lied "son of the god of truth stop lying and show us what you got" he told me and the Apollo cabin looked at me I sighed "fine" I told him "and you need to sing" I sighed and closed my eyes "I hate you" I mumbled and started to play the tune to If This Was A Movie " last night I heard my own heart beating, sounded like footsteps on the stairs six months gone, im still reaching even thought I know your not there, I was playing back a thousand memories, baby thinking about everything we've been through, maybe I've been going back to much lately, when time stood still and I had you, so come back, come back, come back to me like you would, you would if this was a movie standing in the rain outside till I came out, so come back, come back, come back to me like you could, you could if you just said your sorry, I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here right now" I stopped and I looked and they clapped "your great ok get going and take the guitar with you" Will told me "wait ill go and let Alana sit" I told him and held her hand and ran to Alex and Percy "ok guys can Alana sit with you guys for a bit Will's forcing me to do something" I told them "sure" said Alex and he pulled Alana on his lap "EMILY!" yelled Will "im coming jezz" I mumbled "thanks guys I owe you" I told them and I ran to Will.

"ok come on sit down and im going to start then when I nudge you, you take over" he told me and I swallowed and sat down next to him "ok, let the campfire begin" said Chiron and Will started "guess this means your sorry, your standing at my door, guess this means you take back all you've said before, like how much you wanted anyone but me said you'd never come back, but here you are again.." and he nudged me and I swallowed when my part came I started "cause we belong together now yeah, forever united here somehow yeah, you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you" and the chores started and the campers erupted in cheers, and I then Aj took over "maybe, I was stupid for telling you goodbye maybe, I was wrong for trying to pick a fight, I know that I got issue's but your pretty missed up too, either way I found out im nothing without you" and I got nudged again " cause we belong together now yeah, forever united here somehow yeah, you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you" and I stopped and Jasmine took over "being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you but, I cant let you go" me and Will started after the musicians took there part " cause we belong together now yeah, forever united here somehow yeah, you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you, cause we belong together now yeah, forever united here somehow yeah, you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you" and we finished the song.

We started more camp songs, the campers joined us and we had fun when we finished the Apollo campers hugged me and clapped for me "great job Emily next campfire where taking you with us" told me Adam "yea right Im retiring" I told him and he chuckled and I went to Alana, Alex put her down and she hugged me "ywou where gweat" she told me "thank you" I told her and I sat down and I grabbed Percy's water and opened it and cleaned the opening with my shirt and drank from it and then I handed it back to him "thank you" I told him "your welcome?" he asked "never mind" I mumbled he didn't see me I guess "great job" said Alex and I smiled "thank you" I told him and Will came over "you are so singing with us tomorrow" he told me and I groaned "you know who can really sing?" I asked him "who?" he asked "not me, but you can" I told him "no way your singing" he told me "I hate you so much" I told him "love you too now go sleep you'll need it for tomorrow" he informed me "tomorrow I have a meeting no can do" I told him and he groaned "you can practice later" he told me and walked away I grabbed Percy's bottle and threw it at his head and he grabbed it "you really have eyes in the back of your head" I mumbled and he sat with his cabin I looked down at Alana "come on princess we better get you to bed" I told her "can we stay here a bit?' she asked and I nodded my head and she squealed and ran over to Jimmy from the Demeter cabin and they started to play together and I smiled "just like us" said Luke as he sat on the ground in front of me, his back was facing me so I played with his hair "but younger versions" he told me "yea but I didn't squealed" I told him.

"your hairs getting long" I told him "I know im getting it cut later" he told me "good" I told him he turned around "Emily can I talk to you I nodded my head "sure" and I got up and walked with him to mess hall and I sat on my table and he sat on it next to me and he looked down "there really going to chose someone for you?" he asked I nodded my head and his jaw tightened "I don't want to see you with anyone but me or Alex" he admitted and I turned to look at him and I touched his cheek "I don't want anyone but you two" I told him "I love you Emily but I cant and I wont stand to see you with someone else but me or even Alex" he told me and he got up, I stood up and grabbed his hand "what do you mean?" I asked him, he turned around and held my face in his hands "I can't love a girl who will belong to someone else soon" he told me and tears where feeling in my eyes "no... Luke I will... love him the way I love you" I was crying and my lip was trembling he shook his head "ill chose you Luke if you'll stay" I told him and he whipped the tears "Luke I cant lose you" I murmured "you wont Emily" he told me "but your leaving me" I told him "I chose you then just don't go" I told him he kissed my forehead "Luke please don't I love you" I whispered but he already left and I sat down on the bench and I barred my face in my hands "its not fair I lost him" I mumbled and I started to cry again and what seems like hours someone yelled "guys I found her" I knew it was Nico, I heard more people come in "Emily we where looking every where for you, Luke said we might find you here" said Alex I whipped the tears away and I rose my face from my hand and I got up and went past them "Emily what's wrong, what happened?" he asked but I just ignored them and walked out of the mess hall and whipped the tears that fell away and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him "what happened?" asked Percy "nothing happened the fates are just cruel this is not fair" I told them and I wrapped my arms around Alex "Alex.." i said "yes?" he replied "I don't want to lose you too please don't go I love you too much I cant lose you too" I mumbled and he tightened his arms around me "I wont go in till you ask me to go" he told me "then you'll never go" I told him "forever sounds great to me" he told me "now will you tell me what happened?" he asked me and I nodded my head and he let go a bit for me to speak "Luke doesn't want to see me with who ever they pick for me he said he doesn't want to see me with anyone but you or him he wont and cant stand it so he.." my words where cut by the sob and Alex returned to hugging me.

"Im going to be here as long as you want me I promise" he told me and I nodded my head "where's Alana?" I asked him "in bed and in her pj's I went with her to your cabin and I got her pj's out and she got dressed and I stayed with her in till she slept when you didn't come back I called Annabeth and she stayed with her and we went to find you" he told me "thank you" I told him and he raped his arm around me and walked me to my cabin I got in grabbed my pj's and went to the bathroom I washed my face, brushed my teeth and wore my pj's and got out I saw Alex sitting on the bed looking at Alana then he looked up and saw me and he stood up and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me "sleep and when you wake up everything is going to be ok" he told me and I nodded my head and he sat down on the bed and pulled me to his lap and I sat down and rested my head on his chest and I slept listing to his heart beat which is my favorite lullaby from now on, when I woke up I found Alex playing with Alana on the floor I smiled and watched them "hello im Mr. Pickles and you are?" asked Alex in a teddy bear voice and I held back laughter "hello Mr. Pwickles im Miss. Coco" said Alana in a girly voice "nice to meet you miss. Coco" said Alex and I couldn't hold the laughter anymore and he looked up and I laughed more his face was covered with make up "what? What's wrong?" he asked, "did you see your face?" I asked him between laughs and I got up and grabbed my camera and took a picture of his face and I sat back down "yes I did Alan made me look pretty" he told me I got up and whispered in his ear "your sounding like a girl" I told him and patted his shoulder.

I went to my closet and grabbed a violet sun dress with white Hawaiian flowers on it and ballet flats then I put the flats back and grabbed my light purple converse and went in the bathroom I went in the shower, showered and got out and wore my cloth I fixed my hair I let my curls fall down like always but I put a head band on see this I how easy I can fix my hair and I got out and sat on the bed and tied my shoes and Alex was looking at me "how may I help you?" I asked him "you look really beautiful" he told me and I smiled "sank you" I told him I tied my shoes and looked at them "when did you two wake up?" i asked "before you woke up an hour I woke up and Alana was dressed and I went and got dressed in my cabin came back and played with her" said Alex, I got up grabbed makeup remover wipes and threw it at him "clean up" I told him and he started to wipe half of his face and I wiped the other half and I laughed "don't laugh at me I thought she was serious" he told me I laughed and took the dirty wipes and threw them in the trash and looked at his face "clean as new" I told him and he kissed my nose and I looked at Alana "you hungry?" I asked her she shook her head "no iwm not can I go and pway with Jimmy?" she asked me, "we will walk you there" I told her and we walked her to where she saw Jimmy on the Demeter porch and they started to play and talk and we left them there and went and sat on my porch and Alex asked me "what's up?", "just waiting for them to call the stupid meeting" I told him "don't worry Emily, come on lets go and eat breakfast and then we will discus what you'll do" he told me and I nodded my head and we walked to the Demeter cabin but we saw Katie taking them and she yelled from her porch "I got them you guys go to breakfast" she said "thank you" we told her and we walked to the mess hall "what will you do if you actually meet the guy?" he asked "probably kill him" I told him "first rule: no killing people second one: be polite and try to hurt Apollo you know so you wont be too nice" he told me laughing, I laughed "fine but I make no promises".

We walked to the food table and I added me pancakes and strawberries and I went to my table and saw Alana coming "Alan what do you want to eat?" I asked "I want anything with sugar" she told me and I giggled "ok" I went there with her and she filled her plate with chocolate chip muffins and every thing that had sugar and we went back to the table and I looked at my cup and said "cherry coke" and she said to hers "orange juice" and we started to eat our food then Apollo appeared "its time" he said I groaned "cant I write my will?" I asked him he shook his head "you got 2 minutes" he told me "fine listen up everyone if I don't make It back now that I love you all Travis, Conner thank you for being my prank buddies I love you guys everyone else you know how much I love you, Percy I don't hate you I love you ok so yea keep doing what you do yup that's all, take me to my death" I told him and he rolled his eyes and Percy said "drama queen much?" I stuck my tongue out "I hate you" I told him and Apollo teleported us away and I went to my thrown "good morning Emily" said Hermes I glared at him "good morning everyone but dad, Hermes and Poseidon" I stated "let the torture begin" I said and the thrown room door opened and Apollo texted {bored already?} I replied {yes lets see who they picked out for me}.

A blonde guy, with brown eyes, who looks like a jock kinda cute but I don't know {a hottie right?} texted Aphrodite {no his not Alex and Luke are} I texted then I felt something walking my hand I looked down and saw a spider I held back a scream "someone kill the spider on my hand" I yelled and Hermes laughed "there's a spider on my hand get it off!" I yelled at Apollo, and Athena stood on her thrown away from me "Apollo get your butt here and kill it but not on my hand get it off" I screamed and it walked on my arm "im scared as hell from them and im trying to be calm so one of you get it off of me" I said going off of my thrown and Apollo came over and took it off of my arm and I gasped "thank you" I told him and started to settle my breathing and I looked at Hermes "you!" I glared at him "im afraid of spiders just like Athena its genetic so you go and put it on my thrown and it walks on my hand and up my arm" I say shuddering "ill get you once this stupid meeting is done" I warned and I looked at my thrown "Apollo would you mind you know making it clean" I say and he snaps his finger and I sit on It "thank you" I tell him and I glare at Hermes and I sigh "are you ok my lady?" asked the guy "yes she's fine she's planning her revenge she's fine" said Aphrodite "welcome Rayen its nice to see you again" said dad "wait your Rayen? The one dad loves?" I asked him dad loves the new minor god he just keeps talking about him "I think so" he said "I should've known" I looked at dad accusingly "so Rayen you know everyone and this is Emily" he told him "I know who she is Zues pretty, smart, afraid of spiders, loves to plot, a swimmer, best swordswomen anyone has ever saw" he said knowingly "so you did your homework big deal" I said "no actually I didn't I know everything about you" he told me "lets what you know" I told him

"Emily Parker, daughter of Zues and Hera, the princess of Olympus, living in camp half-blood in the summers in Olympus in the school year, blessed by the gods, best friends with Apollo, currently dating Luke Castellan son of Hermes –he said it with a sad voice- ..." I cut him off "wrong im not dating anyone" I told him "ok then, currently single, has fought many ancient monsters, has genetic phobia of spiders, loves skittles and cherry coke, loves the water, enjoys pranking, loves little kids" he told me I shook my head "still not interesting" I said matter-o-factually then Aphrodite sent me one of her zaps that no one noticed but Apollo and Ares and they held back laughter "awe" I mouthed to Apollo and Ares and they cracked up laughing "that's so not funny you two I hope she zaps you two" I told them, and then I looked at my shoes they where untied so I tied them "nice shoes" said Aphrodite sarcastically "nice hair" I mumbled sarcastically but she just glared at me "anyways Rayen how about Emily shows you Olympus I know you didn't get a tour so why doesn't she show you around" said Dad, I looked at Apollo and he and Ares stuck there tongues at me and I used my godly powers and I made them get zapped silently and they burst out in pain "awe, awe, awe, awe" they said jumping around I held back laughter "what's going on?" asked dad "Emily zapped us" they said in union and dad looked at me "wasn't me daddy" I said in a sweet girlie voice and he believed me and he looked back at them "sit down on your thrones" he told them and I raised my eyebrow and smiled evilly at them and Rayen chuckled "daddy I have classes to attend you know Annabeth might flunk me if I don't give her my paper on the history of Apollo" I said in the voice again hoping it might work "you gave that in weeks ago" said Athena i groaned "worth a try" I mumbled and got off of my thrown "lets get the torture done with" I thought to Apollo and "lets go" I told Rayen.

We walked out of the thrown room "you know I don't want to make you do this if your forced" he told me nicely "ok look lets get this done with shall we im not in the mood for this, I don't like stupid jocks or anything like that I like nerdy ones just like…" I shook my head "never mind" I told him "just like Luke?" he asked and I glared "that's none of your business" I told him "come on give me a shoot here, you didn't even give me a chance to be your friend" he told me "that will never happen" I told him "you never know since im coming down to camp half-blood today" he told me "great plain torture" I said "why don't you like me?" he asked "is it cause the gods didn't let you date Luke or Alex and they picked me?" he asked "exactly" I told him and I continued to walk and he grabbed my elbow "give me a shoot I promise you wont regret it" he told me "I don't have a gun on me I know I wont regret it when I kill you" I told him and rolled my eyes and continued to walk "I saw Olympus so you don't need to show me around maybe at camp you might but come on lets go and grab ice cream or something" he told me and I sighed "fine just cause I promised Apollo" I told him and we walked to the ice cream shop and I saw Iris "hey Iris" I told her "hello Emily where is that cutie?" she asked, my smile got bigger and brighter "you mean Alex?" I asked she nodded her head "his back at camp" I told her "awww next time bring him, hello Rayen its nice to see you again" she said "nice to see you again" he told her "ill take the chocolate chip, please?" I told her she nodded her head "what can I get you Rayen?" she asked him "ill take the cotton candy" he told her and she gave us our cones I paid for my self I wouldn't let him pay for me and we went and sat down my phone buzzed I checked video from Alex I played it.

It was Alex and Alana and the Stolls they where goofing around and they where in the arts and craft and they where covered in paint and glitter and they where on the table singing I laughed at them then they poured glitter on Percy and he joined then at the end they said "we love you Emily" and Alex got his phoned "hopes this brightens your day" he says "I love you" then the screen went black and I smiled and I texted {I love you too, made my day} I texted him "boyfriend?" asked Rayen "was going to be, but they ruined it for us" I admitted then I got a text back {anything for you, gotta run Chiron's coming love you much more see you soon} I smiled and imagined them running covered in paint and glitter and I giggled and closed my phone and put it on the table and licked my cone and he leaned in "tell me something I don't know about you" he dared me "I don't like you" I told him "I already know that and I might change that" he stated "we will see" I said and my phone ringed Alex's ringtone I took it and answered "hey" I said "got caught in action" he said "you better of not gotten Alana in trouble" I told him "nah Chiron thinks she's innocent" he said "good by the way you look really nice in glitter and tell Percy Pink looks nice on him" I told him and he chuckled "why thank you, what are you doing I thought you where in the meeting" he said "no it finished and im at the ice cream shop" I told him "poor you get back when your done " he said "why ?" I asked "because I miss you and where going to swim with Alana remember" he told me "I know I wont miss it once im done im coming" I told him "ok bye I love you" he told me "I love you too" and I hung up.

**AN: enjoy this is the longest one 4,000 words and something chk out my new twilight story and please review i love you all**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey sorry I didn't update I had to go to my families farm and I was going to write it when I came back in the night but I got sick I couldn't breath so we got back early at 1:00 am and I had to sleep so im doing it now sorry.**

Emily's P.O.V

Rayen was looking at me I pretended I did not care but let us face it "what?" I asked him "nothing" he told me and I nodded my head "once where done were going back to camp" I told him "fine with me as long as im with you and you owe me a tour of camp" he said and I sighed "fine" I told him but I had an idea to get rid of him and it was a plan worthy of Aphrodite on how to get rid of a guy or ditch him "your planning something" he told me "how'd you know?" I asked shocked "im an expert on you" he said and I rolled my eye "that is getting old real fast" I told him, I finished my ice cream and looked at him waiting for him to finish he was taking his time just to annoy me and I was so not looking at him that's what I was telling my self but I knew dad and Hermes where making Aphrodite use all her time on us and when he finished "finally" I said and he just smirked "fine ill take to camp" I said with a huge smile "what's on your mind?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "nothing lets go to camp" I said and teleported us to the Aphrodite cabin and the girls screamed when they saw me they sighed "you scared us" was heard and when they saw Rayen they swooned "ladies this is your new gift from me" I said and I ran out of there and heard squeals I looked back and Rayen was in a middle of a circle of girls I laughed and walked to the Poseidon cabin I knocked the door and I heard gun shoots and death sounds I opened the door and saw the guys playing Call of duty on Xbox and they where covered in glitter even Alana who was cheering on I laughed at them.

Alex put it on start and they stood up and I saw them up close and I laughed at them "you guys look amazing" I told them and they started to pose around and I laughed more "why didn't you come you would've loved it" said Travis "the meeting was today and they picked the person" I told him "where is he?" asked Conner "I teleported us in the Aphrodite cabin and let them take care of him" I admitted looking at my shoes and the Stolls came over "that's our girl" they raised there hands expecting a high five but there hands was covered in glitter "um I don't think so you guys are in glitter" I told them and they nodded there heads and Alex came over and grabbed me by my waist and he started to spin me around and I got covered in paint and glitter and I laughed "Alex put me down Im getting covered in glitter and paint" I told him between laughs and he put me down and I turned around and we locked lips together and when we parted away I looked at them accusingly "you got Alana in paint and glitter and you let her watch Call of duty with you guys" I accused them "well kinda" said Percy "if she has nightmares im killing you guys" I warned and I heard a knock and I sensed a godly present "im not here" I told them and I went behind the couch "your such a kid Emily get up he saw you run there" said Travis I got up and groaned "thank you for ditching me" he told me and I smiled "my pleasure" and I saw Mr. D behind him and my face went into an ashamed face and I looked down "this wont get you out of this one" said Mr. D "two weeks singing with the Apollo cabin" said Mr. D my mouth was open "but I never got punishment my entire life here from you" I told him "well its time you do" he said and he turned back and walked away "miss goody two-shoes record has finally been seen by Mr. D" said Travis, I just looked at Mr. D's despairing form "fine if im getting punished all ready im so going on a pranking spree" I told them "im going to change ill meet who ever wants to join in the Hermes cabin" I told them.

-Later-

I went into the Hermes cabin "ok guys who's here I saw a clean Alex, the Stolls, Nico, Percy and Rayen "ok just us" then the bathroom door opened and I saw Luke "ok I don't care what happened Luke your joining our pranking spree" I told him and I went to the prank cabinet and grabbed everything we will be needing and I got out and Mr. D was waiting for me "ill take these and your going to teach the Archery class" he said and I glared "this is not fair Chiron will think this is stupid" I told him "well im not Chiron" he said "I know they made you watch me this is so not fair" I told him "if you stopped breaking the rules you wouldn't of gotten punished" he told me "I cant believe your calling ditching breaking a rule" I told him "well we gave you what to do" he told me "you know I have rights too this just sucks!" I yelled at him and walked away from him and sat on my porch and then Alex sat down and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him I hide my face in his side "they cant even give me space you saw how Mr. D was on my tail" I told him "I cant do this anymore im doing my prank either they let me or not" I told him and stood up "you know this is what I love about you, you never give up" he told me, he sat in front of me and I hooked my arms around his neck and I looked at the big house and I saw Mr. D go away I sighed "his gone" I told Alex and out of no where he grabbed my legs and stood up and walked me on his back "so what do you want to do in your prank" he asked "I have a couple of thoughts" I told him smiling evilly.

When we got there I jumped of his back and ran inside "what did he take?" asked Nico "the old rob you guys wanted to throw out before and 4 empty cans of spray paint" I told them they nodded "we are so proud of you" said the Stolls and I laughed "ok I have a couple of ideas" I told them and I sat down on the cleanest bed which was Luke's "ok first I want to prank each cabin starting with the Apollo's since Will didn't come and non of you told him" I said then the devil him self came in "oh no you don't im here" he said and I laughed he had dark circles under his eyes and he put his head on my lap and closed his eyes "why didn't you sleep?" I asked him "because someone named Emily made my cabin make me make you sing with us" he said "sorry you can sleep" I told him "I saved my cabin and you think im not sleeping?" he asked and in minutes he started to snore lightly "ok then?" I asked, "ok we have Zues, Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon on our side" said Travis and I smiled "Athena" I said and they nodded "wait till I get my hand on that cabin" I said

"ok the prank I want to start with Aphrodite first" I said "then Athena" I told them they nodded "I want to cover the cabin mud, then I want to make all the cloths black and I want all of the powders to have itching powder" I told them "ok Emily you change the cloths with the powers and stuff the powders are on Luke the mud on us" they said and I nodded my head.

"Athena now" I said, "we want to do something to them but we want to do it at night" said the Stolls "ok so Aphrodite then Athena" I said and they nodded there head "then what?" asked Rayen "2 cabins at a time" I said "tomorrow the rest will get there pranks" I said and I looked at Will "Travis open the second drawer and grab me the black bag" I told him and he stood up and opened the drawer and threw the bag I caught it, opened it and got the make up out I started to add lip stick and eye shadow and mascara and blusher and I put the stuff back and I threw it to Travis and he put it back I looked at his face and I held back a laugh "Emily.. Stop moving… I want to sleep..." he groaned "sorry... sorry" I told him and I started to rub his shoulder so he will sleep and he smiled and slept and the guys where red from holding there laughter and just to get Alex and Luke and Rayen jealous I kissed Will's cheek and I started to play with his hair which I always like to give him make over with Jasmine my phone buzzed and I got it out slowly I looked at it and it was from Apollo I closed it without reading it and I put it on the bed and I watched the guys play Xbox and then Percy's phone buzzed and he answered it "sure yea ill give you her" he said "Em Apollo wants to talk to you" said Percy I shook my head and made hand gestures saying im sleeping and Percy nodded his head "she's asleep" he lied "ok fine" huffed Percy and he put his phone on speaker "yea right you're asleep we are watching you know" said Apollo.

"I cant believe you got in trouble!" he said through the phone "oh please you're the last one who talks about trouble" I told him "I didn't leave a guy in a cabin full of teenage hormonal girls" he said "its called showing him around" I said "Emily cut the crap there pissed off at you up here you better stop what your going to do there thinking of sending you to a boarding school" said Apollo "I have a life Apollo my life not yours not there's ok so just let them try ill get expelled the first hour there" I told him "im just watching out for you" he said and he hung up "Major cliff hanger" I mumbled and then Travis got up and he played his I-home and pulled me up and Will's head fell on the bed and he woke up and saw Travis pulling me and jumping around dancing "come on you know the song" he yelled and I smiled and I jumped with him and we started to the dance around singing to and jumping around when the song went to an end we fell to the ground breathing heavily and laughing "see this gets you out of your frustration come on lets get ready for capture the flag" said Travis and we got up and walked with Will sleep walking behind I stopped and went and grabbed his arm holding back laughter at his face.

"why is everyone laughing?" he asked when he opened his eyes and all of us where red from holding laughter in and he stopped and asked an Aphrodite girl for a mirror and she gave him and he looked in it and turned around and we all burst out in fits of laughter "Emily your on the red team" told me Chiron when we got to the full arena "WHAT!" I yelled and the blue team went into yelling "Blue team!" me and Luke warned "im not going my teams the blue one with the Hermes, Athena, Poseidon and Apollo in it" I told him "Red team and its final" warned Mr. D "and no trying to make the red team lose on purpose" said Chiron I glared at them "I hate both of you more than anyone right now" I told them and I walked to the red team and sat on the bench and they erupted in cheers and I sighed when the game started I went to the sides of the forest and ran past the creek and to Zues's fist I saw Conner and Travis there I knocked them out and grabbed the flag and took my path again I was running and I tripped I stood up and my right foot was killing me and I jogged back there when I went past the creek it turned red and the red team went into cheers I dropped the flag cause my foot was killing me and I walked to the benches muttering "owe, owe, owe" I sat down and the red team came over "call me Will" I told them holding my foot.

Will, Adam and Lee ran over with the Stolls "what happened?' asked Adam "when I was running back with the flag I tripped and my foot hurts me so much" I told him and Travis came over and smacked it "OWE!" I yelled at him holding it "making sure its still hurting you" he said and Will crouched down and touched it "fractured bone, and three cracks" he muttered and Adam looked at me "that means no activates, Swimming included" I gasped "never mind im fine" I told them "walk and prove it" said Lee I stood up and tried to walk but almost fell down the moment I stood and I sat back down "I thought so" said Lee "come on smart ass" said Adam I raised an eyebrow "where going to put it in a cast then we will heal you when its fully back to where it belongs" said Will I sighed and I stood up and I sat back down and he bent down and put my arm around his shoulder and hulled me up.

"Slowly ok" told me Will I nodded my head and walked slowly "owe, owe, owe," I said as I took the first step "how about I don't walk?" I suggested "you wanna swim fast you better walk" said Lee then I saw Alex, Luke, Percy and Nico followed by Annabeth she must've told them and Luke came over "what happened?" he asked "smart ass broke her foot" said Adam and they all sighed "we told you to take it easy" said Percy "oh give a girl in pain a break" I told him and Nico went down and touched my foot gently then he held it in his hand and pinched it "OWE! Will you guys stop doing that!" I yelled "Jezz it freaking hurts" I mumbled and Will sat me down "look you want to swim you better get up" said Adam "how long will I stop swimming?" I asked him "hmm a month or so" he told me and I whimpered "fine but im walking by my self" I told them and I stood up with the help of Will and I started to limp saying owe and then Apollo appeared and he crouched down and chanted in Greek and then the pain went away and I walked again it was healed and I started to jump "in your face Adam im swimming" I told him then I looked at Apollo "summer Solstice is tomorrow and you need to be there before the campers" he said I nodded my head "see you guys tomorrow" I told them and we teleported there.

"go to your house and come here tomorrow, ok?" he asked I raised an eyebrow "ok" I told him and walked to my house and I sat there watching TV.

-Next day-

I woke up and showered when I got out I took out my shorts and a black t-shirt with a logo of vampires and I went out of my house and teleported there the gods where all there and Poseidon was looking sad and in pain I wonder why and then the campers came in and they where all sad when I heard them come in I was smiling then my smile despaired and I looked for the familiar messy black hair and green eyes, nothing and then Percy looked at me and we locked eyes I raised my eyebrows asking for Alex and he came in front of me and I got down "hey Perce, where's Alex?" I asked him and he looked me in the eyes "his... his gone" he muttered under his breath "what do you mean gone?" I asked raising my voice "yesterday when you left we where at the forest still and a hell hound jumped and he killed him…" he told me and I looked him my lip trembling "nice lie Percy is he going to jump out of someone's back or a thrown?" I asked him and he held my shoulders "Emily I swear it on the Styx.." he said tears in his eyes and I was crying I whipped the tears away going out then Hermes said "Emily stop we have a meeting sit back down" I turned around "now I know why non of you wanted me to come here in till today, you guys where planning how to kill him, you guys killed him you are murderers!" I yelled at them and I went out and I put my head on the wall and I sat down and I hid my face in my arms and I cried, his gone, he left, no more kisses, no more laughs, no more hugs, no more games, nothing.

The thrown door opened "leave me alone you killed Luke once and now you killed Alex!" I accused who ever came "Emily.." said Percy his voice was broken I got up and I flung my arms around him "im sorry I should've never went with Apollo he would've still been alive I should've never fell in love with him" I told him "Emily his last wish before he died was that we take care of you and that you don't forget him" he told me and I cried more "ill never forget him" I whispered "even if they take my memory I will never forget him" I whispered "he loved you Emily" he said and I gasped "he has an older sister and two six year old sisters" I told him "we know" he told me "come on just go in and lets get this stupid meeting done so me and you can go and tell his family" said Percy I nodded my head and he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to the thrown room I got in and I ignored everyone and I sat on my thrown "ok so will everyone sit down" said Zues yes I wont call him dad and everyone sat down, "ok where sorry for everyone's lost" said Hermes I looked up at him my eyes flaring "Alex was…" I cut him off " don't you dare say his name your one of the biggest reasons he died you never liked him you always hated him" I yelled at him "as I was saying he was a great person" I laughed a non-hearted laugh "you would be the last person to know that" I mumbled "you know what im sick of this you cant keep doing this Emily" he yelled "you know what your not sick of this I am you know what just forget any of you ever knew me and give me a break" I yelled at him and he got down of his thrown and I got down too.

"You know what your just a drama queen" he told me "you're a complete ass" I told him and I got out my sword "what you think im not going to fight?" I asked him and he got his sword and he took the fist swing and I blocked it and I took a swing and I cut his cheek and he took another swing but I bowed backwards and kicked his sword out of his hand and he jumped and got it I swung at his hand and I got him and then he took a swing and I blocked it and he took another swing and I went to the floor and I kicked his feet out of balance and he fell back and I his sword fell on the floor and I kicked it and put my sword to his chest "give me one good reason why I just don't shove this sword in your heart and get you injured?" I asked and then Apollo got up and grabbed me by the waist and held my straggling arms down "listen up sit on that damn thrown and don't fight with him his not worth it" told me Apollo "he's the reason Alex died" I said my ears threatening to tear up.

" I know Em I swear I do" he told me "then let me get this sword in his heart" I told him "no now sit down" he told me and I bit my cheek and looked to look at Hermes "you say his name, or anything about him I swear I wont let Apollo get me off of you" I told him and I sat down on my thrown and I put my sword in its charm and I put my head in my hand and I breathed in then uncle Poseidon stood up and he smiled a sad smile at me "you mind if I say something, Emily?" he asked I shook my head "you? You can say anything you want" I told him and he smiled a sad smile you can see he was crying by his eyes "my son, Alex was a great person he will fight for what he believes in, he would never stop his love for this girl sitting across the room from me he would do anything for her, she made him see the light again and when he loved her nothing kept them apart" he said and I smiled a sad smile seeing my uncle whipping the tears away "he made a change in some of you, he was easy to love he would get in trouble just for his friends he would prank with all of you just for the fun of it not for revenge he was fun to be around he was a good learner and its an honor to be his father" he said and I looked at him "thank you Emily" he said "thank you Poseidon" I told him and he smiled and whipped a single tear away "Emily you can go" said my mom "we have a meeting she needs to be here" said Hermes "my daughter will go she lost someone she loves and she will want to be away from you" she said and I got down and went out I grabbed my phone and looked at the video he sent me yesterday and I cried more.

At the end when he said I love you I cried more "I love you much more" I said to the screen which black out and I went to my house and I closed the door behind me and I went to the kitchen I remembered when we played here and in my room and in the living room and the ice cream and everything I sat on the swings outside and swung my self so I could remember him in my own way the way his touch feels on my skin I miss that I miss him, "Emily" I heard Alex say my name I looked up no one I shook my head "Emily" I looked up no one but I heard it again I followed the voice then Apollo came Emily what's wrong "Alex im hearing him calling me" I told him and the rest came in "Percy I swear im hearing Alex" I told him and his eyes watered and he pulled me to him "Percy his calling me" I told him "Emily I swear his gone" he told me "Nico cant you hear it" I asked through Percy's shirt "no Emily I cant" said Nico and I closed my eyes and I cried "his really gone" I said and no one said anything Percy just kept holding me.

**AN: Oh my God I teared up a lot writing this it just came to my mind im sorry and by the way my story's just getting anonymous reviews and half of them are from Skylar and my other three friends and fadedSunSet nothing else I think like no ones reading it even my twilight one no reviews at all! I feel sad :'( I just lost Alex guys **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: sorry all this chapter has an adventure style in it so enjoy it.**

Emily's P.O.V

I was on the couch with them all my head on Apollo's shoulder thinking about Alex and how I missed him and then he sighed "Rachel just told a prophecy" he told me "wait till you hear it" he mumbled I stood up and walked to the kitchen and took out a glass to drink water I filled the cup and got it to my lip and then I saw familiar black hair walking past the kitchen to the front door I put the cup down and I went out but nothing was there I sighed and went to the kitchen to drink my water and I found it broken and Apollo came in "Emily come on sit down what ever you want ill do it for you" he said I nodded my head "Rachel's coming here with Arty to tell us the prophecy" he said and he handed me a new cup with water and I drank it and the broken cup disappeared and it was clean and when I finished he put the cup in the sink and we walked to the living room where the guys where watching TV then while Nico was flipping the TV I saw Alex's favorite TV series the Simpsons "don't change" I whispered to Nico and he kept and Percy had a sad smile on his face we locked eyes "favorite show" we said at the same time and I looked at it how he knew to make there voices and how he wanted to try one of the doughnuts with Homer.

Arty came in with Rachel "we know you said a prophecy could you skip that and tell us" said Travis "first I need Emily to ask me what the prophecy is" she asked smiling "why?" I asked "the prophecy is about you" she told me and I stood up "what is the prophecy about the Olympian goddess?" I asked "I speaker of Apollo, the Oracle Delphi have a prophecy to say" she said with green eyes and the Oracle voice and green fog around her "speak Oracle" I said

"The Olympian goddess makes a choice that changes fate

The choice will be made on the way to the land of the died

A simple choice yet changes fate for better or worst

The fates will be tricked the first to be in history

Will the Olympian goddess make the choice or

Will she hold her tongue and leave the fates with there way

A matter of life or death will be the choice

A single choice shall end her day"

She said and then everything went back to normal "she was smiling and so was Apollo "why are you both smiling?" I asked "your choice" said Rachel "is something you really want so it won't be hard to pick so yea easy quest?" said Apollo I looked at him "how many can I take on my quest?" I asked him "4" said Rachel "fine Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Luke" I said and Annabeth came down the stairs after napping with Alana "I packed everything" she stated I looked at Percy he nodded his head and so did Nico and Luke nodded his head too, "good where going now" said Nico I nodded my head and went and got my pack back that Annabeth packed and I saw Alex's hat on the dresser I grabbed It and put it on and went down stairs "ill take care of Alana" told me Arty "thanks Artemis but don't tell her about you know" I mumbled "no one will tell her" she told me and I went and got my range rover keys a gift from Hepetuse "ok lets go" said Luke and we went out and I got in the car and everyone got in me and Luke in front Annabeth and Percy back and Nico in the last one "ok Nico your sleeping you'll be needing your powers if were going to the underworld" I told him and I pressed a button and his seat stretched and it turned into a kinda bed and he smiled and fell asleep in seconds "and I drove out of the garage and I teleported us to an Alley and I got out of it and we drove the streets of New York heading to La "Annabeth?" I asked after seeing her scribbling in a note book "im trying to make the prophecy clear" she told me "ok the Olympian goddess that's you makes a choice that changes fate so your choice will change the fates choice, it's a tiny simple choice but it changes the fates to better or worst, you will trick the fates in there own game and it will be the first in history, will you take the right choice or will you hold your tongue and let the fates do what they want, your choice will be a matter of life or death, a single choice shall end her day" she mussed over the last one.

"it means you might end your life?" guessed Percy and I smacked him while driving "it means the day will end" I said looking at Luke and Annabeth understood "so you'll be making your choice at night" she said I nodded my head and we where out of the busy streets of New York and off to LA "we will take shifts" said Percy "I nodded my head an hour later we stopped at a MacDonald's we went thru the drive thru and Percy ordered for us "Emily what do you want?" he asked "nothing" I told him "yea right one cheese burger with large fries" he ordered for me I shook my head "just like a brother" I muttered and he got the order and we went out of the drive thru and on the road and when Percy finished his food i stopped the car and I used my powers and we switched so I can eat and I ate so I can drive after Percy "Emily you sleep and so Luke both of you sleep" said Annabeth and she switched with Luke and he sat next to me at the back and I rested my head on his shoulder and I put my head phones on and slept.

-Later-

I woke up and found Luke asleep and Annabeth was sleeping in the back with Nico in the front with Nico talking about the quest I kept my eyes closed like I was asleep hearing them talk "you know she might end her life on this quest" said Percy "I know its just let her make her own choices I know she will make the right one and she will live" said Nico I opened my eyes and saw that I was asleep on Luke's shoulder with his arm raped around me and he was asleep I felt something in my hand and I saw that Luke was holding my hand "Percy you wanna switch?" I asked him "your up, no its ok ill sleep after a couple of minutes" he said I nodded my head and rose my self slowly so Luke wouldn't wake up and I let go off his hand and I heard him mumble I raised an eyebrow to Nico "his been talking ever since he slept" he told me I nodded my head and put my i-pod in the bag with the head phones and I listened closely to what he was saying but I couldn't all I got out was no, not now and my name on and on I whipped the hair from his eyes and he opened his eyes and smiled at me "what where you dreaming about?'' I asked him "something" he said and I shook my head "Emily mind if you switch?" asked Percy "no I don't I told him and used my powers and switched us so I was in front and him in back with Annabeth and I drove and he slept I saw a sign saying LA 100 miles "100 miles" I told who ever was up "great im gonna nap" said Nico and he switched with Luke and he was snoring in seconds and Luke chuckled I stopped at a gas station and woke them all up they all ran to the bathroom I closed the car and went to the small quickie-mart and got me a cherry coke and a bag of sour skittles and a big bag of chips sour cream and onion Alex's favorite and I paid and they all came in and got there stuff and I went to the car and got in I opened my cherry coke and took a drink from it and I took a couple of chips and ate them and they came in with hands full of snacks I smiled and they got in like before me and Luke in front, Annabeth and Percy in the back, Nico at the backs back.

And I drove eating my chips and drinking my coke and I saw a sign say LA 60 miles and I gave my chips to Percy and I drank my cherry coke and I put my cherry coke in the cup holder and I continued to drive then we had to stop so they can put there trash away I opened my huge bag of sour skittles and took a couple of peaces and then continued to drive to LA eating skittles when I got to LA we drove to DOA Recording Studios and we got out and walked to the entrance and I went to Charon who was reading a magazine on the desk he saw me and he put it down and he bowed I groaned and he stood up "the young Olympian" he said "Charon ok stand up and stuff" I told him and he looked at who where with me and Nico "how can I help you" he asked looking at Percy and Annabeth he remembers them I guess "we want to go to the underworld" I told him "no can do" he said ''Nico has a pass and I can go in too'' I told him and handed him a bag of drachmas he nodded his head and smiled "always a pleasure to help you all" he said and I looked around the room ''Charon did you see a guy with black hair and green eyes?" I asked ''yea he came in here yesterday and he went into the underworld immediately" he told me "thank you" I told him and we followed him to the door and we rode a boat.

I recognized the river Styx the one I bathed in years ago and minutes later Charon stopped and we got down "thank you" I told him and we walked to the main gate and we saw Cerberus the three headed dog I saw him and I smiled I loved him and he sniffed the air when we came close and the three heads looked at me and they sat down and I scratched there head and gave them snacks "good boys" I told them and I let the guys go and Annabeth gave me a ball to give to it and we went with the guys we walked to the judgment Pavilion and I saw King Radamanthus, King Aeacus and King Minos at the three chairs or thrones and King Minos came down and walked to me "the young Olympian goddess" he bowed "king Minos" I bowed "you are here for your quest I will take you to where you will make the choice" he said and I nodded my head and we walked to Elysium and I saw a couple of people in it and someone come to me she was a girl "my lady" she bowed "your going to make a choice" she told me and we followed her inside Elysium and then I saw someone come forward with black hair and green eyes I smiled "Alex" I told him he smiled "Emily" he told me "young Olympian goddess" said the girl "I am Bella you will have to make a choice" she said and I looked at her "what's the choice?" I asked "this young man died because he loved you, and now you have a choice" she told me I nodded my head "he can come back or not its up to you'' she told me "I want him to come back" I told her "be careful young one your choice shall end not so good think wisely" she told me I thought about it Alex can come back to life and live or he can stay here forever "i made my choice" I told her "then follow me young one" I walked to a small fountain "take this and say your choice out loud with who you are" I nodded my head and took the Drachma she gave me "I the young Olympian goddess have made my choice, Alex son of Poseidon will come back" I said and threw it in the fountain and a man came out and he said "your choice was right you will live" he said "he will live" he told me and I smiled "thank you" I told him and I went to Alex "your alive again" I told him and then I heard a voice a familiar one I turned around I saw mom "Emily" she said smiling "mom" I told her "there both amazing" she told me "you meet them?' she asked "yes when Luke was down here we talked a lot and I talked to Alex I found him" she told me "how?" I asked "I've been watching you and your sister and Phil" she told me and I smiled "ok mom I gotta go but I will be back" I told her "im always there even when you cant see me when ever you need someone just talk and know im watching you and listening to you" she told me "thank you I miss you mom and I love you" I told her "I miss you much more and I love you more" she told me "I gotta go ill see you soon" I told her "bye" she told me "bye" and I went to them "lets get back up" I told them.

They nodded there heads and I looked at Percy who was smiling and I smiled at him and he mouthed thank you and put his arm around Alex's shoulder and put him in a headlock and they started to playfully push each other and I laughed for first time in 2 days, wait Percy touched Alex you cant touch the dead so Alex is back right now I turned around and smiled at him and he came over and pulled me in a hug and spins me around and my hat falls down when he puts me down I hold up to him "I missed you so much" I told him and I let go and he goes down and grabs my hat and puts it on my hand and crushes his lips to mine and I put my arms around his neck and pulled my self closer to him when I broke away for breath "I didn't do it for love" I told him and he frowned "cause you died for love" I told him "I would rather die for your love anytime" he told me "I know lets just get back we need to get back" I told him and I let go of him and he put his arm around me and I leaned into his side and we walked out of Elysium, past the judgment Pavilion, we went to Cerberus and I scratched behind there ears, we went to Charon in his boat and we sat in it, and he rowed back "so that was an easy quest" muttered Percy "yea to easy" I told him and when we got to the door we went out and we where in DOA records and we got out of there after thanking Charon and we went into the car Nico driving with Luke in front, Annabeth and Percy in back and Alex and I in the back he rapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest "Emily sleep you need it" said Nico and I closed my eyes to sleep but I couldn't sleep I got Alex back his alive! Im so happy right now that I cant sleep I opened my eyes and held his hand and kept it to my heart saying I love you silently and he kissed the top of my head and I rose my feet on the chair and snuggled closer to him and he played with my hair with the arm around me and I heard a sound from the front I sat down and looked and saw Percy eating my skittles I grabbed it and sat back down and took a couple of peaces of sour skittles and I shared them with Alex and then Nico shadow traveled us back to the garage of Olympus.

"where here" gashed Percy I jumped into the front and I opened the door and I got out "cant wait!" said Percy and I stuck my tongue at him and I went inside and saw Alana eating cereal, the Stolls watching TV and Artemis sitting with Alana eating cereal with strawberry peaces and we walked there and Alana got up and I scoped her up and she flung her arm around me "I missed you" she said "me more" and she kissed my cheek and I sat her down on the chair and gave her a spoon full of cereal and the guys entered "of course she ran to Alana" said Nico "why are you too jealous?" I asked them smirking and Apollo came in and hugged me "you made it" he told me "yes I did" I told him after he put me down "good choice" he told me I nodded my head and gave Alana another spoon of cereal and I put the spoon down and got me chocolate milk and poured it in a cup and drank it while sitting next to Alana and Luke came and grabbed it and drank it walking to the chair and I glared at him "you snooze you lose" he told me "I can get another one" I told him and I grabbed a tissue balled it up and threw it at him and when he looked at me I smiled "you take my milk I throw a tissue at you" I stated simply then Annabeth came in and smacked his head and mine "behave" she warned "yes maam" we both said and she left and I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out I went out of the kitchen and went to the guest room I knocked the door "come in" said Alex I opened the door and came in and he was on the bed I closed the door and he looked up and saw me and smiled I went over and he patted the bed next to him and I laid down next to him and put my head on his chest and he put his arm around me and rubbed my arm "I missed you" I told him "I missed you too" he said "im glad your back" I said "im glad im here I saw you" he told me I nodded my head "I love you so much it hurts" I told him "I know you do I love you more than you can imagine" he said and I snuggled closer to him and I kissed his chin and laid my head next his and we locked eyes together, and I knew if I had to chose between him or Luke I couldn't chose because both of them have half of my heart.

**yea I wanted it to be adventure-full but you know me im mushy and gushy! so chapter 20 and its short but i will make 21 longer and some adventure! i love you all and thanks for the love**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I did a new summery! In addition, I might change the title I realized the summery did not invite people in so enjoy it! And to who doesn't get it Alana looks up to Emily as a mom so enjoy!**

Emily's P.O.V

I heard a knockand Alana came in and she hoped on the bed and in the middle of us and we put our arms around her and she snuggled closer to us and we smiled at her, and in minutes she was asleep it was night so I wouldn't blame her and we got up slowly and we covered her and got out slowly and we closed the door, "you wanna go and swim?'' asked Alex "yup come on lets go" I told him and, went to grab my beach bag and went down and told Arty "hey where's everyone?" I asked, "They went swimming" she said, "You guys go ill watch Alana for a while" she said I smiled "thanks" I went out with Alex and we went to the swimming pool where we found everyone there and I went to the bathroom and changed and I went out and I jumped in the pool, I've been stressed lately that I just relaxed and I got up and I swam on my back closing my eyes, Then I heard a huge splash and I opened my eyes and saw everyone in except Annabeth I smiled at there crazy faces and I did a back flip and swam around in till some one grabbed my leg and pulled me down I turned around and I saw Luke grinning and I smacked his arm and stuck my tongue out and swam away from him and hid behind Percy and made him look like my shield and I laughed as Luke tried to come from the sides and Percy was going right, left like where Luke went, and I swam from under them and Luke still thought I was behind Percy and he let him go thought and Luke swam circles around Percy in till he realized I wasn't there and he looked at my direction.

I got out of the pool and he followed me and I ran around the pool then I dived but he was smarter and he cannon balled and got to me, and I laughed at him and he came out and let go of my foot I was laughing so hard at him that I didn't see Travis and Conner talking to a girl when I saw the girl I stopped and I looked at Alex he was pretending he didn't see her Luke understood what I meant I swam to him with Luke and Percy "that's her?" I asked him and he nodded his head "come on don't worry she wont hurt you again" told him Percy and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow "nothing" I told him shaking my head and then a huge wave splashed on my face, my mouth fell open "you are so died" I told Poseidon's kids and they both where pointing at each other, I looked at them with a pissed off look and I made a wave crash on them by 'accident' "im sorry" I said and they both looked at each other than at me I swam away slowly and they swam to me slowly then I turned around and swam to the ladder and I got out and I ran to Annabeth and they followed me "Annabeth!" I yelled and ran to her and she looked at us and she looked at Percy and he pouted and then she smiled and kissed him and I groaned and then I remembered I had another Poseidon kid in front of me he smiled evilly and I wanted to hit him and run but come on I looked around and saw an opening to his right and I ran and he followed me and then he grabbed me by my waist and scoped me off the floor "how about you take a nice dip" he said and I closed my eyes "if your going to do it do it fast" I told him but he put me on his shoulder and went up the ladder and he got to the top and he took me off of his shoulder and put me on the bored.

"Walk the plank maighty," he said in a pirate voice and I looked back at him and pouted he shook his head "not gonna happen" he said "but maybe a kiss" he teased and I smiled "fine" I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him a small peak "now let me go" I told him when I broke away, he let go and I pushed him off of the board and I looked at him and held back a laugh as he came out "once I get you" he said and I laughed at him and got down the ladder and sat on the chair watching him swim to the edge and came out, and I dried my self and he came over and nudged me I looked and saw that the girl left with a bunch of Aphrodite girls "don't tell me she's an Aphrodite girl" I told the Stolls they nodded "come on Selina said that where supposed to go to camp, there going to be teleported there but where going to be teleported by you" said Conner I nodded my head and everyone went to the bathrooms to change and when we got there Annabeth asked "you jealous of her?" she asked "no but if she does something.." I threatened and she giggled "you care about him that's it" she said and I went into the changing room and started to change talking to her, "she might be nice" said Annabeth "she might be evil" I told her "yea that too" she said and we laughed.

I got out wearing a grey jeans and a black tank top with a purple hoddie and my black converse and Annabeth was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans and white vans and we went out of the bathroom and I saw them all ready I saw Artemis with Alana sleeping in her arms I took her and I teleported us there I put her in my bed and covered her and we went out of the cabin slowly and the guys went away to there cabins and me and Annabeth walked to her cabin and I saw Drew with a couple of girls and the girl we saw at the swimming pool and they came over and Annabeth sighed "hey Emily and Annabeth" said Drew "Hey Drew" we both said "this is June" she said "I know" I told her "interesting" she said "do you mind we need to drop Annabeth's stuff and go to the Poseidon cabin" I said and Jane glared at me and I walked away but she said "you know she wont ever make him as happy as he is when he was with me" she said and I turned "yea im making him happier" I told her and walked away then someone grabbed my elbow and slapped me my mouth fell open and I punched her in the eye and she fell to the ground and she yelled at me "you little bitch" I looked at her "do you want another black eye to match with the other one" I told her "I know how much you Aphrodite girls love to match stuff" I said teasingly.

And she got up and slapped me and I punched her and we started to fight in till Chiron came and broke us apart and he took me to his office and called Percy, Nico and Lee to talk to them about how I am 'acting', when they come he starts "Emily punched a girl in the eye and got her a black eye then she started to fight her… the girl is in the infirmary getting patched up for her black eye and bruises" he told them in the end and he looked at me "Archery lessons for a week" he told me and I groaned "fine" I muttered "behave" he told me and we got out with Percy, Nico and Lee sharing smiles and I put my hood up and Lee said "so what next fighter?" asked Lee "broken bones and crushed organs" I threatened him "so why did you start thee fight" asked Percy as we walked to the mess hall "she said I cant make Alex happy the way she does so I told her I make him happier and she slapped me and I punished her I told Chiron she slapped me but no im the one who started it" I told them and I got in the mess hall and everyone looked at me and I ignored them and sat down on my table with my three morons that Chiron call my guardians or my older brothers.

"our little sister is all street fighter now" said Nico and I sighed "would some of you go and die?" I asked them and I got up and grabbed a plate and I put French fries on it and I sat down and they grabbed on my fries and I sighed and pushed it to them "Apollo cabin Emily will be giving archery lessons for a week" said Chiron and I groaned and Will came over "you beat her up pretty good" he said and I turned around and saw the Aphrodite cabin coming in and Jane came in full of make up so the bruises wouldn't show and she came to my table with he two cronies, and she said "oh hey girl who thinks she's all that" she said and I smirked, "what do you want?" I asked her "another black eye maybe?" I asked her and she came over to my face "he is mine" she told me, and I stood up and balled my fists and I was going to punch her but Lee pulled me away struggling "let me at her I will kill her she doesn't know who I am I will show her who I am" I yelled and Chiron came over "Emily enough!" he yelled "she started it they all saw it I was sitting here and she came over she doesn't know what ill do to her" I said looking at her and Will came over "you out of your mood" he told me "you sit your butt down on that damn table" he told her and she left smirking.

I looked at Will "relax ok she's just a bitch'' he told me and I saw Alex coming in with Alana on his back with Luke laughing and I held back a smile they could be great friends but I ruined it I looked at Will "cant I just get a little swing in it?" I asked "no not gonna happen" he told me and Luke came over "got in a fight?" he asked smiling and I looked at Alex he rose his eyebrows "its nothing just a girl who doesn't know what I can do" I told him "you fought with her didn't you?" he asked I nodded my head "I knew you would" he told me "yea its my fault" I told him sarcastically "I started it right so since I always get in trouble I started this one" I told him "I didn't say that" he told me "that's what everyone thinks" I told him "Emily I know you didn't start it I just don't want you to fight with her she isn't worth it" he told me and I nodded my head and he kissed the bridge of my nose and put Alana down and he went to grab food with Luke.

I turned around and looked at my empty plate "you three are getting me my food and Alana's" I said and they sighed and got up and Percy carried Alana so she can pick up what she wants and Will sat down and I sat down "don't fight her anymore she's not worth it and besides we need you for archery class" he told me and I sighed "I can always call in sick" I told him "yea ill drag you there" he told me and I giggled "I know that you will do that" I told him and I sighed and I saw Rayen coming in with his hair dripping wet and me and Will rolled our eyes and he sat on my table and the guys came with plates of food and sat down "ok you know the rules you cant sit at my table" I told them and they all looked at Chiron and he nodded his head "guess that settles it" said Nico and I sigh then Katie comes in and searches for someone and she sees me and she smiles and gives me a white envelope "for you" she told me, winked and went to her table I opened it and I read what was in it "meet me at Zues's fist" and I saw a drawing of me and then at the bottom was a secret admirer the Stolls tried to take it but I wouldn't let him take it I put it back in the envelope and I put it in my pocket and I got up and I whispered to Annabeth "I gotta go see something, can you watch Alana?" I asked she nodded "I love watching her" she told me I hugged her and went out side when I got out side I shook my hoddie off of my head.

I walked to Zues's fist and I didn't see anyone I raised an eyebrow I got the envelope out and I looked at the drawing it was gorges who could draw like this? I wondered and then I heard the rustling of trees and I looked to the right and I saw Rayen coming out I shook my head "I should've known" I told him and he faked hurt and put a hand on his heart "you know that really brings my ego down" he told me "so what do you want?" I asked him "I want to do this" he told me and in seconds his lips where on mine and I broke away I punched his arm and he held it "owe, what was that for?" he asked "for kissing me!" I told him "tell me you didn't feel anything?" he asked "I did but I don't want to be with you cause they want us to be together" I admitted and he touched my cheek "I know you don't but give me a shoot" he told me "Rayen I love Luke and Alex its already a love triangle I don't want it to be a love square" I told him I turned around and walked away and he grabbed my hand "don't go you know you don't want to" he told me "Rayen… I know there going to make us together sooner or later I just want to spend time with them before they make me be with you" I told him and I pulled my hand away from his and I put my hoddie on and I walked to the archery class looking at the ground thinking about who ill chose and then I saw who where my class I saw Will with a bunch of kids and a tall blonde guy next to him I walked over and Will smiled "Emily this is your class" he told me I saw my class age group was from 7 to 10 I nodded my head and he pointed his thumb at the guy "don't forget Jake" he told me I looked at the guy he smiled "how old are you?" I asked "17" he told me and I held a laugh back.

"ok stand in line with everyone else" when he went and stood up I looked at Will "Hermes kid cant shoot an arrow his new so you teach him I have a date" he told me smiling "with?' I said with a raised eyebrow smiling "Alana invited me to a tea party with her friend from the Demeter cabin" he told me and I laughed and he ran out of the archery range "have fun on your date" I said laughing and he yelled "oh shut up" I laughed more and looked at my group "ok who knows how to shoot" all of the class rose there hands except Jake "ok everyone practice except Jake ill teach him and ill come and check everyone else" I told them and they all started to shoot and I looked at Jake and I sighed, "your holding the bow wrong" i told him and i rose his elbow above and i pulled it back "your elbow needs to be next to your ear but when you pull it your hand will be next to it"

i instructed him "now take a deep breath" i told him "now let go" I said calmly and he let go and it hit the target but not bulls eye "practice it and you will get bulls eye soon, I better check on the rest" I told him and I went and saw Beeca a 9 year old Iris kid and she hit the target "good job Beeca you will hit bulls eye soon if you raise your elbow a bit" I told her and raised her elbow a bit and she shoot the arrow and it hit bulls eyes and she jumped in joy "thank you!" she told me "no problem kiddo" by the end of the class I taught the in tier class to hit bulls eye and I clapped for them "good job guys ill see you tomorrow" I told them and they tackled me down with a hug and I laughed and hugged them when I got up Will came in and smiled nodding his head "im impressed" he told me "Will we all got bulls eyes" said John I smiled "you got a what?" asked Will, john smiled "I know right she's a great teacher" he told him and I laughed 'thank you guys ok now go to your activities" I told them and they ran off

I went to Will and hoped on his back and put him in a playful head lock "great teacher not you" I told him "well I gotta give it to you, you did an awesome job" he said "tell Chiron so my punishment is gone" I tried "not gonna happen" he told me and I got off "you know.." I tried "nothing you say or do will make me do it" he told me "fine I was going to give you a kiss but oh well" I said shrugging.

**AN: I finished the 21st chapter yay ! I got 50 reviews finally I cant believe it thank you all my story might get to 30 chapters and I might make a squeal and im in the mood for a new story so im going to write it on my note book and btw I changed the summery and I might change the title to ( The Young Olympian Goddess) enjoy. 3 ! its too short but next one will be longer **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: SO hey everyone please tell me if you actually want me to change the title cause its not inviting I love you all for reviewing I never thought id get to 51 reviews! Thank you so much you people make my dreams come true! **

"don't mess with me" said Will and I laughed I saw Jake laughing too "good job today" I told him "thanks" he told me and Chiron came in "the kids told me what you did so I want you to be a healer instead" I nodded my head and rolled my eyes "Will your shift is the same time as always and your siblings have there new schedules" he told Will and he walked away and Jake followed suit "yay where shift buddies" I said sarcastically. "most girls would die just to be with me on a shift" he said "most girls aren't like me and im not like most girls" I told him and we walked out of the archery range and I saw the Aphrodite cabin walking to the arena I sighed "Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Zues and Aphrodite have lessons together" he said "oh Luke and I are the teachers too great" I said groaning "may the fates forgive me for embarrassing and what I did to them and have mercy on my soul" I said and Will laughed and I rolled my eyes and got there and Will went with his cabin and sat down I waited for Hermes cabin to come, five minutes later they came "your late" I told them and they all said sorry's and Luke just shrugged "ok everyone at your positions with your partner" said Luke and Alex and Percy got up and came over, Percy went with Luke and Alex came with me like always but Mr. D came in "not so fast Parker" he told me I turned around rose my eyebrows "parker?" I asked "there's been a change you and Luke wont fight with each other or with Percy or Alex" he told me and my mouth fell "who will I fight?'' I asked "Mr. D she cant fight us she will kill us" said Travis "you will fight hmm let me see yes the new Aphrodite kid Jane" he said "its June" she said "I don't care Emily no killing" he said "I make no promise's" I said sweetly I turned around and smiled at her.

"Mr. D I don't think I can fight I just started to learn" she said then I heard a zap and I knew it was Apollo "you didn't have a problem fighting Em" he said coming over and putting his arm around me "good job kiddo" he told me and I punched his arm "who you calling kiddo old geezer" I told him and he put his glasses on "that hurts my self ego Em" he told me "oh you and your self ego" I muttered and he smacked my head "owe!" I told him and hit him with my shoes but he ducked and it went flying to Rayen's head my mouth was a gap "pops" I said and smiled sweetly he threw it back "you lost your shoe" he told me "thank you" I wore it and tied it quickly and looked at the class "ok everyone back to your stations" I told them and June came over I smiled an evil one and a sword was at my neck held from behind I sighed I grabbed the hand holding it and flipped the person on its back and held him by his hand behind his back and I saw familiar blonde hair and I let go and held back laughter I bit my tongue and it still wouldn't hold I bit my lip and he got up and I saw Apollo's face beat red and he glared at me "laugh" he told me and I burst out laughing when I stopped "no one told you to do that" I told him and i kissed his cheek "sorry" I told him and turned to June "you ready?" I asked her she rolled her eyes and I got my sword ready and she got hers ready and she stood in a fighting position and I just stood waiting for her to attack.

"im waiting" I told her and she took a swing and I blocked it and her sword skittered to the ground and I smiled and she got it out and she lunged at me and I side stepped and she fell to the ground she got up and tried to strike again but I just kicked the sword out of her hand and she snarled and got her sword and tried to strike again but I blocked it and I strike and it she fell on the floor and she hissed and I put my sword back in its charm and she got up with her sword and tried to swing at me but I captured the sword between my hand and I twisted it and she let go and I threw it at her "you know that's low for even you to fight an opponent that is unarmed" I told her and she tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist and I held it and I squeezed it and I flipped her around so she was facing forward "don't start a fight you cant finish" I told her and I let go of her and she turned around and pushed me "you started it not me" I told them all and she punched again but this time I ducked and I kicked her hands that where punching the air and I got my leg under her and knocked her to the ground "I told you not to start a fight you cant finish" and she stood up "at least I didn't kill my mother'' she told me and I held back tears "yea you didn't kill your mom I killed my mom" I said and I turned around and walked out of the arena I whipped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"she isn't worth it" said Apollo "I know" I told him and he put his arm around my shoulder "you know you didn't kill her it was never your fault" he told me and I smiled "I tell my self that but I cant believe it" I tell him "as long as you tell your self that your all good" he told me and squeezed my shoulder and I took his glasses and put them on "like a boss" I said in a manly voice and he laughed and he took them and put them on and we walked to the lake pushing each other like the kids we are "you know you are going to be with Rayen in the end'' he told me and I nodded "of course I know" I told him "will I feel ya sister" he told me and I smiled "ya feel me brother?'' I asked "yea I feel ya sister" he said and we laughed and we sat on the ground and I looked at the water "you know Rayen is really nice but I didn't give him a shoot" I said and Apollo looked at me "a shoot, huh? You where evil to the guy!" he told me and I remembered how I ditched him and I laughed "ah good times" I mumbled and he rolled his eyes "your such an evil person" he told me "that's why you love me" I said grinning and he smiled and he looked at someone and nodded his head and got up I raised an eyebrow and felt familiar arms around me and I smiled and Apollo went away.

"Alex" I breathed and he pulled me to his lap and I smiled "hey beautiful" he told me I put my hands on his arms one around my waist and he put his head on my shoulder and he kissed it and i closed my eyes "you know.." he said "what?" I asked "you looked really hot kicking her butt" he said and I laughed "im serious" he said and then I got a texts and I sighed I checked it and I saw it was from Will I opened it and I saw a picture of him, Percy, Alex, Luke and Rayen posing around with the swords and I laughed and I saved it im going to print it out soon and Alex faked hurt "what don't you think where strong?" he asked and I shook my head "I don't think that's true" I told him and he flipped us over so I was on the ground and he was on top of me and I saw him pouting and I laughed and I peeked him gently then he started to tickle me and I was laughing, laughing, laughing in till I was gasping for breath then he stopped I smacked his arm and I started to breath back normally, and he laughed at me and I saw the Aphrodite cabin looking at us with June glaring at me and I groaned and Alex got off of me "what? What's wrong?" he asked worried and I smiled and I rose my self I leaned close to his lips in till they where brushing his and said "nothing" and I kissed him gently and when I broke away he frowned and pulled me back for more.

When we broke away he looked me in the eye "just to get more girls more jealous" and I smiled and I looked behind us quick and they where holding her back I smiled and I got up and helped him up and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead and I saw the guys go out and I laughed remembering them posing around "you guys looked super strong" I told them "you should see the one with Apollo" said Luke and Will threw me his phone and I saw the pictures 1# was them holding swords and posing the one I had 2# has them pulling there shirts up and pointing to there abs which I laughed 3#had them showing off there muscles with Apollo the last one was them making kissy faces and I laughed at them and I pressed sent and I sent them to my phone "lovely" I told them and they laughed and I Will put his arm on top of Alex then Luke did the same and Percy did the same and Apollo and Rayen too, I felt my shoulder going to fall and I huffed in breath and they took there arms away laughing and I glared at them and I saw Rayen looking at me with love in his eye and I blushed and looked down again keeping my hands on my knees "your blushing!" said Will and I mentally hit my forehead "no im just red, idiot" I mumbled "no im not" I said after the heat went away.

"I didn't know I had that affect on you" said Percy and I smacked his head then I saw Katie running over "guess what?'' she asked "what?" I said "Jake Abel has an interview on tonight" she said and I squealed and she laughed "I love Katie thank you" I told her and she smiled "no problem" and I sighed a dreamy sigh thinking about Jake Abel and the guys rolled there eyes and I stuck my tongue out at them "you guys are just jealous that you cant look at him" I stated and they stood in a line and buffed up there self's and I laughed and I looked at Will "come on I gotta practice for the campfire" I told him and he nodded "later guys" I told them and me and Will walked to the Apollo cabin and he gave me a guitar and we went to the lawn and we sat down and I put the guitar strap on my shoulder and I breathed "any song you want" he told me and I nodded my head and I started to play the tune to So Good by BoB "drinking a Jermyn beer with a Cubin Segar in the middle of Paris in a Dominican bar…." And I just started to sing and he started to strum his guitar with me and we started to sing together then I stopped and he looked at me "you know

You're the reason why by Victorious?'' I asked and he nodded grinning and started to strum his guitar

June's P.O.V (omg I know something new)

I saw her with my Alex I wanted to scream and then they kissed they had to hold me back and take me back to the cabin and then I heard singing and I saw Emily and Will playing guitars outside I turned and smiled at my sisters and they smiled the same smiles and we went out and I heard her singing you're the reason why and she was pretty good but, I don't like her for taking Alex and then I cleared my throat and they both looked up "hello Will" I told him and he nodded his head "do you mind if you keep it down im trying to make a plan to get Alex back" I said not looking at her but at Will and she smiled "id like to see you try" she said and I smiled "with pleasure" I said and I saw him coming with the guys and I pretended I didn't see them "you know the only reason guys want you is because you're a tomboy so they can hang out with you and your pretty and hello your just like a guy" I told her when I heard them stop and I turned to Alex and I went over to him and crushed my lips to his and said "hey babe" when I let go and he looked shocked and she got up and walked past us "you told me you'd like to see me try" I called after her and she ran to her cabin and slammed the door and I let go of Alex and went with my sisters to do our hair.

Will's P.O.V

Emily got up and went out of there and ran away to her cabin I got up and we all followed her to the Zues cabin, we knocked on the door "Emily" said Alex but the only thing we got was "leave me alone" and the guys tried but she didn't open up I looked at Luke and he knocked on the door "Emily its me open up I will come in alone I promise" but she didn't answer "please" he said and she opened the door and flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her and he looked at me and I nodded and the guys sat down on the porch and I went in with him and she sat on the bed looking at her shoes and I put my arm around her and looked at her "your not here cause she kissed Alex, you're here because of what she said" I stated and she nodded her head and I sighed "Emily everyone likes you for you they don't like you cause you're not girly or anything and I like you the way you are" I told her and Luke rapped his arm around her from the other side "and I love you the way you are so does Alex and every guy that flirts with you they flirt with you for being you" he told her and she nodded her head and she looked at me "Will tell Alex that I wont be with him or Luke" she told me and I understood "its time" she told me and I got up and she looked at Luke and she kissed him one last time "I love you Luke no matter what happens know that" she told him and he smiled and kissed her one more time "I love you" he told her and he got up and he whipped his eye and I patted him on the shoulder and we went out to break the news to Alex.

"Is she ok?" asked Alex we nodded our heads "Alex she made her choice" I told him and he stood up "you mean?" he asked "its time she let go of you and Luke" I told him and he looked heart broken he nodded his head "ok" he said and Luke and him went to the beach probably to remember her or something I went back inside and I found her on her bed lying down and I lied down next to her "how'd he take it?" she asked "better then I thought" I said and I looked at her "you made the right one its time to let go" I told her, and she looked at me and hugged me "thank you Will" she told me "anything Em" I said and I let her sleep in my arms cause that's how much she's my best friend and i love her.

**AN: Sorry its short but i had to end it cause im going to the dr. for a blood test so enjoy wish me luck i love you all **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey all I chickened out and I didn't get to take the shoot so yay me, anyway I hope you like this chapter my brain wont make anything up anymore im going to try to write something I hope the inspiration falls on me from above anyways I love you all you can follow me on twitter DeemaAlZayed. Thank you so much for the 57 reviews omg I love my crazy friends who make up some crazy names!**

Emily's P.O.V

I woke up hours later and found Alana in my bed and my arms where around her I found two letters on the night stand the first one was from Annabeth: _hey she got tiered and I got her here and she got dressed and climbed in and the cabin had fun with her she's awesome thank you for letting me watch her –Annabeth_

The other one was from Will: _hey I went to dinner and you where asleep I didn't want to wake you up Mr.D says you start singing with us tomorrow ill wake you up for your shift its at 8:30 so yeah sleep well –Will_ and I put them in the night stand drawer and I got out of bed and covered Alana and I went and took a bath I sat in the tub filled with bubbles and I rested my head on the tub closing my eyes and relaxing and when I was done I got out and put my robe on and went to grab me cloths and I got out shorts and a purple t-shirt with a gorilla on a skyscraper and I went in the bathroom and put them on and I drained the water, hung my rob and went out with my hair half wet and wore my black Converse and went out it was 4:30- 4:40 in the morning and I walked to the tree in the middle of the cabins and got my i-pod out and started to listen I closed my eyes then minutes later I heard a cabin door open and I saw Luke come out of his cabin half asleep half awake I laughed and he walked over to me with his hair dripping wet "you showered and your still not up?" I asked and he shook his head and sat down next to me and put his head on the tree trunk and took my right earphone out and stuck it in his ear and he gave it back to me ''still listening to that junk?" he asked and I smacked his head and he opened his eyes "owe" he said "now your up and its not junk" I told him "yea right Bob is so junk" he told me "what ever loser" I told him and he looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face and he raised his eyebrow "loser" he said and I rolled my eyes and I saw Will come out putting a shirt on and I wolf whistled and he chuckled.

I laughed and he went inside and handed me the guitar I raised an eyebrow "we will be needing it when we get bored on our shifts and I stood up and put it on my back and I posed "like a singer right?" I asked and he pushed me to the mess hall "move it singer" he said it and I turned the guitar around and started to strum and he chuckled "please tell me you wont do a music video" he said "no but you just gave me an idea" I told him and he laughed and i walked to the mess hall strumming my guitar "Chiron I want to make the campfire in the arena the Apollo cabin will put on a show" I told him and he nodded his head and I looked at Will and he shook his head "you know your singing" he told me and I nodded my head "yup" I told him and I flipped the guitar and I twirled around and walked to the food "what is she on?" he asked Luke and I ignored them and I put chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries and raspberries and I went and sat down and he joined me with Luke and they looked at my plate "you know that's going to make you an energy ball" they tolled me and I nodded and people started to come in and Will went to his cabin and told them and they grinned happily and he went and told everyone then when he sat down Timmy a 12 year old Hermes kid came over with a box "hey Emily" he said and I smiled I loved that kid "hey Timmy" I told him and he put the box on the table "for you" he told me and I raised an eyebrow "special order from someone" he said and I nodded my head "thank you" I told him and he walked to his table.

I opened it and found a bag of sour lolly pops and I smiled and Percy laughed walking to his table with a plate full of food "that smile only comes when there's candy" he said and I nodded "sour lolly pops" I told him and he groaned "I wish id get some" he said "not gonna happen" I told him and closed the box and put it on the bench next to me with the guitar and I ate the rest of my raspberries and me and Will got up and he held the box and I got the guitar and put it on my back "ill see you later its time to heal people" I told them and me and Will walked out I started to twirl and I got a lolly pop from the box and I licked it then put it in my mouth "you sure your not on crack or something?'' asked Will and I nodded my head "im on something" I told him "called the ground" I told him and he rolled his eyes and we went to the infirmary and I sat on one of the counters and I started to strum singing so good by Bob and Will came over and he rolled his eyes and got his guitar and flipped it and started to drum on it and we made a nice beat and when we finished I started to strum and I got a notepad out of the drawer and I got a pencil and started to sing and write the song down with the notes and Will went to check on the patients and I wrote half of the song down that I made up and I looked at it and started to sing it with the notes and then I saw Alex come in I put the guitar down and looked at him his arm was bleeding and June was with him "what happened to you?" I asked "swords fighting, blood, pain" he said and I shook my head "sit down" I pointed to a bed and he sat down and I saw Will and smiled "your patient not mine" he said and I rolled my eyes and grabbed another lolly pop and he chuckled "your so getting high on that" said Will and I went over with the stuff and I looked at his arm it had the tip of the sword in it "ok what Moran did you fight that go the swords tip in?" I asked him "I did" she said and Will held back a laugh and I sent him a warning look and he shut up and I sanitized his cut then I got the tweezers and pulled the blade out slowly "owe Em it hurts" he whined "fine" I said and gave him a lolly pop and Will laughed "that's your secret admirers lolly pops I don't think he'd like you giving it to other guys" said Will.

Then June kissed Alex "its ok baby" said June and I rolled my eyes "Alex stop moving" I told him and he stopped and I got the blade's tip out of the skin then I pulled it out with my finger and I cut my self "ouch" I said and I looked at it and blew and it closed up "you ok?" asked Alex "fine" I said and I sanitized his cut and gave him nectar and he drank it and I got up and I saw Luke come in with the Stolls and Percy and I laughed they had on there fore heads WE LOVE YOU EMILY each one had something on Travis had WE and Luke had LOVE and Percy had YOU and Conner had EMILY and I smiled "I love you guys much more" I told them and Will came with his hands in a heart and he put it to his forehead and I laughed and I hugged them all and got my phone out and took a picture of them and then I looked at them "if you don't work here out" I told them and they kissed my cheek and ran out and then Luke kissed mine and he was going to run but I grabbed his arm "I loved it" I told him and he smiled and ran out and I looked at Will and I smacked his head and I looked at Alex who had June all over him I rolled my eyes and I sat on the counter and I looked at Will "made up a song" I told him and Will smiled "show me" he told me "well its not much but here it goes" I told him and I started to strum and I started to sing "its unbelievable how somebody could change me, boy I hope she sees the way your eyes shine when she's near, the way your smile brightens up.." I finished what I wrote and Will smiled "there's more?" he accused and I nodded and I saw Alex looking at me we looked eyes and I looked at Will and we saw Timmy running in with a bouquet of lily's and he smiled at me "for you" he said and I smiled "same person?" I asked him and he nodded "well tell the person thank you" I said and I held the bouquet and I sniffed the flowers and I saw Timmy go out and I put them on the desk and I sat back up and then Will said "there's a letter" he said and I looked down and I found a white card a small one with a purple heart I took it out and I read it: _"the way you smile makes my day, the way you laugh makes my year, the way you are makes my life, the way you act makes my heart" _ I read and I smiled and Will grabbed it and read it out loud when he read it out loud like a poet the heat got much more and I he looked at me "your blushing" he said and I giggled "im not" I said smiling "someone's liking this" he said and i snatched it and put it in the bouquet.

And then just to rub it in June kissed Alex and I looked away and I saw Rayen come in and I smiled "so I was wondering how you knew I liked sour lolly pops and I loved lily's" I asked him smiling more "how do you know these things?" he asked me "a secret" I told him and he laughed and he came over and opened the box and took a green sour lolly pop and I smacked his hand "mine" I told him and he frowned and I gave him one "thank you" he said "your very not welcome" I said and he smiled "thank you for the flowers and candy" I told him and he smiled "your singing tonight?' he asked "yes it was her idea so she's going to sing" said Will for me "what he said" I said and Rayen looked at the clock "I gotta go" he said "yea tell the guys I hate them for pranking without me and Will" I told him he hugged me but when he turned I grabbed his hand and he turned around and smiled and I knew he knew what I meant he bent down and kissed me softly then I broke away "go before you get the prank on you" I told him and he ran out and I smiled at his figure then I looked at my song that I wrote and I started to strum the guitar and I looked at Will "you need to go to check on your patients" I sang and he turned around muttering about "how he gets 5 sick people and I get one" and I laughed "its because im awesome" I told him and Alana came in with Annabeth and I got down and scoped her up tickling her and when I stopped she looked at Alex "what's wrong with Alex?" she asked "got hurt in training" I told her and Alex smiled at her and I put her down on his bed and he put her on his lap "did you get hurt badwy?" she asked and he chuckled "me nah I was forced to come im strong" he said and I shook my head and I smacked his shoulder "ouch" he said "strong, huh?" I asked him and then Alana looked at June and looked at Alex and whispered in my ear "why is she here?" she asked "ask Alex I don't know" I told her and she asked Alex but June heard "because im his girlfriend" she said coldly and Alana looked at me and I nodded my head and then she looked at me "want I swee you Alex?" she asked with tears in her eyes "no you wont he doesn't want to see a kid" said June cruelty.

and she got off of Alex's lap and into my arms and I looked at June "she's a kid you know!" I told her and I turned around rubbing Alana's back as she cried I sighed "Alan's come on don't cry over her she's not worth it" I told her and she looked at me and I whipped the tears away and I sat on the counter "you wanna see what Rayen got me?" I asked and she nodded her head and I showed her the flowers and lolly pop's and I gave her a lolly pop and she smiled and I put a lily behind her ear "beautiful as ever" I told her and she smiled and she sat down from my lap on the counter and I played a song a thousand years for her and she sang along since it was her favorite song and when the song ended I saw Jimmy outside "Jimmy Alan's here" I told him and he ran inside and I put her down and I gave him a lolly pop and they ran outside and I smiled and I saw Luke come in with the guys and Percy repeating "im sorry" I looked at Luke "what the Hades did they do to you?" I asked them and I sat him down and I saw blood on his shirt "Luke take off your shirt and I saw a dip cut "I fell from a tree" he said and I sighed and I gave him ambrosia and his cut healed up "you can go know but be careful" I told him and he nodded and got up and left with the guys and I turned to Alex "you can go, Now" I told him and I turned around and sat on the counter writing Alex's and Luke's name in the chart and Alex got out with June holding his arm and he looked at me and I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the chart and I filled it in with information about how they got hurt and everything.

And then I put it down and I got my guitar out and sang the rest of the song and Will came and he smiled and he patted me on the back ''come on lets go and get you ready" he said and we went out of the infirmary and we walked to the stage set up by the Apollo kids and I got on the piano and started to practice then when I practiced it was going to start in an hour we went to the Apollo cabin and Will got his cloth and we went to my cabin he went inside to change while I picked out what to wear and Will came out in black t-shirt and blue faded jeans and Vans and I went inside and I wore my black jeans and a black hoddie that had I kicked Apollo's ass in poetry and my black converse and went out and Will smiled "it goes with the song" I told him and he smile we went to the arena and it was full I got to the edge of staged and Lee pulled me up and they pushed me to the middle and the crowd laughed and I saw the gods and I smiled "hey everyone thank you for coming its an honor to be forced to be your host and now lets get this show on the road" I said and I the Apollo campers came out and Adam looked at me and mouthed go and I looked at him and Will whispered in my ear "you're singing with him get there" he said and I sighed and ran there and Jasmine handed me a guitar and Adam started to sing payphone and Adam looked at me and I sighed and gulped when my turn came I started "you turned your back on tomorrow cause you forgot yesterday…." And then suddenly when the raping started Will started and I smiled and he nodded to me and Adam looked at me and I nodded my head and when he ended I started and Adam was like the echo behind me and then when we ended the song the crowd clapped and then Adam looked at me and I whispered "no one told me im singing with you guys" I said "well your singing with us" he told me and I rolled my eyes and Lee came over with his guitar "Em do you know how to play the piano Reck broke his hand" he told me and I nodded my head "yeah I can why?" I asked "your playing and singing lighters but first your singing your song with Will" he said and I went to Will and he nodded his head and I gave him my guitar and I went to the center.

"ok guys this is a special song" said Adam and Will looked at me and I nodded my head "oh I hope she sees the way your eyes shine when she's near, the way your smile brightens up, the way you look at her makes me see green, no matter what happens I know that it was the way you looked at me, id lie if they asked me how I was doing, and if I said I was fine believe me it wont be true because, -drummers start and I raise my voice- baby when im not with you its like the sun aint shining, you're the reason why im not afraid to love, she might be wonderful, magical, beautiful but I can never be her, you see im not the kind of Barbie dolls you see every where im breakable and I wont fall without a fight, oh the way your smile brightens up, the way your eyes shine when ever she's near and the way you look at her boy makes me see green, im not a Barbie doll, im me I don't wear heals or dresses or skirts instead I wear converse's and jeans and a big hoddie cause im not a Barbie doll the way I dress can never ever be like heeeeeer im no Barbie doll I don't care what people say I had you at the tip of my fingers and I let you slip awaaaaay, and if they ask me how im doing id say im fine but it will never be true, you're the reason why im not afraid to loooove, I never believed in happily ever afteeer in till you came along and made me believe, if they say you're a bit crazy id say im crazy about yoooou, because you make me see green im in love with you the way you look at her makes me see green, I remember years ago I was told to never love a guy like you, but my heart was tricked into lovin yooooou" and I looked at Lee who started to his solo on the electric guitar "shes no Barbie doll, Barbie doll" the chorus started that had Jasmine, Will and Adam and Kevin as a drummer then the music slowed down "I was a fool to think that you would eeeeever be mine because im no Barbie doll, im not the girl any guy falls for im just a girl who pranks around, who wont ever be what you see in her because im no Barbie girl and the way you smile at her makes me realize that I lost you for good I see green not because im jealous of her I see green cause boy im in love with yoooou" I ended the song and Will looked at me I shook my head and they stopped and looked at me I went to Will "I cant do this" I told him and he nodded and Lee came over "you want to start singing the other songs?" he asked and I nodded my head "will guys that was Emily with that special song" he said and the crowd clapped "will its time for Adam and Kevin's song" said Lee and I looked at him and he nodded his head and me and Will went to the sides and I got a water and drank it and Lee came over.

"I saw what you saw" he told me and I shook my head "I don't care anymore" I said when in truth it was killing me "come on you better go and play the electric guitar or Adam will kill us" said Will and we grabbed the electric guitars and we waited for our cue when Adam winked me and Will started to play and we went inside and the crowd went wild "Emily don't look" I told my self "she's trying to get you back" I told my self and then Will started his Solo then my time came and when I did it I saw June playing with Alex's hair and I ignored her when the song finished I went to Lee "Lee I cant do it" I told him and he put his arm around me and pulled me on stage and he went to the microphone "ok to who ever thinks showing off there new boyfriend to the boys ex you better stop or else" said Lee and the Aphrodite cabin smirked "yes I mean you" he said looking at June and I groaned "why cant she see his moved on" said someone in the Aphrodite cabin and Will got to the mic "showing him off isn't something cause your nothing to us…" Will started and Lee and Adam joined in but I pushed them away "she's not worth it" I told them and I grabbed Will's face so he'd look at me "non of them are" I told them and they went back to there stations and I sat on the piano and we started to sing lighters by bad meets evil and I tried not to look but my eyes kept drifting to them and when she kissed him I took a breath and Will looked at me and I played the song with tears in my eye when the song ended I got off of the bench and walked to the wings whipping my eyes from the water and Lee sent the others to sing and they came "im sorry I cant do it" I said.

Will came over ''Em" he told me ''im sorry" I told them and Adam smiled "you know payback is good" he said and I looked at him and he nudged Will "maybe your dream of kissing her could happen" said Adam and I got it and Will was blushing and I laughed at his reaction and Adams victory face and Lee smiled "that settles it your happy no get your butt and sing" said Jasmine and she dragged us out with the rest of the band and Will smiled and winked I grinned and they started to play the beat to mean by Taylor Swift my mouth was in an 'O' "no way" I mouthed "this song is a personal favorite to someone" said Will and I started to sing the song looking at Will every few seconds and smiling at the end of the song I winked at him and I got a shirt thrown at me from Adam and I looked at it a black shirt that had Emily P. and a number 7 on it and I looked at everyone and they had shirts in there hands and I took of my hoddie and I had a black tank top underneath and I wore my shirt and Luke got on stage and grabbed a mic and I laughed "you are not singing" I told him "yes he is" said Will and I held back laughter and he started to sing Justin Beiber's song Baby and I laughed "this is for you Em" he said and I laughed while playing the guitar when he was done he got off the stage and we took a break and I went and drank water and I went off the wings and I laughed and hugged Luke "great singing" I said "as long as I don't sing fine by me" he said and I laughed "I better go before Will kills them" I told Luke "Adam told me about his idea I approve that is good revenge" he said I raised my eyebrow "go do it now talk to him then kiss him" said Luke and I nodded my head and I went onto the stage and looked at Adam "get your camera ready" I told him and he gasped and got his phone and told the in tier cabin and they got on stage and I went to Will.

"Will do you want me to kiss you?" I asked and he turned to me and smiled "so much" he said and I smiled "today's your lucky day" I told him and his eyes popped out "your joking?" he asked and I leaned in and kissed him and I heard the Apollo cabin burst into cheers and wolf whistles and I broke away laughing and Will's face was in shock and Adam ran over and put his phone to show Will's face and he burst out laughing "probably should get him back to normal said Adam and I looked at Will and kissed him again and put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and bent me down a bit and I heard wolf whistles cheers from the Apollo cabin and then I broke away and let my arms unhook there self from his neck and Adam said "good to get you back to normal" to Will who was smiling like the dork he is and I turned around and walked away and he looked at Adam "did I just kiss Emily?" he asked and I held back laughter and turned to him "yes you did" I told him and he jumped with joy and started to dance around and I laughed and everyone laughed and when he stopped he raised his eyebrows "not now lover boy" said Lee and Jasmine came "breaks over" and I turned to the campers and the guys broke into wolf whistles (meaning Percy, Nico, Luke, Rayen and the Stolls and he girls started to clap) I felt heat on my neck go to my face and I laughed and grabbed the guitar and we started to play is Anybody out there.

And then I saw Alex looking at me and Will and then Adam came over and I grabbed the electric guitar and I let Jasmine sing my part and me and Adam where back to back and we played the electric guitar and we turned to each other and started to play the guitar goofing around and Lee gave as a warning look not to laugh and we held it in when the song ended we cracked up laughing and Lee laughed too and then Will was going to sing his song he let me at the piano and I saw the notes I knew they where familiar and when he nodded his head I played them and when he sang I knew why it was I wanna be by Chris brown and I knew the notes so I played looking at him and he was singing and he kept looking at me and I smiled and I knew he cared about me then I saw Alex looking at me his eyes saying don't believe this and his face was showing nothing I looked down to the keys and then I realized he had back up singers and I couldn't look up when he said put me all over your screen saver I looked up and locked eyes with him and he smiled at the end of the song the crowd clapped and cheered and the Apollo cabin where smiling evilly and then I looked at Will and I got off the bench and went there and leaned in to kiss him.

**AN: Cliffhanger sorry I gotta end it we had people over and they left so I gotta run my mom is pissed**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: hey everyone I got to 63 reviews thank you all so much I love you all! And I want who ever reads my story and loves Harry Potter to check out FaddedSunSet's story out its great! I love her and her writing ok the title will be changed enjoy.**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was going to kiss Will then I sensed someone going to talk "later" I whispered and peeked him quickly and Jasmine came on stage and whispered a song to our ears we nodded our head and Lee got on stage with Adam and Massey and I went to the mike and the guys took the drums or guitars or anything and Lee took the mike next to me and I raised an eyebrow and he winked at me and he started to sing Mine by Taylor Swift when my part came i closed my eyes and breathed "do you remember we where sitting there by the water" i sang the song and Lee would sing with me when the song ended Jasmine came on stage "that's it for tonight" she said and the crowd groaned and i smiled "thank you guys" i said and i grabbed my guitar and we went to the wings and put them down and i went to Alana who came up with the Jasmine and i hugged her "you where amazing" she said and i kissed her head "thank you".

and we went down the stage to everyone and we smiled to them and the guys came and tackled Will i smiled and i walked to Apollo and he gave me my hoddie and i smiled "great job im proud" he said and i grinned and then Aphrodite looked at me and i looked away "Apollo im going away for a bit" i told him and he raised his eyebrows "follow me" i told him and i put Alana on my back and we walked to my cabin when i got in "im going away for a bit with Alana" i told him and i put Alana on her bed and i got her suitcase and i put her cloth and stuff in it and i got mine out and i put my cloth in it and my stuff and Artemis came in "keep Alana with me and you go" she said and i raised an eyebrow "but..." i started "ill do everything for her you go and take a change out of this camp" she told me and i nodded my head and i put Alana's stuff back in and i packed my stuff and i looked at them and i hugged them and i looked at Alana "im going away for a bit ill be back i promise" i told her and i kissed her forehead and hugged her "take care of her for me" i told Artemis and i teleported my stuff and me.

-one year later-

Will's P.O.V

Its been a year since Emily has left and we all have been missing her so much, Alana has grown up so much I know she misses Emily she asks us every day where she is I just wish shed come back already I saw Percy and Annabeth "hey guys" I said and we walked to the meeting room every month we discus things and the last time we heard Emily was in Olympus but Rayen went and he didn't find her the gods know where she is but wont tell us or Apollo and I sat down in the chair and Chiron came in smiling "guess what?" he asked "what" we all said "Emily's back in camp" he said and we all got up "where is she?" I asked "she's at the top of the hill she's coming down now" he said and we all ran outside and we saw a girl form on the top of the hill and she had Apollo with her and when we got closer she changed so much she became much beautiful and she grew her hair and it isn't tell her shoulder it was past it and she looked amazing "Emily!" gushed Annabeth and she flung her arms around Emily and she smiled and hugged her and then we all hugged her.

"where the Hades where you?" said Percy "around the world then I spent the past month with Hades" she told us and then she looked at Apollo and he pointed to Alana and she looked at Alana and walked to her "Alana?" asked Emily and Alana looked at her "Emily!" she said and jumped into Emily's arm and Emily held her tight "I missed you kiddo" said Emily "don't ever leave me again" said Alana "never" said Emily and she put her down we saw Luke, the Stolls, Alex and Rayen going to the big house then they looked at us and Luke and Emily locked eyes and he ran over and scoped her and hugged and Emily hugged him "I missed you" said Luke and she nodded her head and he put her down and she looked at the Stolls and they both crushed her in a bear hug and when she let go she hugged Rayen "I cant believe your back" he said and she let go of him and looked at Apollo "im going to put my stuff away" she said and she held Alana's hand and walked to her cabin where we saw a suitcase.

We turned to Apollo "don't ask me anything" he said and Annabeth gasped "no way!" she told him and he smiled "yup you got it right" he told her and she smiled "but, but 18!" she said "she said she wanted it" he told her "ok what's going on tell us before we get bad thoughts" said Nico and my dad shook his head "go and ask her" he told us "maybe her hands might have the answer" he hinted and me and the guys looked at each other and ran to her cabin we opened the door and we saw Emily talking to an Iris message with a guy and when she heard us she said "ill talk to you later" and the IM ended and she turned around and her hands was in her pockets and she looked at Apollo "you told them?" she asked "nope I kept my promise" he said and then we where all trying to look at her hand and she looked at what we where looking at and she looked at us "what did he exactly tell you guys?" she asked "nothing he told us to ask you and maybe your hand might have the answer" we said and she looked at Apollo "nothing ,huh?" she asked Apollo "tell them" he said happily "no they wont get it they'll just get pissed" she said "what did you do?'' asked Lee "nothing" she said.

Apollo smiled "no way today?" he asked and Emily blushed and nodded her head and Apollo did a dance "finally" he jumped up singing and Emily smiled then her phone ringed and she got it from the bed and she answered "hey yea um ok when?" she said to the phone "ok Apollo cant wait" she told the phone "yea ok bye love you too" she hung up and looked at Apollo "2 hours" she told him and Apollo and he smiled and I looked at her "who was that?" I asked "someone" she said and then Apollo looked at her "oh come on show them" he said and Emily sighed and took her hands off of her pockets and we ran to her hands and we saw nothing "wait" she told us and she turned around and rose her shirt and we saw a tattoo that was her sign "that's what your hiding?'' asked Nico she nodded her head "and something else" she said ''what ?" asked Lee "you'll see in 2 hours" she told us and we got it and we where going to go out so she can unpack and stuff "wait don't go I got you guys stuff" she told us and we turned and we sat down on the floor around her and she started to give us our stuff T-shirts, Toys, Books, candy and lots of stuff we thanked her and went to put our stuff in our cabins.

Emily's P.O.V

I turned to Apollo I gave him his stuff a week ago and he sat on the couch "im sorry ok" he said and I rolled my eyes and went to the fountain and threw the drachma "hey Iris except my offer, show me Kyle" I said and she showed me Kyle and he smiled "hey handsome" I said and then I saw two people jump in the bubble "hello Emily" they said and I smiled to them "2 hours and where there" said Jack "yea no worries we will get pretty boy to you in perfect shape" said Mark "as perfect as we could" said Jack "ok guys ill be there in minutes let me talk to her" he told them and they left and he smiled "2 days already?" he asked I nodded my head "those where the campers?" he asked "yea the 12 and onlys" I said "they sound cool" he said "wait tell you meet Luke and Will" I mumbled "so 2 hours why cant we shorten that?" he asked "I don't mind but I don't think Jack and Mark would like you shortening your time together" I told him and Jack came in the picture "yes we wont 2 hours and we will see Emily" he told us "ok I better go" I told them "I love you Em" said Kyle "I love you too" and I cut the picture off and I turned to see Alana playing with her new doll "Alana I got Jimmy stuff too you mind giving them to him? " I told her and she got up and ran to the Demeter cabin with a bag full of stuff for Jimmy and I looked at Apollo he was napping on the couch I covered him with a blanket and closed the TV and I went to the arena.

I got there and it was empty good I don't want anyone here, I got my sword on and I practiced on the practice dummy when I was done Apollo came in with the guys and they practiced and I sat down then Apollo grinned "its time" he said and I nodded my head and drank my water and with a glow Jack and Mark appeared without Kyle "Parker" they yelled and I got up and they crushed me in a bear hug "I cant breath" I gasped and they dropped me on my feet gently "we missed you" they said and I smiled "where's Kyle?" I asked "we said we would play a game with him called hide and seek and we came here" said Jack and I laughed and then with another glow Kyle appeared "I should've known you guys would come here" he said and he looked at me I smiled and walked to him and he hugged me and twirled me around when he put me down on my feet I looked up at him and we locked lips together when we broke away I let go and he held both my hands "I missed you so much" he said and I giggled "me too, come on ill introduce you to everyone" I said and I turned around and found Mark and Jack talking to Apollo since they knew him "ok guys these two are Jack and Mark son's of Hermes and Iris" I said "these are Will, Percy, Luke, Alex, Travis and Conner, Nico and you all know Apollo" I told them "this is Kyle son of Athena who was turned into a minor god" I told them and they all shook hands and stuff with hellos and what's up… then Will looked behind me and smirked then I turned and I was tackled to the ground by red, black, brown, blonde hair "Sara" I gasped and the girls laughed and got off of me I stood up and hugged my best friend "I missed you Emily I came back after staying at my moms with Mitchell and they said you left a day ago" she gushed and I hugged her tightly when I let go I hugged Rachel, then Selina, then Thalia.

I saw Mitchell and I smiled and hugged him "I missed you" I said "yea right you missed my brownies" he stated and I let go "your right" I said and then I held both Sara's arm and looked her in the eyes "please tell me you have some brownies left?" I asked and she nodded her head and I sighed in relief and turned around "um ok guys these two are Jack and Mark sons of Hermes and Iris" I said pointing to them "and this is Kyle son of Athena" I told them and they nodded there head and introduced there self's "oh Lee told everyone Adam's on his way" said Sara and I groaned and I heard Adam come in and I turned around and I saw him "EMILY!" he yelled and I closed my eyes as he crushed me in a hug "I missed you so much" he gushed and I let go "no one to yell at or make them sing or annoy" he said and he whipped a tear away and I hugged him "oh my gods are you crying?" I asked "no just allergies" he lied and I rubbed his back "Lee's telling everyone your back and I think in about a minute the howl camp is going to be here" he said I nodded my head and looked at him "you grow up" I accused "so have you" he replied and I laughed "good to have "Lee's telling everyone your back and I think in about a minute the howl camp is going to be here" he said I nodded my head and looked at him "you grow up" I accused "so have you" he replied and I laughed "good to have you back lightning head" he said "its good to be back doc" I told him and then I saw Lee come in with a couple of people on his tale.

I glared at him playfully then I saw who he got they where the kids I used to train and they tackled me in hugs "we missed you sooooo much" they said and I smiled and hugged them all "I missed you guys more" I told them and then they grabbed my hand and ran and I ran with them and I found a banner on the archery range "Emily taught us how to use a bow and arrow" on it with colors and smiley faces and everything I felt tears to my eyes "it is an honor to teach you guys archery" I told them and then they ran off and I went back "did you see the banner they made" I told Adam "yes Will helped them and I did too" he said and I pushed him and then he picked me up and walked out of the arena and to the lake with the guys following behind laughing "Adam put me down!" I told him then he walked to the edge of the dock "maybe you missed the lake" he said then Luke came over I sighed "thank you" I told him when he let Adam put me down "let me do the honors" he said and picked me up and threw me in the lake I surfaced out of the lake and I got on the dock I looked at them and I made a wave crash on them all except Kyle and Mark and Jack they looked at me and I got up "you made me do it" I told them and I went to Luke and I pushed him in the lake and I walked to the guys and I stuck my tongue out then Will walked to me and I pushed him in the water and I walked to my cabin to change then the guys went to there cabins to change and Kyle and Mark and Jack followed me with Apollo I opened the door and I went inside leaving the door open so they could come in I opened my bag and grabbed me a jeans under my knee length and a blue t-shirt that had a pink pop stickle on it with cute huge eyes and I went inside the bathroom and changed and I dried my hair and I went out and grabbed me my tennis shoes and wore my socks and my tennis shoes.

I went to Kyle and I sat next to him and I put my head on his shoulder and I watched TV with him while Apollo and my two morons went to do something when they closed the door I looked at Kyle and he kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him "what's wrong?'' he asked "how can anything be wrong when you're here" I told him and he kissed me gently "when you're here you mean not me" he said "I love you" I told him "I love you more" he said and I smiled "no way I love you more" I told him "I don't think so I love you more" he said "keep telling your self that I love you more" I told him "loving you is like breathing how can I ever stop loving you?" he said with victory in his voice "fine you love me more" I told him and he put his cheek on top of my head "I know I do" he said and I kissed his shoulder blade and he closed his eyes and I smiled a knowingly smile and Sara came in and she sat on the couch and put her feet on my lap "Kyle this is Sara" I told him and I sat up straight "oh don't mind me im here to watch Glee" she said and I handed her the remote and I got up and Kyle put his arm around my shoulder and I closed the door and we walked to where we saw Apollo talking to Chiron and he saw Kyle and smiled "I presume this Kyle" said Chiron and they shook hands.

**AN: So its short but 25 will be longer and I promise I made this so you can get a brief info on what happened enjoy it I gotta go to my families farm later **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hi everyone im really sorry for that awkward turned but I just got the idea in my head and I had to put it on so I really love you all 91 reviews! It makes me feel so loved even if they are all anonymous its like the same person is reviewing for it I cant wait for my Jello to review! :D enjoy. **

Emily's P.O.V

They shook hands and we sat down to play cards with Chiron "so Kyle you are 19?" asked Chiron "yes" said Kyle and I smiled and continued to play and then when we finished I saw Alana coming with Jimmy and I hugged Jimmy "you grew up" I accused him "yup thank you for the stuff" he said grinning "my pleasure, this is Kyle" I told them and Alana smiled and put her hand out "nice to meet you" she told him as they shook hands together and he smiled at me "you weren't lying she really is one of a kind" he told me "thank you I know" she said and she ran away with Jimmy laughing I got up with Kyle "I gotta go and eat and see everyone" I told Chiron and Kyle and I walked to the mess hall with Kyle and I saw the Aphrodite cabin in front of us and I sighed we walked behind them then we went and sat down on the table and I knew everyone was watching me not knowing who i am then Drew looked at me "EMILY" she squealed and she lunched her self at me and everyone looked at me more and when Drew let go "we missed you so much" she gushed and she looked at her cabin and I followed her eyes and I saw June she wasn't happy and I looked back at Drew "no one to dress up or anything" she gushed and I laughed and hugged her another time more tightly then I let go "well I came back so you get to dress me up" I sighed and she smiled and went to her table.

I turned to Kyle "that was Drew" I told him and he nodded his head smiling "why are you smiling?" I asked "because its nice to see you where you belong" he said and I smiled and sat down next to him "you know some ones looking at you" he said and I turned and I saw Will I raised an eyebrow and he pointed to the Aphrodite table and I saw Alex and June and he was holding her arm talking to her and was that tears im seeing streming down her face I turned to Will and he pointed at Percy I looked at Percy and he leaned into my ear to whisper "breaking up" he told me in a whisper I nodded my head and when I looked I saw Alex coming to his table and the Aphrodite cabin got up and went with June to there cabin and I looked at Selina who nodded her head and went with them when they left i saw Conner and Travis running inside the mess hall looking for someone when they saw me they ran over and almost fell on me "what's going on?" I asked "Luke's pissed" they said breathless and I saw Luke come in his face showed anger they pulled me up and put me in front of them as a shield "we didn't mean too where sorry" they said.

Luke glared at them and I looked at him "what did they do?" I asked "those asses.." he started to curse "what pissed in your cup this morning?" I asked him "Emily" he warned "you wont touch them end of discussion" I told him and he looked at me "but, but they….." he started "Hermes table now" I pointed to the Hermes table and he sighed and went there "we love you so much" they gushed after hugging me "sit down at your table and behave" I told them and they saluted me "sir, yes sir" they both said and went to sit down I turned to Will and he was smirking with Percy "what?" I asked "good to have you back" they said and I shook my head and then I was facing the Apollo cabin "you are so singing again with us" said Massy I faked crying "its bad to be back" I told them they broke into smiles and cheers and went to sit in there table and I went to put food on my plate with Kyle and I put a burger and French fries and carrot and cucumber sticks and we went to our table that had Apollo and my favorite morons and Percy, Alex, Will and Nico sitting on it I sat down and I took one of the carrot sticks and took a bite looking at Mark and Jack "what did you do?" I asked them then looking at Apollo and they winked at Kyle I raised an eyebrow "come on tell me" i said "you will see when your done eating" they said.

Apollo looked at me with a teasing smile "what?" I asked him "you will see soon" they said in a mysterious voice and I ate m carrot and I took a bit of my burger and I put it down I looked at Will, Percy, Nico, Mark, Jack and Kyle's plates they where full of food jezz these guys could eat Chiron and wont ever be full then I saw Alana running in with Jimmy I took a sip of my cherry coke and I looked at her "you hungry?" I asked them they nodded there heads and I got up and walked to the table with them and I added each one of them chicken nuggets and fries and carrot and cucumber sticks and I handed it to them and we walked back to the tables Jimmy went to sit with his table and she sat with us and she looked at Will with admiring eyes and she smiled as he said one of his jokes and then I looked closely at her and then I gasped and he looked at me and I smacked his head "owe what did I do?" he asked "once where done ill tell you what" I warned him and I looked at Alana no she cant actually have a crush on Will come on its Will I shuddered and Kyle looked at me and I shook my head then I looked at Alana she wasn't looking at him she would look at someone she like not the way she looks at Jimmy no she's looking at him in a brotherly way not like how I thought.

I looked at Will "im sorry" I told him and he rolled his eyes and I smacked his arm "say your forgiven" I told him and the guys chuckled "your forgiven oh mighty girl that loves to hurts me" he said and I held back a smile and I pretended I was not amused but I let a small smile get out "aw now that's the smile we've been dyeing to see" said Percy and I rolled my eyes and got up and Apollo, Mark and Jack stood up "not so fast" they said and I raised an eyebrow and they pulled me back down I looked at Kyle my boyfriend from the hour I left camp we meet in Olympus and Aphrodite told me she had none of her powers on us that made us fall in love from the heart and that we where meant to be together and he was blushing and looking down "ok what's going on?" I asked "you will see when we are done" said Apollo and I sat down and then I whipped Alana's mouth and made her hands magically clean and she ran away with Jimmy and the guys where finished and they stood up and I jumped to my feet and I we went out and what I saw made my mouth fall open there was a huge banner and rose petals all around the meadow with amazing colorful flowers and the banner had will you marry me in colorful letters and shapes I looked at Kyle and he got down on one knee.

"Emily Parker from the time I laid eyes on you I knew you where the one for me, the way my heart flutters when ever im with you and the way I got butterflies from just kissing you, the way you are perfect in my eyes amazes me, the only time I will get down on one knee would be if I was tying our daughters shoe, the time I actually love a girl as much as I love you would be me loving our daughter, I want to grow old with you, I can not imagine life without you , because life is full of mazes and twists I want to get lost in there with you, Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever. In my eyes, in my words and in everything Ido, You are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time, They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again, if you marry me, I will give up my wings and forget that I could fly for you will you make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife?" he asked

I was in shock and my eyes where going to water soon I looked into his eyes and nodded my head yes "yes a million times yes" I told him and he put the ring on my finger and I flung my arms around him and he pulled my feet of the ground and when he let me down we locked lips together I savored the moment cause these was our first kiss being engaged when we broke away I let my hands that where hooked in his hair go to his face and I brushed his hair away a bit "I love you" I told him "I love you more I cant wait for you to be my wife" he said and my smile got bigger then we heard wolf whistles and cheers we turned our faces to look at Apollo, Jack, Mark, Aphrodite, Mr.D, Mom, Dad, Athena, Iris, Artemis, Annabeth, Ares, Demeter, Hades "guys i don't want you to tell anyone I want to tell them when the time comes" I told them and I let go of Kyle and I let him wrap his arms around me in a hug from behind and I leaned into his chest they all nodded and came to congratulate us with hugs and hand shakes and kisses when the all left but me and Apollo, Mark, Jack and my fiancé I liked the sound of that Apollo and my morons left to give us some time and I looked at the banner and he took it out of the tree and handed it to me for a memory.

"I took pictures and I let Aphrodite take pictures and take a video" he told me and I smiled and he grabbed a lily and put it in my hair and I looked at him "I love you so much thank you" I told him and I made the banner vanish to my house in Olympus I didn't want anyone to know yet and we walked to camp hand in hand and we went to the arena cause we had swords class well I had to teach and Kyle was with the guys being taught so yay and I saw everyone and I let go of his hand and went to the middle of the arena "alright class go to your positions and fight your partner" I told them and I turned to Luke, Will, Percy, the Stolls, Nico and Alex who where looking at me I put my hand in my pocket "yes? How can I help you?" I asked them and they looked away and I got something thrown at my head when I turned around "aha!" they said I turned around "what did I do?" I asked and they came closer and circled me "hmm your holding something back" said Nico raising an eye brow I looked at him with my best shut up or else glare "she really is she just glared at Nico" said Will and I put on my poker face "I don't know what you guys are talking about" I told them annoyingly "what are you hiding" said Travis.

"Nothing what would I be hiding" I said and I looked at Apollo for help and he came over "Apollo what is she hiding?" said Alex "I cant say" he said and I smiled he had my back thank gods "but maybe her arms our hands might have the answer" he hinted and I glared at him and they looked at my hands and arms and I just rolled my eyes "you guys are unbelievable" I told them and was going to turn around when Luke said "stop right there" and I stopped in my tracks and turned around I was busted "what's that pointing out of your pocket?' he asked raising his eyebrow I looked at Apollo and gave him your dead look "its just me playing with my fingers in my pocket" I said "yea right" said Conner "you busted sister" said Travis and I wanted to kill them both "why wont you show us your hands?" asked Alex if I take off the ring in my pocket they might see its shape and ask what's that and if I tell them they might over react then Will got a relations glint in his eyes and face "no way" he gasped "what on your mind pervert?" asked Percy "you didn't did you?" he asked "I have no idea what you mean" I told him.

He went to Apollo and whispered in his ear and Apollo got an evilly smile in his face and he nodded his head "why did you tell him?" I asked Apollo and Will glared at me "alright what did he tell you cause I have no idea what he told you!" I told him ""I cant believe your engaged" he spat out "WHAT!" they all said and I looked at Will "what's the part you cant believe" I asked him "you really are?" asked Luke "yes I am" I told them but I was looking at Will "your 18!" he told me "so people get married younger than I am" I told him "when there knocked up" he told me and the guys looked at me "im still a virgin and I cant have kids remember" I told them "if your not knocked up why are you getting married?" he asked "cant a person marry a person for love?" I asked them "and im a goddess its time I get married" I told them "fine" told me Will "at least tell me your happy for me don't bring me down" I told him and he looked at me and the guys nudged him and Luke smacked his head "im happy for you Em I really am" he told me and he hugged me and the guys hugged me then when it was Percy's turn he scoped me up and put me on his shoulder "maybe a dip in the water will make it the best celebration" he said and the guys chuckled "I already got thrown in the water once today" I told them and Percy put me down "we have a class when we are done you will get thrown don't worry" he told me.

And a swords tip was next to my chest and I looked up and saw Will I took the flower out of my hair and tied my hair in a pony tale and he let go and I turned to Percy "yo Perce you up for a battle around the arena?" I asked and he got his sword and I got mine and we started to battle walking around the arena and I jumped on the benches and he got on them and we fought with us ducking, lunging and jumping we ended up both at the top of the arena then we jumped and we started to fight on the ground then I striked him and I cut him and he took another one I bowed backwards doing a bridge then I kicked his swords out of his hand and it scattered to the ground and I back flipped and held the sword to his chest "I win" I told him and he picked me up "class is over" he yelled and the guys followed us to the lake and he threw me in it and I broke the surface and the guys jumped in and I swam away from them to the middle of the lake and I swam on my back enjoying the moment.

**AN: I know to short but enjoy it i gotta sleep i had a bad case of writters block so im sorry but its gone now enjoy i have new ideas i was going to end it with her enjoying the time and stuff but i couldnt do that i love you guys so much i hope we get to 100 reviews! ;D *WINK, WINK***


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: hey everyone I broke the damn charger when I was writing this and now I'm doing it on my phone with the help of my lovely beta so yeah enjoy and this story will have a sequel but it won't end here I can't do that. ALSO if you're a Harry Potter/ Lily and James fan read my beta's new story "Lillian" and her other story as well.****Emily's P.O.V**

I was enjoying the moment when I opened my eyes I saw the guys around me in a circle, "how can I help you?" I asked, "would you like a little splash?" Asked Alex then I was in the water and me and Percy where wrestling and I pinned him to the water and I saw a spider and I yelled and swam up and broke the surface the guys were laughing "I swear I saw a spider" I gasped and Percy came out its fake "that's not real but this one is" Nico shadow traveled here and handed him the spider I screamed and I swam to the dock they followed me with Percy on my tail I went to the basketball court and saw Lee and Adam shooting hops I ran behind Lee and I said "they have a spider" and the guys slowed down.

"Percy she's scared off them put it down" said Lee, then Percy smirked and put it on my arm I screamed as it walked up my arm "someone get it off now!" I said and Percy cracked up "APOLLO get your butt here" and I saw him coming with Jack, Mark and Kyle, and he held back a laugh "get it off of me" I screeched and Kyle crouched down and made it despair and I hugged him then I got up and I glared at them, "run for your lives!" Yelled Percy and they all ran but I held Percy by the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry Em" he said and I let go then I turned to Mark and Jack and whispered in their ears "The Stolls are in there closet in the Hermes cabin" I whispered and they ran off with Apollo.

I walked to my cabin with Kyle I got my rob and tied it around me and sat on the couch with Kyle, I rested my head on his shoulder and he raped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him, "I love you" I told him "I love much more" he said, "I love you more" I told him "I love you more than I love books" he said, "no way I love you more than you can imagine" I said, "I love you too much every day I fall in love with you more" he told me, I sighed "fine you love me more" and he smiled in victory and kissed my ear and I blushed.

"I love it how you blush by the smallest things" he said and smiled and I held his hand and he started to play with my fingers, then I got up grabbed purple shorts, a black tank top, long socks that had grey and black strips, I wore them and sat down next to Kyle and we laid down on the couch to watch a movie, I snuggled closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know you could watch the movie" I told Kyle, "I have a better view" he said and I looked at him and I saw him watching me and I laughed "the movie is much better believe me" I told him, "I have a question to ask you" he said, "go ahead" I told him "what made you fall for me my sexy body, or my gorges face?" He asked and I looked him up and down "your sense of humor" I told him and I laughed as he playfully pout then he starts to kiss my ear which made me moan "Kyle not fair" I gasped and he chuckled and had a victorious smile on his face.

I looked at the screen but I wasn't watching the movie, because Kyle was distracting me playing with my hair, kissing my hand, playing with my fingers, wrapping his arms around me all the things he knew made me get distracted, I took the remote and closed the TV and turned to him, and he kissed my nose "why are you such a torture to me?" I asked him as he started to kiss me arm "because I like to do that" he stated, and I moaned when he started to nuzzle my neck "Kyle..." I whined and he chuckled "and that's the other reason" he said and I hid my face in his chest hiding the blush that crept up my neck to my face "this is not funny" I told him and he laughed.

Then we heard the door open and Sara came in "we have arts and crafts and this is your schedule Kyle" she said and handed him a paper and I got up and took off my socks and put shorter ones and my vans on and I left after giving Kyle a kiss "what's up?" I asked Sara "not much I'm just in the mood for arts and crafts" she said, I raised an eyebrow "you never are in the mood for arts and crafts" I said "well today I am" she said and I smiled, "good as long as you don't burn it down I'm ok" I told her and we saw Will and Luke goofing around in front of us and we rolled our eyes "they never stop to amaze me how childish they are" I said and she nodded her head "so what did you and Mitchell do at your mums?" I asked "hmm we watched movies, ate, shopped, slept and hanged out with my friends and went to mums party's" she told me, "interesting" I said, "so how long have you and Kyle been dating?" She asked "when I left camp for the first day I was at Olympus then I saw him and as Aphrodite said it was love at first site and she didn't tamper with it" I told her "first day so you've been dating for a year" she said not asking a question "yea" I told her, "so getting married how does that feel?" She asked, "Amazing I couldn't have asked for anyone else to marry Kyle's amazing he's my kind of perfect" I told her thinking of Kyle.

"Stop day dreaming about your boyfriend" said Sara and I smiled, then I heard a yell I looked and saw Luke and Will sitting on top of Percy and I laughed "serves you right for putting a spider on my arm!" I told him, "let these two sit on top of you, then come here and tell me serves me right" he said, sara and I walked past them to the art's and craft's shack, and we entered "nice to see my top artist back" said Jesse the Iris cabin counselor and I smiled and hugged her "it's nice to be back" and I sat down and white sketch papers and pencils appeared and she said "I want you all to sketch whatever you want" said Jesse and I grabbed the pencil and started to sketch first I drew his eyes that where like pools. then his smirk that made me fall in love with him, then his nice cute nose, then his face, then his hair his long brown almost blonde hair and I added the shades and his cute dimples.

"I'm done Jesse you mind if I go out early?" I asked her "yeah sure ill check all the sketches latter" she said and I walked out once I was out, I was pulled by my arms and my wrists where behind my back and my mouth was covered with a hand and I was pulled away once me and whoever kidnapped me where in the basement of the big house they let go of my mouth and I saw Apollo, the Stolls, Luke, Percy, Nico, Jack and Mark I looked at them "what the Hades do you 8 want?" I asked "where kidnapping you" stated Percy "what for?" I asked "well Will and Kyle are hanging out and they won't come unless we use u as bait" said Apollo I then rolled my eyes kneed him where it hurt started to fight them with my stupid hands behind my back when they were hurt I untied myself from the ties on my hand "never get me into your fights" I told them and open the door flipping my wrists and I got up "Chiron there down probably hurt" I said and he called the Apollo campers to see them.

"Stupid kidnappers" I started to mumble as my wrists felt better "Chiron I'm going to sleep for my free period okay?" I asked, he nodded his head "sure" he said and I walked back to my cabin and I changed my cloth and got into bed napping for two hours like always once my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep my vision started to go into a beautiful meadow but it was night, the moon was full and shining and the stars where out and I saw James looking at the moon, "James..." I asked and he turned around and bowed "princess" he stated bowing "I came to warn you my sister is planning to do something I want you to be safe" he said, "what!" I asked "you still have the necklace?" He asked and I pointed to it, "good I'm sorry princess I need to go, but how about a hug?" He asked and I hugged him "thank you for telling me" I told him when he let go of me he kissed my cheek and I started to stir, "Emily... Wake up" someone was waking me up "be safe" said James, "you too" I said and I woke up and saw Kyle.

"Bad nightmare?" He asked and I hugged him, "you have no idea" I told him and he pulled me close, "it's just a dream you know it" he said, "you don't know how realistic it is" I stated and I inhaled his scent and it made me relaxed, "was it one of the demigods or gods dreams?" He asked but it didn't come out as a question, and I nodded my head in his chest and he pulled my face out of his embrace and, he looked me in the eyes, and I didn't need to see my face to see it had a scared expression all over it, and he sighed and kissed my cheek then, he pulled me closer to him and started to smooth my hair, "its ok Emily no one will hurt you, I promise baby no one will" he said.

"Kay... James was in it he said his sister Rowena was planning something and that I should keep my eyes open and be safe, and when she's up to something it never ends well..." I told him, and he kissed my forehead and starts to hold my hands as I rested my head on his chest and he started to rub his thumbs around the back of my hand, "we won't let you get hurt no one will, alright gorges" he said, and I looked at the door and I saw the guys there "come on we have scary story campfire night today" said Percy and changed my cloth in the bathroom then, followed them outside and Kyle held me close to him I felt safe when I'm with him and now it made me feel safer, we got to the campfire and we sat down and they started to tell us scary stories and I got a bit scared because they talked about a story of a girl who got kidnapped and her ghost hunts the camp, I knew it was a lie but I can't help it I was scared of kidnapping.

When it was almost done the Stolls and Luke scared us and they were planning on scaring me which I got to admit scared the Hades out of me and they fill to the floor laughing, and I just held Kyle's hand tighter then when it did end he walked me to my cabin and the guys went for their guy night, he let me change my pj's and tucked me in and didn't leave in till he made sure I was fine, and he kissed my lips a small kiss and said his goodbyes and he went out, I snuggled into my bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't Alanna was sleeping at the Demetre cabin and I couldn't hold her for comfort cause she wasn't there, I put my head phones on starting to listen to my I pod but, I couldn't even relax I tried to but I was to tense.

I heard a noise and I got my earphones out and I put a hoodie on my tank top and grabbed me jeans and took off my pajama pants and wore my jeans and my vans quickly and I heard a knock I opened the door and no one was there, "guys this is not funny" I said and I closed the door then I heard the knock again and I opened it fast and I saw a figure run to the woods, I followed it with my eyes and ears open for any signs of the moronic guys but there was no sign of them at all, I sighed they have some tricks up their sleeves so I know that's why I can't see them, I saw the figure again and I ran after it then I was next to Zeus's fist and I saw yellow eyes I got in my fighting stance then I saw a needle in my arm and I felt dizzy before I lost concussion I heard someone say, "let the fun begin princess" and I blacked out.

I woke up in a room that was silver and black, silver and black walls, black carpet silver bed with silk black covers which I was in and I got up and I saw a door and on one of the black chairs was James with a big smirk on his face , "I warned you princess, it's nice to see you" he said, "where am I? What's going on? What's going to happen?" I asked, and he smiled a huge one "well huh... I warned you but you didn't listen at all princess, your so stubborn but that's what I like about you" he said and I rolled my eyes, "keep your liking and love to yourself please" I snapped at him and his smile became even larger, "why princess if I didn't know better I'd think you actually hate me" he purred and I got out of the bed. "My sister would like to see you" he said and I stood up and I was in a knee length, white Greek dress with a gold belt, I was also wearing a golden colored sandal that reached above my ankle and my hair was fixed into a Greek bun, I looked at him accusingly and he rolled his eyes, " I didn't change your cloth, I used magic to change your cloth and appearance you wouldn't think my sister would let her guest feel uncomfortable...", I cut him off "oh please don't you mean her victim of kidnapping" I snapped frustrated.

"Sassy... Me like" he said and I glared at him, "you won't have anything for my hating anymore if you don't put a sock in it and get me to your sister" I threatened and he sighed, "come on your highness" he said and we walked out, and he put his hand on my lower back with a glare he dropped it, "you know you make me like you even more every time" he said, and I gave him a look and then I saw a silver door that has carvings of the Greek gods signs and then a huge sign on the middle I didn't know why but, I'm guessing it's there sign, the doors opened and I saw Rowena siting on a thrown with her hair tied in a French braid and wearing a tall silver dress with her small silver size eyes and she had a smile painted on her face, "ah young Olympian goddess it's been what.. 9 years?" She mussed, "yes 9 years since you cursed me" I said bitterly smiling a bitter smile.

"It feels like 9 hundred years not months" she said, "what do you want your loneliness" I pretended it was an honor and I heard a laugh I turned and I saw a guy that looked exactly like James, "this is the girl who has my brothers heart" he came over and kissed my hand bowing, "an honor to meet you, your highness" he said and I pulled my hand away "it's a sickening to meet you" I replied smiling "such charm such allegiance and sarcasm and beauty what else?" He asked, "She can kick your butt" I said and he chuckled, "really? Huh I would like to see you do that" he said with a daring glint in his eyes, "don't try her... Brother" spat?James the word brother "uh brother if I didn't know I'd think you where jealous oh right you probably are and what I know she's the best swords women in 1000 years and stuff but I was just playing around with her..." I cut him off, "am I some kind of dog to play with, no you shut it and you sit down zipping your mouth" I told them and looked to Rowena "now what do you want?" I asked her and she laughed an evil laugh, "I haven't seen them fight over something since we were kids so your our guest or as you like to say we kidnapped you we want you to stay here tell your powers are at their fullest and highest" she said and I held my breath, "that won't happen till 1 week or 2" I said and she smiled "exactly your highness".  
**  
AN: hey all I'm so sorry for not updating I had to go to my family's farm and I'm at a sleep over my laptop charger died and then I had my beta let me right it on my phone and I sent it to her so she can post it, thank you (Chippy ) I love you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: hey everyone so I got another idea I know lots of things happen to her but she's the young Olympian and things have to happen to her, so yea enjoy it and thank you all for getting us to over 100 reviews it made me want to keep writing so enjoy it!**

**Emily's POV**

"Exactly your highness" she said, I want be back to camp in 1 week or 2 weeks no!, "you can't do that my powers want be full in a second after let's say 2 weeks ill need another 3 or 4 days" I said, "that's why we will return you when your powers at your fullest you will be back" she snapped her finger and James brother came over and he took me out of the room, "what does she mean by I will be back?" I asked James brother, "well when you will visit us soon and you didn't get my name..." He told me, "I'm not interested in your name I just wanna go back home" I snapped, "my name is Nathan but you can call me Nate" he said smiling, "I won't call you that I'll call you leave me alone or I will hurt your manly area" I threatened, "not that you actually have them" I said and walked away from him and James came out, "finally someone who knows how to talk" I said and he smiled.

"Brother have you been annoying her?" Asked James raising an eyebrow, "if you call it annoying yes" he replied and I glared, "your stupid -i pointed to Nathan- and you get me back to my room" I huffed pointing to James, and he walked me to my room leaving Nathan there gawking at me, "if I kill him you won't miss him right?" I asked James and he laughed, "be my guest" he said and I gave him a look, "fine be my victim of kidnapping" he said, "admitting it is the first step to recovery" I said, and he chuckled "you know you look nice" he said and I glared at him, "oh stop being like that I want the old princess".

"Where here" I said and got in the room and shut it, ok Emily you can use your telepathy with Apollo or something, I thought and then, something caught my eye the calendar said it was June 2 I've been here for two days!, "Oh my gods" I gasped and then I heard a knock I opened the door, "I've been here for 2 days!" I yelled at James, "and it's time to go back princess" he said and I looked at him then he said something in Latin and I fell into unconscious, "don't worry princess you'll be back here soon..." I heard him say.

I woke up in a white room, I felt a hand holding mine I looked at my hand and the other hand both of them had rings mine had a ring with a diamond that was shaped into my sign, I looked to the stranger and I saw a handsome boy with blonde hair and grey eyes he smiled at me, "who are you and where am I?" I asked him, and he frowned "don't you remember me Em?" He asked, "no I don't know you" I said, then Chiron and Will came in, "thank gods someone I know" I said, "Emily what do you remember?" Asked me Chiron, as Will came over and I held his hand and he smiled at me, "you're not insane Emily I promise" said Will, "I remember the show and then when it ended I didn't remember anything else after that" I told Chiron, "don't you remember when you left and Kyle?" Asked Will and I shook my head, "I remember Alex and Luke, how I and Luke talked in one of the breaks and when I kissed you" I told Will, "You don't think they erased her memory?" Asked Will, "I'm afraid so they don't want her to remember what happened with time she will remember" he told them.

Then Chiron looked at me, "if you want to go you can go" he told me smiling and I got up, "alright" I said, Will helped me up and I saw I was wearing a hoodie and shorts and socks I saw my shoes next to the bed and I wore it, I looked at Kyle who was watching me and I went over to him, "who are you to me?" I asked, "I'm your fiancé" he said and I looked at my ring and I saw that on my finger ring was another ring a diamond in the middle surrounded by tiny ones, "I don't remember you" I told him, "try please for me" he said, "I really can't remember you" I told him, I turned around and he held my hand, "don't you remember everything we did together every kiss we had, every laughs, every date, every hugs, every I love you?" He asked, I shook my head, "I don't remember it I wish I could" I said and I pulled my hand gently out of his hand and went out to the waiting room.

I saw Luke, Percy, Nico, Lee, Adam, Annabeth, The Stolls , Alanna, Rachel, Apollo, Katie, Sara, Mitchell and too guys who looked alike that I don't know, I went to Luke and hugged him, "she doesn't remember what happened after the show last year" said Will, and Luke held me close "Luke I'm scared I don't remember anything" I told him, "it's gonna be ok we will help you remember" he said and I let go and the girls hugged me together, "where here we will tell you everything, we promise" said Annabeth.

After everyone hugged me and talked to me I went to my cabin changed into cotton black shorts and a black tank top I wore my Nike and went to the arena, I just had an argue to practice and fight like never before, I entered it and I saw a couple of Hermes kid practicing I got my sword out and started to practice on the dummy, when I almost made it just shreds I started to fight nothing, only practicing my swings, slash's, dodges, and back flips, when the Hermes kid left I got on the bench and started fighting no one but like I'm actually fighting someone, I went on every bench walking to its end then, going on the upper one in till I got to the end and I put my sword in its sheath, and I climbed the wall of the arena when I got to the top edges I balanced myself and I started to fight there when I finished I started to do my flips and summer salts.

When I was about to do another front flip I heard someone say, "you know that's dangerous you idiot" I looked down and saw Luke, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out, "if you can do it, it's never dangerous" I told him, "why are you practicing so hard you've been here for 4 hours" he said, "practice makes perfect" I yelled back then I gave him my back instead of my side, and did a back flip and I landed in the middle of the arena with my knees crouched, "Emily your already a great fighter, you're the best swords women you don't need to be perfect cause you already are" he said and I ignored him, I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it then I turned to him, "get out your sword and let's fight" I told him , but he had a frown on his face, "please Luke I need to practice with someone" I pleaded.

But he wasn't convinced, "fine I'll get Percy" I told him and walked out of the arena and to the dining hall where I saw him and the guys on one of the tables I ran up there, and I got "Percy I need to practice with someone you up for it?" I asked him, "Emily you've been practicing for 4 hours isn't that enough?" He asked, and I glared at the back of his head, "fine Will?" I asked, "go relax Em" he told me, I groaned "oh come one Nico? Travis? Conner? Grover?" They all shook their heads, "fine I'll get me Adam or Lee" I told them and I saw them coming in, "hey can one of you practice with me?" I asked, "Emily I swear it's not normal you find out you lost your memory and you go to the arena and practice for 4 hours" said Adam, "please Lee?" I asked him giving him the puppy dog eyes, "not gonna happen you should relax it's not good for your health" he said, I closed my eyes "if it was Luke who asked all of you would've jumped to practice with him but me none of you want to practice" I told them and got out of there and walked to the arena, and I saw the Ares cabin "Well one of you fight with me?" I asked them, "You've been practicing for 4 hours just go relax" said Clariess, "not gonna happen" I said and she laughed, "good come on ill fight with you" she said, and I grinned "this is why I love you" I told her.

I got out my sword and we started to fight dodge and slashing at each other we did it for a full hour when Clariess said we needed a break, I rolled my eyes and drank a glue of my water and then I looked at her, "come on full hour practicing I deserve a break" she said and I smiled, "take all the time you need" I told her and started to walk up the stairs that where in the middle of each rows of benches when I got to the top, I started to practice one of the swings that I saw wasn't yet perfect, I practiced it again and again in till I got it right when I looked back down I saw Clariess waiting, I jumped off it and on the ground next to Clariess, "hello" I said and she smiled, "let's do this cupcake" she said, "I'm not a cupcake!" I defended myself, "whatever you say cupcake" she replied, "you enjoy doing this to me don't you?" I asked but it came out as a statement, "true" she said and she took a swing at me.

I blocked it and started to slash and swing after another half an hour she took a break then we fought for another half an hour, then we started to fight another raw ned when Jasmine came in, "Emily parker you've been fighting for six hours, it's enough" she yelled and I rolled my eyes, "but Mommy I'm not tired" I told her, and Clariess laughed, "enough swords fighting alright!" She yelled and I smiled, "fine I'll go swimming and the wall climbing then archery and then a jog but I think I'll do archery first then wall climbing then jogging then swimming" I told her, "you are unbelievable" she groaned, "thanks Clariess for practicing with me" I thanked her, "no problem cupcake, you're the only one who doesn't like to take breaks that's what makes you my friend" she said and I put my sword in its sheath and walked to the archery range. I started to shoot the bulls eye for half an hour when I got bored of it I went to the climbing wall, I climbed it 5 times and didn't get burned or anything and that was for half an hour I went to the lake, after getting my pack bag and I put it on the dock I took of my new sweat free white tank top and purple cotton shorts and I took of my shoes and I jumped in the water in my dark blue one piece swimming suit and I started to swim the lake going back and forth and relaxing my muscles and then going back and forth again after an hour I got out made myself dry and got my cloth on it was lunch time by now and I heard the horn signaling lunch I put the rest of my stuff in the bag and I put on a black tank top instead of the white one and I let my powers make the swim suit switch to a bra and underwear that where in my bag the swim suit was in my bag now, I walked to the dining hall.

I smelled Greek pizza my favorite, I sat down on my table and I saw the food on it: Pizza, Fries, Cheese burgers, Sandwiches, Fruits, Desserts and more, I putted a slice of pizza on my plate and french fries and a tuna sandwich and some fruit, I went to give an offering to the gods I threw a big juicy strawberry in it and thought 'To Ares thank you for having Clariess' then I threw a big apple 'mom, dad please let my memory come back to me, I love you both very much' then I went back to my table and I saw the guys coming in, I ignored them and there smiles, let them feel the guilt, then I saw Kyle coming in I tried to remember him but all I came up with was blank then I looked at Jack and Mark, they were my friends close ones too, I looked at my ring which is my engagement ring, and then I got a flash back or memory me and Kyle smiling and having fun on a beach then he said he loved me and I said I loved him even more than he started to frown and say you will never love me more than I love you than I rapped my arms around his shoulder and I kissed his shoulder blade, and said I know you you'll always love me then the flash back ended I looked at the ring and blinked a couple of times.

I got up and went to Will "is it normal for me to have flashbacks of the past?" I asked him, and he looked at me in a worried way "yea why? What did you see?" He asked, "I think I saw something in the past ill make sure it's true" I told him and I went to where Kyle, Mark and Jack where siting on my table I looked at Kyle as I sat, "Kyle have we ever went to the beach together?" I asked and he nodded his head, "a lot" said Mark and Jack, "did you ever tell me you love me and I said that I loved you more?" I asked, he nodded his head "you always say that" he said, "Did you ever frown and say that you'll always love me more than I would?" I asked and he smiled, "you remember that?" He asked and I nodded my head, "Will says its normal to get flash backs of the past they mean that I'm getting some things back to me" I told him and he held my hand, "I'm proud of you Emily" he told me and I smiled, "I'm proud of me to" I told him, "where proud of you to" said Jack and Mark and I laughed, "you used to call us your morons" said Jack, "yea it would be awesome if you call us that again" said Mark, "my two morons I like the sound of that".

**AN: hello everyone so hope you liked it I'm really tired and I'm having a bad day so I'm really sorry I hope you enjoyed it, and getting Reviews would make my day seriously please review! I love you all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: hey everyone so I got another idea I know lots of things happen to her but she's the young Olympian and things have to happen to her, so yea enjoy it and thank you all for getting us to over 100 reviews it made me want to keep writing so enjoy it!**

**Emily's POV**

"Exactly your highness" she said, I want be back to camp in 1 week or 2 weeks no!, "you can't do that my powers want be full in a second after let's say 2 weeks ill need another 3 or 4 days" I said, "that's why we will return you when your powers at your fullest you will be back" she snapped her finger and James brother came over and he took me out of the room, "what does she mean by I will be back?" I asked James brother, "well when you will visit us soon and you didn't get my name.." He told me, "I'm not interested in your name I just wanna go back home" I snapped, "my name is Nathan but you can call me Nate" he said smiling, "I won't call you that I'll call you leave me alone or I will hurt your manly area" I threatened, "not that you actually have them" I said and walked away from him and James came out, "finally someone who knows how to talk" I said and he smiled.

"Brother have you been annoying her?" Asked James raising an eyebrow, "if you call it annoying yes" he replied and I glared, "your stupid -i pointed to Nathan- and you get me back to my room" I huffed pointing to James, and he walked me to my room leaving Nathan there gawking at me, "if I kill him you won't miss him right?" I asked James and he laughed, "be my guest" he said and I gave him a look, "fine be my victim of kidnapping" he said, "admitting it is the first step to recovery" I said, and he chuckled "you know you look nice" he said and I glared at him, "oh stop being like that I want the old princess".

"Where here" I said and got in the room and shut it, ok Emily you can use your telepathy with Apollo or something, I thought and then, something caught my eye the calendar said it was June 2 I've been here for two days!, "Oh my gods" I gasped and then I heard a knock I opened the door, "I've been here for 2 days!" I yelled at James, "and it's time to go back princess" he said and I looked at him then he said something in Latin and I fell into unconscious, "don't worry princess you'll be back here soon..." I heard him say.

I woke up in a white room, I felt a hand holding mine I looked at my hand and the other hand both of them had rings mine had a ring with a diamond that was shaped into my sign, I looked to the stranger and I saw a handsome boy with blonde hair and grey eyes he smiled at me, "who are you and where am I?" I asked him, and he frowned "don't you remember me Em?" He asked, "no I don't know you" I said, then Chiron and Will came in, "thank gods someone I know" I said, "Emily what do you remember?" Asked me Chiron, as Will came over and I held his hand and he smiled at me, "your not insane Emily I promise" said Will, "I remember the show and then when it ended I didn't remember anything else after that" I told Chiron, "don't you remember when you left and Kyle?" Asked Will and I shook my head, "I remember Alex and Luke, how me and Luke talked in one of the breaks and when I kissed you" I told Will, "you don't think they erased her memory?" Asked Will, "I'm afraid so they don't want her to remember what happened with time she will remember" he told them.

Then Chiron looked at me, "if you want to go you can go" he told me smiling and I got up, "alright" I said, Will helped me up and I saw I was wearing a hoodie and shorts and socks I saw my shoes next to the bed and I wore it, I looked at Kyle who was watching me and I went over to him, "who are you to me?" I asked, "I'm your fiancé" he said and I looked at my ring and I saw that on my finger ring was another ring a diamond in the middle surrounded by tiny ones, "I don't remember you" I told him, "try please for me" he said, "I really can't remember you" I told him, I turned around and he held my hand, "don't you remember everything we did together every kiss we had, every laughs, every date, every hugs, every I love yous?" He asked, I shook my head, "I don't remember it I wish I could" I said and I pulled my hand gently out of his hand and went out to the waiting room.

I saw Luke, Percy, Nico, Lee, Adam, Annabeth, The Stolls , Alanna, Rachel, Apollo, Katie, Sara, Mitchell and too guys who looked alike that I don't know, I went to Luke and hugged him, "she doesn't remember what happened after the show last year" said Will, and Luke held me close "Luke I'm scared I don't remember anything" I told him, "it's gonna be ok we will help you remember" he said and I let go and the girls hugged me together, "where here we will tell you everything, we promise" said Annabeth.

After everyone hugged me and talked to me I went to my cabin changed into cotton black shorts and a black tank top I wore my Nike and went to the arena, I just had an argue to practice and fight like never before, I entered it and I saw a couple of Hermes kid practicing I got my sword out and started to practice on the dummy, when I almost made it just shreds I started to fight nothing, only practicing my swings, slash's, dodges, and back flips, when the Hermes kid left I got on the bench and started fighting no one but like I'm actually fighting someone, I went on every bench walking to its end then, going on the upper one in till I got to the end and I put my sword in its sheath, and I climbed the wall of the arena when I got to the top edges I balanced myself and I started to fight there when I finished I started to do my flips and summer salts.

When I was about to do another front flip I heard someone say, "you know that's dangerous you idiot" I looked down and saw Luke, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out, "if you can do it, its never dangerous" I told him, "why are you practicing so hard you've been here for 4 hours" he said, "practice makes perfect" I yelled back then I gave him my back instead of my side, and did a back flip and I landed in the middle of the arena with my knees crouched, "Emily your already a great fighter, you're the best swords women you don't need to be perfect cause you already are" he said and I ignored him, I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it then I turned to him, "get out your sword and let's fight" I told him , but he had a frown on his face, "please Luke I need to practice with someone" I pleaded.

But he wasn't convinced, "fine I'll get Percy" I told him and walked out of the arena and to the dining hall where I saw him and the guys on one of the tables I ran up there, and I got "Percy I need to practice with someone you up for it?" I asked him, "Emily you've been practicing for 4 hours isn't that enough?" He asked, and I glared at the back of his head, "fine Will?" I asked, "go relax Em" he told me, I groaned "oh come one Nico? Travis? Conner? Grover?" They all shook their heads, "fine I'll get me Adam or Lee" I told them and I saw them coming in, "hey can one of you practice with me?" I asked, "Emily I swear it's not normal you find out you lost your memory and you go to the arena and practice for 4 hours" said Adam, "please Lee?" I asked him giving him the puppy dog eyes, "not gonna happen you should relax it's not good for your health" he said, I closed my eyes "if it was Luke who asked all of you would've jumped to practice with him but me none of you want to practice" I told them and got out of there and walked to the arena, and I saw the Ares cabin "Well one of you fight with me?" I asked them, "You've been practicing for 4 hours just go relax" said Clariess, "not gonna happen" I said and she laughed, "good come on ill fight with you" she said, and I grinned "this is why I love you" I told her.

I got out my sword and we started to fight dodge and slashing at each other we did it for a full hour when Clariess said we needed a break, I rolled my eyes and drank a glue of my water and then I looked at her, "come

7/03AN: so hey everyone, thanks for the reviews I love you all I might change the paragraphs differently its hard writing them as you all want combined so I hope you like it.

**Kyle's POV**

I was sitting here with the girl I loved, the girl who was perfect in her flaws, who didn't remember me or the past year but, she remembers one memory that's a start right?, I hope so.

"Emily do you want to go prank some people?" Asked Jack, who she started to call with Mark her two morons again, that made there day.

"No thanks I got to go to the Hepstuse cabin, you know duty awaits" she said but I knew she was lying.

"Sure if you two will excuse us we got to

go do some things..." Said Jack, and Emily smiled at them as they got up and walked away.

"So where are you really going?" I asked her, and she looked at me with surprise written all over her face.

"How the Hades did you know? Are you like a mind reader? Just like Edward? That is so awesome!" She gushed, I laughed at her enthusiasm of thinking I'm a mind reader.

"No I'm not a mind reader, much" I said, her face fell down, "I just know when you lying that's all" I told her and she looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh... I wanted to practice but if I do Clariess might hammer me so yea" she said, and I smiled she wasn't perfect she had flaws and she wasn't afraid to hide them, like know admitting she's lying, or not wanting to get hammered by Clariess.

I got up and held my hand to her, "come on I want to show you a place so I can tell you every moment we had together" I told her.

She smiled and took my hand getting up, "I'd like to hear them" she said as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

We walked out of the dining area hand in hand to the forest, "where are you taking me?" She asked looking at me.

"You'll see its your favorite place" I told her, walking to the meadow to tell her everything we ever did, I looked at her face that was looking forward thinking, flawless or not she will always be mine.

When we get there she smiled and we sit down, cross legged facing each other, and then I hear a noise from the right side of the forest and Emily turns around and sees, a bird flying she shakes her head and turns to me.

"So start how do you know me so well?" She asked, and I smiled that's the essayist one ever.

"You're easy to read, Em." I told her, and she had a puzzled look on her face, "when you're happy your eyes have this sparkle, when your sad your smile looks normal but your eyes look like a lost puppy, when your angry your nose gets scrunched up, when your amused your smile if your smiling has your chin dimple showing, and lots of more." I said.

"Wow you really know me" she said amazed, "and one thing that makes you who you are, is that no matter what you will act perfect when you're broken" I told her, and she nodded her head.

"So what else?" She asked happily.

"Hmm..." I mussed and I leaned in, "you love my kisses" I said leaning in to kiss her but she turned her head so I kissed her cheek, I didn't mind so I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and pulled back.

She was sad I could tell from her eyes, "Emily you ok? I didn't mean to push myself on you" I said, worried that I might took things too far.

"No you didn't, it's just I want you to tell me something about you first" she said looking down shyly.

I grinned "Hmm... I like reading, I love you, skittles are my favorite snack and that's all you need to know for now" I said teasingly and I leaned in, she surprised me by leaning in and starting the kiss, it was a true bless.

When she parted away gently she looked at me, "so you're saying that me and you are together?" She asked.

"Together forever Em" I told her and she leans in for another kiss.

Her phone buzzes and she kisses me one gentle time and answers it, "alright... Ok... I'll be there" and she hangs up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Apollo tomorrow we have a meeting" she said and she turned so she was sitting next to me.

I pulled her close so her head was on my chest, "I love you Emily" I told her.

She looked at me and blushed, "Kyle..." She whispered.

**Emily's POV**

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks, "Kyle..." I whispered, how could I tell the boy who loved me so much, that I don't know if I loved him or not.

"Yes?" He asked his voice was dripping with love, and when I looked up at his eyes those grey eyes, that where like pools of grey.

I didn't love him maybe I did before but now, I can't remember him I can't love him without knowing who he is, "Kyle I know I loved you before but, right now I don't love you I have feelings for you and those feelings didn't reach love".

His face turned from a smile to a hurt face the hurt in his eye where so clear I didn't know what he would say or do, "you don't need to love me now, I'll wait forever if it means you'll be mine, ill do anything for you Emily, just let me love you, let me show you that you do love me" he said with eyes full of honesty.

I was shocked that someone would love me like that, the only person who ever loved me like that was Luke, but this was Kyle they were different from each other yet alike, I cared for both so much.

I felt his hand touch my cheek, "let me love you..." He pleaded.

I shook my head and stood up, "I hope someday I might find someone who I might love as much as you love me" I told him.

"You don't mean? This isn't goodbye" he asked.

"No its not I need to figure out everything, who kidnapped me, why they did it, and why they took my memories away from me, but I'll say goodbye to you Kyle till the time comes" I told him.

"I hope that time will be when I take my last breath" he said looking at me.

"I hope so too" I muttered and turned around and walked away.

**AN: very short I know but I have a good excuse, on Thursday we had a soap slide at our farm and we stayed there till 6:00 AM and then we stayed up after that till 12:00 and my brother was hurt so I woke up at 3:20 and took him home and I had a problem in my muscles so yea sorry. Love you all! You All are awesome!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: hello everybody... Um what to say I officially know that the end will be soon really soon, so yup there will be a sequel so enjoy this while its on the verge of its end, I'm sorry for not updating I just have some problems which had me on the verge of quitting this story and writing and drawing, but I couldn't do it I held on to it so yeah enjoy.**  
**  
Emily's POV**

I walked away from the person who loved me just like I walked away from the rest, but each one of them I loved dearly, they each had a place in my heart.

I bumped into someone on the way back I looked up and saw Luke, I groaned "ugh Luke off of me please".

"Sorry Em I didn't see where I was going" he said getting up and pulling me up.

"Me neither" I told him dusting my self off, I looked at him and hugged him suddenly it took him off guard.

"Um.. To who may I thank for getting a hug?" He asked after giving me a hug.

"No one I just wanted to give you a hug" I told him after letting go.

"What's wrong come on let's go have a walk and tell me everything" he said looking concerned.

We walked out of the forest and when we reached the tree line I told him, "its just... I'm scared of being a full goddess, and I can't remember the past year".

"Its all right ill help you get thru it, if Annabeth, Rachel, Katie, Sara and Thalia can't I sure can" he told me, with much love and concern in his voice.

"Someone has a big ego" I teased.

"Oh really thank you for pointing that out miss Parker" he said sarcastically.

I gave him a playful glare, "your very welcome mister Castellan" I mocked his poor english accent.

"How can u have a good accent and I don't?" He asked pouting.

"Because your a moron? Or maybe cause you don't try at all" I told him patting his back, and smiling like a mad man at his pout and fake hurt expression.

He looked at me with the expression, "you broke my heart" he said looking at me with those crystal blue eyes. I shook my head, "you can be such a kid sometimes, Luke." I told him with a soft voice.

"Wuke Castewan 4 year owd awt ywou swervice" he mimcked a 4 year old, and got a smack on the head from me.

"Grow up Luke cause you look 18 and I know your 18" I told him.

"Ow Em it hurts!" He said rubbing his head playfully and he was holding back a smile so his pout won't go away.

I started to laugh at his stupidity, "sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you" I said while laughing, I looked at those crystal blue eyes, the ones I loved since the moment I met him, four years of knowing him, of loving him where the best, I just wish I could go back in time to just keep him, to let him love me like he wants to, to let him hold me, even when I'm sad he can make me laugh.

He sniffs, "your forgiven now come on moron I hear laughter and yelling that means one thing... A PRANK" he yelled and we ran to where the sound was coming from.  
**  
AN: sorry for the crappy chapter and delay, I was super busy and all, and I was trying to figure out how ill end the story so nope the story might not end at 30 mayb 32 or something I know, ugh! But I'm sorry I have an ending in mind and I'm trying to fit it in so review please they'll make my day! Love you all**


	30. Chapter 30

Emily's POV

We run to the noise and of course Travis and Conner where on the floor laughing, and there was an angry Demetre cabin looking at them.

"You take Demetre ill take those two" said Luke.

"Yeah let me deal with the angry cabin" I muttered and went up to them, "so what happened?" I asked.

"They" said Megan, "switched our fertilizers now all our flowers are dead!" She yelled.

"Ok" I mumbled, "can't you fix them you know use one of your powers, or we can get Lou to use a spell" I told them.

Then a very angry Katie stormed past us all and to Travis, "guess she knew" said Megan.

"Thanks Em will try to use our powers and get Lou" said Mat.

"Your welcome" I told them and went to the angry Katie trying to kill Travis, "Katie put the poor guy down" I told her.

"He killed our plants!" She yelled.

"Come on don't kill Travis kill Conner on second thought don't kill any of them please!?" I pleaded.

She dropped him and glared at him, "I hate you" she told him.

"Love you too" he said then he and Conner came over and started to kiss my face, "Gods bless your soul! Gods bless your kind heart!" They started to say.

"Ok gross move away" I told them.

They moved away and they ran off.

"Idiots" said a glaring Katie, with a look of kill in her eye.

"Come on Katie let's try to fix this" said Megan and we left them to figure out how to fix there plants.

"You know Aphrodite is planing a ball for when you turn into a full goddess" said Luke.

"Don't remind me!" I closed my eyes Aphrodite has been planing this ball for me because I'm getting my full powers, she's been planing it for years and this years the year for her.

"Ah I can't wait for it" said Luke who started to laugh cause of my not so working glare.

"She will have dresses for me to wear, food for us to try, decorations to hang everything" I said and we went to the beach.

We sat down on the sand and I started to think of the past years, how I learned who I was, how I learned my powers, how I got in trouble, how I-.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by Luke, "Em you know I missed this, us just hanging around and just relaxing" he admitted.

I nodded my head, "yea me too".

"This year was pretty awful first you despairing, then you coming back beautiful and stronger than ever, then you get kidnapped then you come back and you lose your memory, every single one of them was ** me Em, I thought I lost you when you left camp and no one knew where you where, I thought I would never see you again" he said

I looked at the waves crashing each other, each one of them fighting for whom to reach shore first, I made drama for all of them, I left camp to think for a bit, but all I caused was drama, I got kidnapped and I caused more drama, my memory lost caused too much drama, I'm a magnet to drama, when will my full powers come so I can prevent them?!, "I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to worry you" I told him.

He looked at me and chuckled, "its ok now relax you're feeling blue" he told me.

I looked at him in disbelief "how did you know?"

He held my mood high light for me to see it was blue, I laughed "oh that sorry forgot about it".

He laughed and we saw Will running toward us, then he hopped down next to me, "that's going to hurt later" he said and me and Luke both laughed.

He looked at us in pure innocence "what? What did I do?" He asked convinced, which made me in Luke fall over from laughing, "your both idiots you know that and kids !" he told us sticking his tongue out.

We stopped laughing and I whipped the tears away, "you called me a kid?" I asked, He nodded then I jumped on him and started to wrestle him, "I'm not a kid, you immature baby!" I told him, which made him laugh and flip us over and he and Luke started to tickle me.

I was out of breath, "stop... Stop it! its too ticklish told them while laughing, they stopped and I started to breathe normally again, while they started to laugh more.

I glared at them and smacked them over the head, "idiotic, morons who think there all that when there all stupid" I told them.

"You know you love us" said Luke, while his laughs stopped.

"Unfortunately I'm starting to regret that" I told them, which made them act hurt and gasp.

Luke pouted, "you... You... You're regretting loving the most awesome people alive?" And he sniffed.

Will's turn came and he gave me the puppy dog eyes, "Emily *sniffs* I'm amazing who would regret loving me?" He asked.

"You too are officially stupid" I told them.

Luke and him Smirked, "and the stuff for the ball is officially going to start!" Said Luke.

I turned around to where they where looking and saw the one and only Aphrodite, I faked crying, and Will patted my back, "it was nice knowing you" he mumbled.

Aphrodite had pure joy on her face, "I can't wait to show you what I'm planing I'm super super! Excited!" She squealed.

"May the fates be on your side this time" said Luke.

"You both know where my will is if I don't make it just open it" I told them and I got up and Aphrodite zapped us to gods know where.

Aphrodite giggled her annoying giggle that i wasnt in the mood for now, "dresses, shoes, make up, hair, food, decorations, drinks, masks and music" she squealed and we appeared in her castle, "we will have so much fun!" she squealed and skipped to the closet.

i groaned and followed her there where i found full rackets of dresses and full shelves of shoes and tables of masks and jewelry, "im trying all of this?" i asked Aphrodite, who nodded her head, "cant i like wear pants and a T-shirt?" i asked.

"NO! YOURE A GIRL YOUNG LADY! NO BOY CLOTH!" she yelled, which don't tell anyone but scared the Hades out of me.

"alright, alright let the torture begin" i told her and she grinned torturing her grin which meant: Im- Going- To- Enjoy- Torutring- You- For- Breaking- My- Favorite-Heels.

-264 dresses and 195 heels later -

"i like this one its beautiful!" i told her, but it will be a surprise for later, "its Perfect! and the shoes are gorgeous" i told Aphrodite as i looked at my self in the mirror.

"ITS PERFECT!" she squealed and then Ares came in and he grinned and he pulled her to the other room and i shivered and took off the dress and hanged it on the racket and put the shoes gently on the shelve then i wore my shorts and T-Shirt and flats and went out of her house and walked around Olympus till i went to the throne room and i found Apollo being nice to a little kid, i smiled and leaned on the door and watched him laugh and try to teach the little kid how to shoot an arrow.

"come on chin high and your eyes on the target" encouraged him Apollo, and the kid hit bulls eye, "you got it right, kiddo" said Apollo who jumped in the air with joy.

i clapped and they both turned around and it turned out to be Ronney Apollos son, who grinned like his dad.

Ronney ran at me and hugged me i hugged him back, "hey there kiddo" i said as he let go and looked up at me.

"dad wanted to teach me cause Will was picking on me" he told me, "Will? then ill beat him up for you how bout that?" i asked him, just nodded and ran back to his dad who told him to practice while he annoyed me, i grinned at him and hugged him.

"hows my little devil doing?" he asked, "living" i told him and let go of him and looked at Ronney asking for an explanision, "like he said Will was picking on him for not shooting right and stuff so i got him here, and he reminds me of a little kid who used to get picked on by Will and shed kick his butt" he said chuckling and i punched his arm.

"i beat up your kid i didnt get my butt kicked" i told him, he just rubbed his arm and stuck his tongue out, and me too, then he scoweled at me, "why arent you sleeping?!" he scoweld at me.

"no reason" i lied to him but, years of knowing me Apollo knew i was lying, "you still get nightmaries?" he asked me with corcen in his face, i nodded my head.

"how long?" he asked, "last time i told you they stopped i lied" i addmited, "two years?! i thought i made them stop last time Emily this isnt normal, you cant see things in the future like that!" he got angry at me, "its just a faze Apollo it will go once i get my full powers" i assured him.

he nodded his head, "im just worried Em" he told me and i smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ronney ice cream on me!" i told Ronney and he put his bow and arrows on the bench and came over and held my hand.

Artemis came in, "hey Emily! you mind if i borrow Apollo for a bit i just want to talk to him" she told me, "of course, we'll see you there" i told Apollo and walked out of the archery range with Ronney.

Apollo's POV

Artemis simirked, "so what do you want to talk about, little sis" i asked and her smirke fill went away and a glare was replaced with a glare then she smirked again, "you fancy her dont you?" she asked, "fancy?" i asked.

"went to watch Harry potter with Hecate" she told me, "oh, no i do not fancy her" i mimcked her, "so all those going out with her and using to flirt with girls means nothing? Aphrodite said she never senced this love coming from you, Apollo we all see how you look at her youre in love, you care too much for her when she sees you as a bestfriend its impossible, yure a player and all its just imposisable, we all think you wont stay with her, you like her cause you cant have her, shes the only girl that you can be normal with" she told me.

i shook my head shes Artemis and my sister i cant lie to her, "ok i like her-" i was cut of by Artemis who coughed love her, "fine i love her ok just dont ruin it im happy being like this!"

"being the one she talks to about relationships? being the one she talks to about guys? the one she tells you things no guy in love should know?" she asked me.

"Artemis its non of any of your bussnies im happy tell everyone to butt out! i love her but i dont want to hurt her so dont!" i told her and i walked to the ice cream parlor where i found Emily and Ronney laughing and goofing which made me to forget me and Artemis'a talk for now and smile at them.

**AN: update yay! I had writers block no matter what I did it never worked so yea, um if this one is like as some of u my think stalling it's not I wanted the chapter to have that end, cuz at the end of the story, I want the ending to be something... Alright ill ruin it for you, so can you all review pretty please? With Luke on top? Or who ever you love on top.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: hello! how you all doing so im really inspired now! like epic inspired i just played Xbox which puts me in the zone, yes im a girl but no one can say Xbox sucks! so for the sequel im looking for a beta and i found one i hope they'll say yes *fingers crossed* thank you all for the review at the end of the story every one of you will get a shout out! and please tell me who you want to be with Emily it will help me so much at the last chapter ill have lots of pov's so yea it might be too long but what ever im so happy! read it!**

Apollo's Pov

i went over there and sat down and i took Emily's cone and took a bite of it, "hey! that's mine get your own you big baby!" she told me which made me laugh and hand it back to her and i got up and got me a love poison from Iris and i sat back down, "who you trying to make fall in love with you?" Em asked me teasingly.

"no one" i told her, "Emily can i go and play the games?" asked Ronney, "go ahead" she handed him a couple of drachms, and he ran of to the game section, "you know i could have gave him money!" i told her, "so? i wanted to give him it now tell me who you're in love with" she told me.

i shook my head, "she's out of my leg, she's perfect but she has flaws too" i told her which made her smile, "Apollo go for it, she might be the one" she told me, "hmm maybe" I told her.

"invite her to the ball then!" she told me, "shes already coming" i answered her, her phone started to play: he can only hold her by Amy winehouse and i chuckled, she answered it.

"Hey Sara" pause "sure ill let Apollo teleport you here" pause and a laugh, "alright, alright ill see you here bye" pause then she hung up, "Apollo can you teleport Sara here? so she can find a dress for her" i nodded my head and made my powers teleport Sara here.

"ah thank you so much!" she said and she sat down, "Luke and Will are such morons, what do you see in them and how can you stand them?" she asked Em who just shrugged.

"if you'll excuse me lades i have to get Ronney to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow" i got up and kissed Emily's head, "later" i went to find Ronney.

Emily's Pov

Sara was smirking which meant trouble, "somebody is going to be all mature on us" she said and i laughed, "come on babe lets go and get you a dress and heals" i told her and i teleported us to Aphrodite's place, "chose a dress my dear" i told her and i sat down i looked for my dress but it was covered up so no one can see it, i smiled.

she chose a Peach starpless ball gown which looked beautiful on her, "its amazing Sara" i told her and she smiled and took it off and hanged it up on the hanger and a magical grey cover up appeared on it and Sara N. was written on it in Aphrodite's nice writing.

she grinned and got dressed in her dress, "can you teleport me to camp, i have a date with Mitchell" i nodded my head and teleported her back to camp and Aphrodite came in with girls from camp and i got out.

i walked out of that castle and went to walk around Olympus then i saw Luke who was grinning and i smiled, "found a tux with the guys?" i asked him, "first one to find one and i ran out" he said while chuckling.

i shook my head, "such a complete idiot" i told him, "wanna take a walk?" he asked and i nodded my head, we walked to one of the hills up in Olympus and we sat down there, "Luke remember when i used to sneak out of camp and see you at the ship you had for Kronos?" i asked him, and he grinned.

"who would forget that, we would both sneak out to see each other, and when Ethan caught us once that was too funny" he laughed and i shoved him playfully, "you were the one who was kissing my neck i was siting trying to watch tv" i told him and he started to laugh more.

i got on top of him and started to cover his mouth, "be quite you noisy person even Typhon could be awake from you!" i told him and he stopped laughing.

he flipped us over so he was on top of me and he started to tickle me and i started to laugh, "im the noisy person huh?" he asked when he stopped, "yes" i started to breathe normally, "off of me you big fatty" i told him.

"you never said that when we were dating" he teased and i smacked his arm and he got off laughing, and i pushed him and sat up.

then i saw Apollo coming over using his phone, probably sexting a girl.

Luke's phone started to buzz and he answered it was Hermes calling all his sons for some meeting, "well i gotta go" he said and kissed my cheek and ran of with his fast shoes.

Apollo flopped down next to me and laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes, "bad day?" i asked him and he nodded his head and i started to run my hands thru his hair.

"wanna talk about it" i asked him, "Artemis and the rest there giving me a hard time" he admitted.

"why so?" i asked, "it's because im in love with a girl and they all want to ruin it" he mumbled and i smiled.

"aw Apollo is in love!" i told him and he smiled, "who's the girl? tell me everything" i told him and he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"well lets see, she's beautiful, smart, sweet, big-hearted, amazing, she's a good fighter and loves the water but she gets hurt easily she trusts people who she shouldnt trust and shes just perfect" he grins and i smile.

"good for you Apollo im proud of you, is she one of those girls you'll love for now and get her knocked up then leave her?" i asked him and he shook his head.

"no i love her and i want to stay with her forever" he said and i kissed his forehead.

"that's a good boy now tell me more when did you fall in love with her?" i asked him.

"since the day she was born" he stated so a long time.

"how old is she now Ap?" i asked him, "18 years" he told me, "you really love her then" i told him and he nodded his head.

and a little Squirle came over and hopped on Apollos stomach, and Apollo made a acorn appear and handed it to the little guy who ran away with it.

i smiled at it and Apollo chuckled, "what?" i asked him and he just shook his head.

it is perfectly normal for us to do this, him laying his head on my lap just laughing and goofing around or me on his lap we can do anything and it never feels weird cause were so close, "you're a complete moron" i told him which made him laugh and sit up.

he stopped laughing and i realized we were so close that i could feel his breath, he leaned in and captured my lips with his, i kissed him back and i put my hands thru his hair and pulled him closer, he put his hands around my waist and kissed me back with much more enthusiasm, i pulled away for breath.

he smiled, and started to kiss me again but i pulled away, "this is wrong" i told him and put my hand on his chest and pushed him away gently.

he gave me a heartbroken look, "it felt so right Emily dont deny it, i felt the spark" he told me, true i did feel a spark, and i felt butterflies in my stomach but, its just wrong Apollo is this huge player and i cant handle it if he broke my heart, Apollo was my best friend, i might of liked him before when i was a kid but, those emotions left cause i fell for Luke.

"its just wrong, Artemis will kill you Apollo" i told him, he shook his head, "she knows they all know im in love with you" he told me.

i closed my eyes, "Apollo its jus plain wrong, im spoussed to be the young Olympian, im one of the few goddess who still have there virginty, im one of the few that fell in love with many but can't chose, Apollo Artemis she will kill you, and i... i only see you as a friend" i told him.

i opened my eyes and saw the hurt on his face, he shook his head, "its not that, you see me as a player, a guy who falls for girls and gets them knocked up then leaves, you think that if id be with you id leave you, id go for the other new girl" he stated, "Emily for the past 18 years i fell for you since the moment i laid eyes on you, in your mothers arms, that's why she hates me other than im Leto's child" he told me.

"i know im not related to you, that since i have Moms genes i am only related to Hephaestus, but you are my half brother from dads side technically and its just wrong, even if were not related with blood, you still are" i told him.

he frowned, "youre not my half sister, and i love you, i want to be with you, i wont hurt you, youve been my everything since i meet you, please dont deny me from seeing the love of my life with me" he told me.

"how many girls have you told that too?" i asked him, "one and its you" he said.

no, dad wont let him be with me, he barely lets me be with anyone if he finds about, about this Apollo will be in deep trouble, "no" i told him.

he looked at me with a confused exprison, "no?" he asked in such a heart broken voice.

"yes no i dont want to be in a relationship with you" i told him and i got up, "i have to go to the meeting in 10 minutes" i told him and i walked to the throne room.

i sat down in on my throne and i was the first then, i looked at my hands on my laps thinking, everyone started to come in but, i was too lost in thought in till dad came in.

i looked up at him and smiled at him softly then i went back to looking at my hands and biting the inside of my cheek, i habit i got when i was confused.

dad walked over to me and he raised my chin to look at him, "is something wrong?" he asked, i shook my head and putted on a fake smile, "everything is great" i told him, and he gave me one of his rare smiles and kissed my forehead, "you always make me proud" he said and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and went to his throne.

Hermes came in, grinning and gave me a look, "whats up with her? PMSing?" he said and i gave him an annoyed look, which made laugh and sit on his throne.

Aphrodite came in skipping and grinning this huge and when i say huge i mean huge smile and sat at her throne, then the campers came in for the summer Solcite, Luke came in and grinned at me, i smiled at him, which made Athena nudge me and whisper, "that's the Emily we know" she teased and i shook my head then Apollo came in all frowning and sat down on his throne.

Hermes looked at him, "whats wrong princess you on your period?" he asked which got him a glare from Apollo.

i looked back at Luke who stuck his tongue out, i stuck mine out and i laughed quietly, which made Apollo glare at Luke.

"of course Kyle's late again with Iris" said dad, and at the mention of there name they walked in and Kyle sat next in front of me and between Apollo and Hermes and Iris sat next to Athena.

Kyle and pointed to something on my lap and i saw a paper folded neatly on my lap, guess Iris dropped it off passing me i unfolded it quietly as dad started his speech, i found : (let the boredom begin, so how are you beautiful, getting your memory back?) i smiled and made a pen appear using my powers, and wrote (it has begun, confused, kinda i remember some stuff) i handed the paper to Aphrodite who passed it around without letting it be seen by Mom or Dad.

i saw Will doing faces and held in my laughter, and he stopped and gave me the talk to my hand gesture and i gave him a playful glare which made him stick his tongue out, i shook my head and locked eyes with Travis who was holding a fake snake over his shoulder and pretending to pet its head, i blinked a couple of times till i felt the paper on my lap i opened it and read (you seriously need to listen more to what they say at the meetings!) i wrote (as if you ever listen whats your excuse?) i gave it to Aphrodite like always.

i looked up and i saw Apollo glaring at the ground, i grabbed my i pod and put my head phones on, and played you and i by Lady Gaga and i looked at Sara who was puting her feet on Luke's lap and her head on Mitchells shoulder napping i smiled and looked at Luke, who gave me a serious look, then winked with his smirk on i rolled my eyes and smiled.

then Judas started to play and i looked at the note i got, (well i get distracted by you, and the volume of your iPod is loud i can hear it from over here) uh-oh i looked up and saw dad looking at me, i bit my lip and putted the song on pause.

"so you love Judas?" asked Hermes , and i face palmed my forehead, "so Emily tell us more about this Judas person that seems more importent then this meeting" said dad.

i looked up and bit my lip, "sorry daddy" i smiled sweetly, "not going to work this time, princess" said Hermes i glared at him, then looked at dad.

well ok, "we should let Apollo say what he found" said Athena and i sighed in relief.

"how bout we let Emily tell us about her improvement" said Hermes who smirked, "Hermes shell kill you here and now" said Ares.

Apollo looked at me then looked at dad, "i have nothing" he said his voice with no emotion, "but you told us yesterday that you found lots of stuff!" said hepestuse.

he just shook his head and slumped back in his seat, Hermes smiled at me "Athena, Emily look whats between u too" he said and we looked between us and found a spider.

Athena screamed and jumped out of her throne and started to hit him Hermes, i tried to get up but, the spider was looking at me with it creepy big eyes, this spider was huge, 10 feet high maybe, i put my feet down and it came closer.

"ok" i mumbled to my self, "nice spider, go and play with Hermes" i told it and it came closer, i panicked and ran out of my throne and hid behind Luke holding his arm and hiding my face in his shoulder, "kill it! kill it! kill it!" i ordered him and he laughed and pulled me from behind him and i saw the spider inch's from my face, "are you trying to kill me?!" i told him and then i rose my hands like i wont even hurt it, "nice spider go away now" i told him.

it came over and rubbed its head with my hand, "oh my gods its touching me!" i told Luke and he chuckled and held my hand and started to pet the spider, "relax Emily" he said and the spider started to lean into my hand and make happy noises.

i tried to move away but Luke was holding my waist keeping me in place, "he wont hurt you, he likes you" said Luke and i started to look at spider closely, he was happy and he didnt have any sign's that he was going to hurt me, so i started to relax.

"see its not going to do anything" whispered Luke, then he seemed to realize that we were in a room full of gods, including some that will kill him gods and he slipped his hand away from my waist and let go of my hand and i pulled it away from the spider who made whining noises.

"you like that big guy?" i asked him and petted him again and then i realized I was TOUCHING a SPIDER, i smiled and then i looked at dad who smiled at me in a encouraging way, i knew that i made him proud i went and sat on my throne and the spider followed me and rested its head on my lap and i started to pet it.

Dad started where he left off, Kyle came over to me cause Athena wouldnt sit next to it, so him being the gentleman let his mom take his seat, he gave me a shocked smile that i lost my fear of spiders, "you did good" he told me and i smiled.

-Zues's POV-

my daughter lost her fear of spiders, i was so proud of her, i owed it to the son of Hermes even if i didnt like how his hand was on her waist but, he did help her and im happy, Apollo seemed to glare at Luke the entire time, i was confused i thought he liked the son of Hermes now he suddenly hated him?

i started to tell them about the stuff that happened this year when i came to Emily's kidnapping Emily stopped petting the spider and looked at Luke who nodded his head in encouragement, "so Emily what i am about to tell them all might or might not bring some memories back, Apollo said it might so im going to try it" i told her and she nodded her head.

i sighed, "James and his sister they kidnapped you, they did something to your memory, the curse they used isnt strong enough anymore your too strong to it that's why you get flash backs, we have a theory that it has something to do with your full powers coming" i told her and suddenly she gasped and i looked at Apollo, who got up and held her face.

"Emily your getting flashbacks this is good dont shut them out!" said Athena, "No are you crazy! she could get killed like this!" yelled Ares.

"she needs her pills! she can't breathe you idiots!" said Apollo then her chest stopped falling up and down he laid her down the floor, "CPR you idiot!" yelled Nike, he looked at me and i nodded anything to get her to breath again, Apollo called Will over, "let her heart beat no matter what its fadding" he ordered and leaned down and started to push air in her throat, he pulled away "Lee here now!" he ordered and Lee got there and started to chant in Greek while Apollo gave her CPR.

suddenly her chest started to go up and down again, minutes later she started to gasp for air and Artemis came back with her pills she put two in her mouth and let her swallow them, when she swallowed them her eyes flattered open and she looked up and Apollo looked down at her with a look i never saw him look at anyone before.

her lip trembled and she tried to sit up and Luke run the short distance he was from her and helped her sit up and held her in a sitting position gently, "i... i.. i remember' she said and she looked at Kyle, "everything, every single thing" she told him then she looked at Hera who was crouched down next to her, "mommy they want me to get my full powers, they want to use them" she told Hera and then she looked at Percy.

"Percy you... you can't be there they will use you as bait if you stand there" she told him and he nodded.

Clairess the daughter of Ares stood up, "we will fight for you Emily, if it means we will die trying we will fight!" she said and i felt this tight tug in my stomach.

Apollo looked at me, "Emily you'll get your full powers soon" said Demetre.

Percy got out of his small thrown and walked to Emily he gave her his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and held it up "together forever, that was our vow" he told her and she smiled then Nico got up, "till you get a full ego" he said and she laughed for a bit, but me being her father i felt that she was scared.

then the throne room doors opened and came in James and Rowena and Nathan, Apollo and Luke got up emideitly and stood in front of Emily while Kyle held her behind him.

Rowena smirked, "well, well you think that wont let us get what we want?" asked Nathan.

"guys this is my fight" said Emily and stood in the middle, "Rowena stop hiding behind your brothers and fight me" Emily spat.

"you think i cant take you?" asked Rowena.

"i think i can take you down, with your brothers and your entire army" said Emily proudly.

Rowena got of her sword and Emily got out her sword,(γενναία) meaning brave, "you up for your words princess?" asked Rowena.

"im up for them" said Emily as Rowena ran at her Emily side steeped her and smirked, "you were saying?" asked Emily, then Rowena slashed and Emily blocked, then Emily blocked one of the slash's and added pressure to Rowena's sword which made it scatter to the ground, "pick it up" told her Emily then Rowena got out a knife and started to slash at where Emily used to be.

Emily brought her right arm and blocked Rowena's wrist and made the knife fly away from her hand and Emily caught it, Nathan tried to creep up on Emily but, she threw the knife at him and it flayed by his ear, "i dont think so" she told him then she kicked him in the chest which made him fall to the floor, Rowena took that apparently and tried to stabed Emily but Emily turned around in time and blocked it.

then Rowena kicked Emily wrist which made Emily's sword fly and imply its self in the wall were Hermes head was seconds before, "Emily hand combat" yelled Ares.

Rowena tried to stab her again but Emily held the sword in both of her hands and twisted the sword and we heard a Rowena struggling breathing.

then Emily twisted the sword and she trew it at Ares who caught it, she punched Rowena in the nose and we heard a crunching noise, then Nathan came and held her hands behind her back, while Rowena held her nose.

she kicked him were it hurt then she did a back flip which made him fall down on his back, she turned and looked at James wh was smiling and watching them get there butt kicked, "oh keep on beating them, you know i mean no harm to you" he told her and she turned to them and looked at Ares who got her sword from the wall and threw her both swords she caught them.

she kicked Rowena down next to her brother, then she kicked the back of her converse and wings sprout out, im going to give Hermes a talk about giving her those shoes, she flew above them and landed on there chests and put each sword to there necks.

"you will leave, and never show your face back here again! if i see you again i will send you to the bottom of tarturse!" she told them and she got off of them and put her sword back in its charm and threw Rowena her sword and her knife, with white light they desepered except for James, "yo James i forgot to give you your invite" told him Emily.

he chuckled, "only you doll ill be there dont worry" he told her and left and closed the throne room door.

Then Aphrodite stood up, "THE BALLS IN 7 HOURS! WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE DRESSED! APHRODITE CHILDERN YOU EACH GRAB A HAND FULL OF CAMPERS AND GET THEM READY" she ordered and every child of her started to run around, Emily hid behind Ares.

"EMILY PARKER, GET AWAY FROM ARES YOU WILL GET IN YOUR DRESS AND MAKE UP I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MY SELF!" she yelled and Emily showed her self, "7 hours let me at least have a break i almost died!" Emily told her and then she held on to Ares's shoulder, "im feeling dizzy!" she told her.

Aphrodite glared, "APOLLO GET HER TO BE OK! NOW!" she yelled and got out with the rest of the campers Apollo went to her and scouped her up and teleported away.

then Aphrodite came in and smiled, "you guys arent going away so fast" she told us and Mitchell her son dragged all the gods to my palace to get us ready, oh my Zeus be with me.

**AN: hey guys! so i put a poll up on my profile vote for it its open till the well maybe i have no idea, review and give me some ideas in the reviews thanks love you guys, follow me on twitter my names DeemaAlZayed ! enjoy it thanks**


	32. The ball, and the hunt

**AN: hi everyone, i just suck at this story, its too OOC, and Emily sounds like a Marry Sue, so ill fix this problem in the sequel maybe even the last chapter, any way, im doing the other chapter right now, so yeah i have a question, i dont see Emily as a Marry sue, like she has flaws and shes good at stuff like : Swimming and Water cause shes close to Poseidon and she has his blessing, Sword fighting and fighting in generale cause of Ares, his been teaching her since she was 6, shes been at camp since she was born, what do you guys think? that shell suck?! im seriously thinking of just ending it here and now, i write cause i want too, i dont see Emily as a marry sue, shes scared of Spiders, she can't drive, she can't talk in front of people, she has problems!**

**to who ever told me those stuff, i appreciate it alright, but not giving me a way to fix it just sucks, i get writers block cause of this, i write to get better, to make my writing much better, that's why im improving im going to improve more at the sequel, just give me time, never say never, it just makes me feel like a bad writer, when i can do better, its my first fanfic you know? like i need to start from something to get to the goal, give me time and maybe ill be better. so enjoy the chapter and i wont end it for my readers sake, you guys are the best, enjoy it and another chapter after this then, the end. :( dont worry we have a sequel with more drama, and fights :D **

Emily's POV

after Apollo healed me gently he went to find me some stitches, Sara came in with a daisy and an envelope she flopped next to me and handed me them, "special delivery" she told me and handed me the envelope and the daisy i opened it, it read:

Dear beautiful, hows your arm? i hope its good, so for the ball i was wondering if youd make me the happiest person tonight by being my date, ill be waiting right under the chandler, waiting for the beautiful, ill be the one with the stunning smile, and you'll be the one with the unique bow, you wont break my heart will you, so will i see you? if so you'll find a couple of stuff that might give you clues about me, the biggest one will be in the end, now go to the fountain to find the first clue, may the muses be in your favor.

your's dearly, XOX

i smiled and i looked at Sara, she shook her head, "no your on your own this time" she told me and i pouted, Apollo cam back and started to stitch my arm, "owe, can't you use magic?! you're the Greek god of healing!" i told him and he ignored me then he finished and rested his hand on my arm, his hand started to glow, then it faded away and there wasnt even a scratch.

"thanks Apollo" i told him and he nodded and left, i ran to the fountain, i looked around nothing, then i saw the rose petals leading in the fountain i looked there and i found a stone, with letters in it, i took it out and it read : Hi there, so hows life? i hope you like this, since the first charm you ever did was from a rock, i thought to be like you and carve this in, go to the ice cream shop for the other clue, doll face.

i shook my head and i started to walk to the ice cream shop, not many know that, especially guys, and not one of them calls me doll face, who could he be?, i walked to the Ice cream shop, and Iris pointed to one of the tables that had a box of skittles and an envelope, i opened the envelope and it read : Skittles your favorite, how bout we check your tree? maybe you'll find the clue there?.

Iris came over and handed me a back bag, "to put the letters and stuff in, good luck" she told me and i put the rock, the 2 envelopes and the skittles in it and i walked to my palace, i went to my big tree and i found a purple kite, stuck or put up there by someone, i climbed it and got it i looked at the kite and it read: remember your promise to me, to get my kite down, when ever it gets stuck spider monkey, and purple is your favorite, next clue Artemis's palace fly your kite o her lawn and you'll find it.

i frowned and walked to Artemis's lawn where i saw the younger kids and hunters flying kites, i flied mine and Thalia came over and handed me a paper it said: didn't you have 12 charms? hm i wonder whats that, you'll find more than one clue in Aphrodite's palace, princess.

i looked at my charm and i found Aphrodite's missing, i looked around but, Thalia shook her head and pushed me over to Aphrodite's house, i walked there and got in.

i was emidtetly grabbed and pulled up the stairs by, Drew and she flung me in one of the empty rooms, i looked for the light switch and i found it, i looked around the room had letters cut out and thrown on the floor and i found a note that said: put me together, i rolled my eyes and looked around and found maybe half of the alphabets where there.

i sighed and gathered the letters and i found that they had magnets from the back, and there where letters on the wall it said : I _M T_ _ O_E _H_ CA_ _'_ F_R _OU.

I looked at the letters i had: A-Y-E-H-O-N-W-E-O-R-S-E, i grabbed the a and put it i made my first word I AM i looked at the letters and i put H and i got TH so i put one of the E's and i got I AM THE hm, so it cant be ORE, so it must be ONE i got I AM THE ONE, i put and O behind the H and i got oh so i added the W i got I AM THE ONE WHO , i grabbed the rest of the letters and i finished it i got : I AM THE ONE WHO CARE'S FOR YOU.

i smiled and the wall glowed and glitter started to fall and then i saw the glitter form words on the floor, Well done, you always were good at this, no wonder why i suck, beautiful try the other room, maybe a shower from all that glitter, remember last time this happened?.

i frowned and the door opened and Drew held my hand and pulled me to another room, i saw Aphrodite, "youll find the other clues from me, now its time to get you ready" she said and i rolled my eyes and went in to take a bubble bath she made.

Aphrodite POV

he smiled and gave me a wink, "thank you Aphrodite" he said, and i grinned "anything for such a handsome boy, now run along and get ready with Mitchell" i kicked him out, and closed the door i went back up, passing girls in there robs getting there hair and make up ready.

i got in and Emily was there in her rob siting down, i smiled i would do everything no one would see here till the ball, i closed the door and i went over to her, i fingered one of her curls and she gave me a smile and i nodded my head, "alright lets get your hair done first" i told her.

time skip after she finished her make up and hair

"ok go and put on your dress but no peeking, no matter what" i told her, i went and put on my dress waiting for her, she came out in her gorgeous off the shoulder, sky blue with diamonds splattered here and there and she grabbed the silver heals i got her, she put them on and she looked up at me, i sniffed "you look beautiful" i told her and she blushed.

"thank you" she said, "you look amazing" she told me and i smiled and gave her, her mask was white silk that had a light shefon with a design on it, it was plain gorgeous i loved it, it was hard to get it but i did it for her.

she put it on and i smiled, "stunning no one will know who you are especially like this you look beautiful" i told her and she blushed and i put my hand thru hers and teleported us to the ball.

we were at the enteric she took a deep breath, "don't be nervous no one will know its you till its time" i told her and she sighed and i hugged her quick cause i didn't want to ruin anything.

"ill walk first then you this is how everyone comes in, just follow my lead like we practiced" i told her and she nodded her head.

Emily's POV

i sighed and then the throne room that has been turned into the ball opened and Aphrodite walked in, or glided in i closed my eyes and whispered to my self, "please don't fall" and i opened it and i put on a light smile on my face and followed her lead just like we practiced everyone was already watching cause the doors opened, then the doors closed by nymphs who looked amazing i nodded to them and walked were i found Aphrodite talking to a person who looked just like Ares.

i smiled and bowed my bow is to bring my right foot in a half circle behind me and bend down a bit, not many know that i bow like that, then i stood up and he grinned.

"well, well if it isn't the cupcake, shouldnt you be wearing sneakers and jeans?" he asked, and i smiled an amused smile and whispered, "who says im the cupcake? maybe im the toping" i told him and turned around and looked at the dance floor looking for who i might be looking for.

"his not here yet" said Aphrodite and i nodded my head and then Hepsetuse i knew who he was cause it was a sibling thing, he extended his hand and i took it he twirled me to the dance floor and i put my hand on his shoulder and he gave me one of his not so rare smirks.

i closed my eyes, "can't we just go back to when you were 8? and i didnt have to fight the boys away? when id swing you on your swing? when id let you help me fix something?" he asked.

"oh how i wish i was 8 again instead of 18" i mumbled and opened my eyes.

he had a thinking face on like he was fighting telling me something, "what is it?" i asked, he stuttered for a bit.

"i know" he said, i was confused what did he know? "i know about what happened with Apollo." he told me, "me, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus and the rest of the gods we know except Zeus, he'd kill him if he knew" he told me.

i nodded my head, at least dad doesnt know, "oh and i designed your tiara my self, but dont tell Aphrodite we switched hers that was too big and you're just 18" he told me chuckling.

i grinned, "oh really? i didn't see both" i told him and the song ended, and he led me back to Aphrodite, "i was wondering if i my beautiful wife would care for a dance?" he asked her and she grinned and held his hand and he took her to the dance floor.

i just wished id have the love life they have, they fight and argue but they love each other so much, there just perfect, then i turned around to the doors and saw familiar blond hairs, and blue eyes, they could be twins but one had elvish features and the other was like a male model who was tanned and taller they both were wearing black tux's but Apollo had a golden bow tie and a golden mask, Hermes had a light blue bow tie and light blue mask.

Hermes looked at me and grinned his evil grin and nudged Apollo and nodded his head toward me, i turned around cause i didn't want Apollo to know i was looking at him, Ares was smiling at me which he doesn't do unless he wants something.

"did i tell you how much amazing you are" he said, and i laughed, "ok what do you want?" i asked him and he looked nervous.

"can you ask Hestia if she wants to dance with me?" he asked and i grinned and walked to her she was holding a drink in her hand and looking at the fire she was wearing a brownish dress and a mask that had fire mixtures on it she was in her 19\18 year old form.

"Hey there, Ares was wondering if you wanted to dance?" i asked her and she gave me an amused look, "doesn't he have a mouth?" she asked and i sighed and i walked to Ares, "she wants you to ask her" i told him and he grounded and walked to her and they were dancing i smiled lightly.

then i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned around and i saw Thalia and she pointed with her head to the dance ball i found, a young-looking boy in a unique mask with dark brown almost black hair and he was wearing a unique tux it looked stunning he grinned at me and i walked to him.

he was looking me up and down when i got near him he said, "hello there princess" he said and i looked in his eyes, they were this dark electric blue they were so damn familiar, "yeah hi..." i mumbled and he chuckled and held my hand and put the other on his shoulder and put his hand on my waist and lead us in a dance.

i was too lost in his eyes, they looked like they could hold in the worlds secrets and not even blink, "a weird color i know, it almost like blueberries in my eyes right with a splash of brown?" he asked with a smirk that made him look like he knew something i didn't, blueberries in his eyes they were so familiar i know i heard them so were before.

"wont you take off your mask?" i asked him, and he leaned close to my ear and said, "maybe" i smiled as he spinned me, "well then i guess you'll have to find another date" i told him, and he chuckled "always like this huh? you didn't even change a bit, personality i mean yeah you changed but still the same old Emilia Parker that i know" he said.

ok, this guy knows my full name and knows that i changed he might be someone i knew from before but who could it be, blueberries in his eyes with a splash of brown in them, knows that my first charm was made from a rock, spider monkey, doll face? who could he be, the song ended and he led me back even when the other song started.

"i know you from somewhere" i told him and i looked at him as he put his hands behind his back and he looked at me, "you know me not from somewhere, you know me more than anyone" he told me, i just needed to know his name, its impossible.

i saw Percy's jet black hair and Annabeth's blond hair, they were dancing she was in a breath-taking grey dress which looked amazing on her and he was in a navy tux which looked great on him and they looked amazing, i smiled and he looked at their derction, "i see Wise Girl fell for Seaweed Brain after all, i owe you 5 drachms" he said.

i looked at him and sighed, "not helping" i told him and he grinned and winked, "you wont know it now maybe later maybe not" he said, i saw Percy and Annabeth walk back too, Luke, Will, Grover who was talking to Juniper, and Alex he saw them and looked at me, "why didn't you chose one of them if you loved them?" he asked.

i looked at him, "cause it wasnt the love i was looking for, Alex found someone better he found Megan, Luke he wont give up, its impossible to ever hate him, cause he was my first love and my only one is what i hope, what i had with Alex it was Aphrodite she was messing with me to make me think i loved him, Will his my best friend it's not that easy, Kyle he and Luke have it head to head, they both are these perfect people for me and i just don't know" i mumbled and he held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze i smiled and he let go of it and then we saw Chiron get dragged to the dance floor by Aphrodite we both laughed at that.

Nico's POV

they were looking for Emily, my Emily my little sister kinda, i didn't like it, but i was going to keep her identity a secret i wont let them know who she is cause they'll annoy her that's why when Hermes came over and he was talking i let my guard down i was hearing him ramble then when he noticed Will and Luke weren't paying attention, he asked them why werent they paying attention, "cause were looking for Emily" said Will.

he chuckled and pointed to her, she was in a navy dress it was staples with diamonds i think splattered around, im not the best at describing cloth, maybe if you asked me about the underworld, about how dark it is ill describe it to you, that you would see ghosts floating around waiting to be called to justice, you'd see the river Styx, filled with lost dreams and all... im getting off topic any ways they looked at her and she was with a guy.

he had black hair almost dark brown? is it called that i don't know anyways he had blue eyes they were the electric kind they were easy to pick out and he had a bit of splash of brown, i knew who he was of course his someone she knows close too i almost said who he was uh-oh forget i ever said that his names Jinja maybe? i forgot what his name was, Jo? nah maybe Jorge? yea maybe that.

anyways they walked to her while they were laughing with everyone at Chiron who was being dragged to the dance floor, i closed my eyes and sighed i opened my eyes and i saw Emily and Joshi, i wont tell you his, walked to the outer dance floor that was beautiful with the way Aphrodite fixed it, then two Aphrodite girls who were with us in the plan stopped Will and Luke till Emily and Wonka left, i sighed and i saw Thalia watching something.

"what?" i asked and she looked at me, "i know him from somewhere, but he wouldn't take off his hood when i was talking to him" she said and i chuckled, "soon" i told her and she glared at me.

Emily's POV

i smiled as we looked at each other talking, "you need to have a name" i told him, "fine call me Blankey since you always called me that when you needed something" he said and i laughed, "ill call you BK then" and he nodded his head, "that can work too" and then we heard music, "time for your coronation" he said .

"don't worry ill be right next to you if that's even possible, if not ill be there" he said and he held my hand and gave it a gentle kiss then let it go and we walked inside the 'ball room' and then Aphrodite stood up and said, "Everyone masks off" i took mine off then everyone else did the same and then i saw everyone looking at BK who didn't take his off, he grinned and took it off.

it was Blake, Blake who died when i was 13 no way his grown up, how did that happen?! his back, i smiled and he grinned then Aphrodite and the gods stood in the middle and they motioned for me to get over to them, then dad put his arm on my shoulder and he told the campers to close their eyes, then the gods started to glow.

i felt this feeling in my stomach after the glow faded i looked at Aphrodite who got out a sliver tiara with dark blue diamonds on it, she glared at Hepstuse then she put it on my head then the campers erupted in cheers, i smiled then Hermes clapped his hands and the music started to play again and Blake came over and i took his hand and we started to dance with everyone.

"how... how can you be alive?" i asked him, "i asked the gods to let me rebirth, ive been watching you grow up, you've changed so much, if i didn't check up on you i wouldn't know you'd turn to this beautiful" he said and i blushed.

"so your back for real? or just this night?" i asked him, "im a minor god Emily now" he said, and i smiled and hugged him.

i got my best friend back, and his a minor god!, i let go of him and i knew i was happy.

**AN: im sad to say my story has come to an end, thank you so much for your love and support, leave a review i love you all the sequel will be up soon, shout outs will be up when i announce that the sequel has been up much love, leave one last review or a hundred i love you guys a lot! keep loving Percy jackson and never stoop cause you are Greek from the inside!**


	33. shout outs and the sequel

**AN will here it goes the sequel is up yes its up! im super exited go to my profile and click on it youll know it i dont want to ruin anything so yea go go go but not before you see your name, im giving all my reviewers a shoutout! yes i promised you guys and you guys helped me alot you deserve it! go on!**

* * *

**shout out's to the amazing people who helped me thru this all and put a smile on my face and the ones who have been there thru my crazyness:**

**Twiiiiilight  
Jell-O  
SA.M  
D.O  
Tired and Insprired  
Apollo'sKiddo  
Rose  
Skylar  
9ara  
Chippy21  
FadedSunset  
D.M  
Demz's Beta  
Skylar and ROsie  
IDK  
SAlivia  
The evil guy  
mARS RULES  
7BEEBAT 2LBK  
Brownies 1 fan  
Justin bieber  
Nyan cat  
Chloe  
Puppy  
lord cat eater  
guest 1  
guest 2  
guest 3  
guest 4  
guest 5  
guest 6  
guest 7  
Alybobaly  
sara  
Magicmarauder171**

* * *

**i love you all enjoy it you guys deserve it ill give you the Prologue**** first then the chapter! yeeeees enjoy**


End file.
